Surpresas da vida!
by Aryel-Chan
Summary: Alysha, uma garota normal, ta nem tao normal assim, ela é muito inteligente, ta estupidamente inteligente, e por conta disso ela nao consegue fazer amizades facilmente. E ela entra em um colegio novo e conhece Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten e os Garotos e vao mudar a historia da Alysha e nao só dela como deles tambem.
1. Chapter 1

Surpresas da vida!

Naruto e demais personagens pertencem apenas ao titio Kishimoto Masashi, pedi imprestado a ele os perssonagens que utilizarei em minha fic.

"Gente eu nao irei utilizar todos os personagens de Naruto pq se nao ia perder o contesto e como eu ainda nao intendi como eu coloco só os perssonagens na qual eu irei utiliza vai aparecer todos la em cima mais grande parte deles nao irao aparecer em nenhum capitulo."

Obs: Irei acrescentar apenas uma perssonagem que nao possui em nenhum anime que eu conhessa(pode acontecer de ter, quem vai saber kkk) o nome dela é Alysha irei descreve-la na fic.

legenda:

inner : - "FALA" -

Pensamentos : ** "Pensamentos" **

intromissao autora : ( eu )

expressoes innes/perssonagens: " expressoes "

falar mentalmente: % fala mental %

Qualquer coisa que precisem saber a mais irei escrever aqui nos proximos capitulos.

sem mais o que exclarecer que comece a Fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~x~x~x~x~~~~~~~~~x~x~x~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capitulo 1 - Primeiro Dia de aula - Surpresas , descobertas!

Ola! Sou Haruno Sakura, tenho 10 anos de idade e estou na 4 serie do primeiro grau, tenho cabelos grande rosas e sedosos, minha mae me ensinou desde pequena a cuidar de meus cabelos ^-^ gosto de brincar de boneca e de brincar com minhas amigas, mais eu vou me mudar de cidade =( vou sair de Tókio pra morar em Konoha, por que meus pais dizem que em Tókio não é seguro e não é bom pro meu crescimento psicológico eles dizem que eu posso ter um distúrbio mental futuramente por conta da violência da cidade hiper grande que é Tókio, vai saber né? =P. Eu tenho Inners sabe desde que eu tinha 2 anos de idade eu as tinha, eu aprendi a falar com 1 ano e já falava tudo como se tivesse nascido sabendo falar e com os 2 já falava com elas.

TRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

: Hora de levantar!

Sakura: só mais 5 minutinhos manheee "fazendo manha"

: Nada disso menininha tem que arrumar as malas pra mudança iremos viajar hoje a tarde.

Sakura: Mas manheee "voz de choro"eu não quero ir Y-Y

: Já conversamos sobre isso e pare de chorar e vai se arrumar logo eu e seu pai estamos te esperando, o caminhão de mudanças já chegou e já estão empacotando tudo pra viajem, então vista-se logo e desça com sua mala que eu já arrumei falta você arruma só o restante. E se quiser ir se despedir de suas amiguinhas esteja com tudo arrumado.

Falando isso a mãe de Sakura desce deixando a chorosa Sakura em seu quarto.

\- Sakura do maul: Não me segurem me larguem! Ò.Ó eu vou possuir é agora, a Sakura, e matar os pais dela como podem, me tirar dessa cidade cheia de crimes *o* o lugar perfeito pra eu poder mataaaar, roubaaar, espancaaarrr e fazer as minhas maldades de rotina MUAUHGAUHAHSUAHSUASH... u.ú -

"as outras inner estão segurando a Sakura do maul"

Sakura fez como a mãe lhe havia dito e desceu carregando sua malha favorita com o restante das coisas que faltavam guardar.

foi a cozinha tomou seu café da manha com seu pais que estavam super animados ao contrario dela e saiu se despedindo.

Sakura: tchau mãe tchau pai eu volto daqui a pouco vou me despedir de minhas amigas.

\- Sakura do maul: que nada foge sua boba fooogeeee! O.Ó-

\- Sakura perva: foge nãooo temos que viajar lá deve ter gatinhos mais bonitos. -

\- Sakura do bem: isso não foge deixará sua mãe e seu pais loucos de preocupação. -

\- Sakura ingênua: não fuja tem gatinhos eu gosto de gatinhos eles fazem Miau *o* -

-todas as outras inner: -.-" -

Sakura chegou no portão da escola primaria que estudava onde marcou com suas amigas.

Sakura: T.T eu não queria ir, mais meus pais me obrigam a ir."chorando entre soluços"

Tomoe: chore não nunca iremos te esquecer.

Yuki: se ficar triste nos também vamos ficar.

Mia: mesmo você indo pra longe nos vamos ser sempre amigas mesmo que o tempo faça nos esquecermos uma das outras a nossa amizade será eterna.

Sakura: Vocês são minhas amigas espero podermos nos ver algum dia.

Sakura se despediu de suas amigas e voltou a sua casa e percebeu que só faltava ela no carro. Tudo já havia sido encaixotado e já estavam ate no caminhão e as malas já estavam no carro.

Eles se mudaram, e Sakura não sabia o que viria mais a frente num futuro não muito distante daquele. Ela iria esquecer de suas amigas de Tókio como as mesmas também iria esquecê-la mais surpresas e descobertas de novas amizades mais não amizades frágeis que se desenlaçam com o tempo mais sim amizades eternas pra toda uma vida e mais.

Passado 6 anos que havia se mudado de Tókio pra uma cidade do interior do Japão chamada Konoha, Sakura estava já uma adolescente de 16 anos com corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher e não tem mais cabelos compridos e sim um fashion e ao mesmo tempo sexy cabelos curtos que vão ate a altura do ombro com exceção da franja que ia duas tiras uma de cada lado da face ate a altura de seus seios que eram médios e fartos media 1,65 de altura, cochas fartas bumbum também bom corpo perfeito. Seus pais eram donos de uma Grande empresa de Perfumes no Japão e que exportava em grande quantidade por haver perfumes mais chorosos com fragrâncias fortes e ao mesmo tempo delicada.

Sakura ira pra um novo colégio o Konoha Nin School e tava ansiosa pra chegar porque muitas colegas dela dissera que é o melhor colégio do pais, e como ela é super inteligente foi aceita no colégio.

TRIIIIIIIIIINNNN!

Sakura:UUaaaaaa-aaa-a (isso e pra ser um bocejo) Hoje é o grande dia. vou para um colégio novo onde ninguem me conhece e vou mudar a minha fama de CDF u.u

-Sakura do maul: É isso aeeee! Bota pra quebrar arrasa mostra que manda e domina a escola Ò.Ó "riso maléfico" Muuahahahahaha!-

-Sakura pervertida: que nada mostra a deusa da sensualidade mostra a fera indomável que tem dentro de você mostra que você é irresistível e sexy vai tiazinha AHA! UHU! vai tiazinha *o* -

-Sakura do Bem: nao que horror negue diz pra sua mãe que quer ir prum internato de freiras.-

-Sakura ingênua: que, que tem de tão perigoso nessa escola pra ela ter que virar freira? O_o -

Sakura já estava pronta e desceu pra tomar café, e como é de costume seus pais não estavam viajaram a trabalho, e ela fica lá praticamente o mês todo sem eles. Preparou seu café e tomou calmamente olhou as horas...

Sakura: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH to atrasada logo no primeiro dia que Droga!

Sai em disparada em direção do colegio que nem se deu conta que esqueceu de pegar o material e no meio do caminho teve que volta correndo e pega-los e disparar feito um gato fugindo do cachorro..

Chegando no colegio deu uma parada brusca em frente ao Enoooorme portão, enorme mesmo, e andou calmamente como se ela não estivesse um pouco atrasada, e ficou observando os grupinhos.

Sakura: O_O é enooormeee!

-Sakura do bem: Nossa quanta gente pra ser meu amigooos *o* e quantos animaizinhos *o* -

-Sakura do Maul: ù.ú Que amigos o queee! Ò.Ó são tudo Vitimas, viiitimaaass! Nada alem disso V.I.T.I.M.A.S. Vou Possuir a Sakura e surrar todos Muuahauahauhauahua ""risada maléfica** -

-Sakura Pervertida: Quanto desperdícios, é claro que os DG(deuses gregos) vamos separar o resto você pode espancar. *-* -

-Sakura ingênua: ... '-' -

Sakura ia andando enquanto suas inner discutiam ate que...

-Sakura do maul: ! -

-Sakura do bem: O_O" -

-Sakura pervertida: ""cai pra traz de susto" -

-Sakura ingênua: O.o ? -

Sakura der repente para de andar no momento que sua inner da um berro, e a mesma fala mentalmente com as inner.

%Sakura: O que, que foi esse berro. ò.ó "olhar fuzilando as inner" %

-Sakura do Maul: meninas olhem "aponta na direção de uma outra inner" só que não era de Sakura era de outra garota. -

-Sakura do bem/pervertida/ingênua: "olham em direção" 'O_O' -

Sakura também olha e vê outra garota também olhando pra ela.

%Sakura: Eu não posso acreditar, aquela garota tem inner? O_O %

Assim que ela fala isso pra suas Inners a tal garota vem em sua direção.

= Enquanto com a tal garota =

%Alysha: O_O Eu não to acreditando ela tem inner também "pula mentalmente de alegria" %

\- Alysha do maul: u.Ú eu não acredito que sou inner dessa maluca! -

\- Alysha do bem: O_o eu não acredito que tenho uma irmã que não compartilha da alegria de alguém *o* -

\- Alysha pervertida: ela devia era pular em um garoto MARAVILHOSO!

\- Alysha ingênua: o que tem haver o garoto maravilhoso com a garota que também tem inner? o.O -

\- outras inner de Alysha: afff.. me poupe dessa daí ù.ú -

Alysha começou ir em direção da tal garota.

-Alysha do maul: O que você esta fazendo? O.ó -

-Alysha perva: é o q? Já sei esta indo agarra aquele DG ali "aponta" -

-Alysha do bem: não agarre não isso não é certo para uma garota de respeito.-

-Alysha ingênua: mais ela não ta indo não é na direção da tal garota? '-' -

-Alysha perva: O Queeee! O_O aaa nãooo ela virou lesbicaaaa "desmaia" -

-Alysha do maul: que saco! ù_ú -

Alysha para em frente a Sakura.

Alysha: Ola! "da um sorriso ala Naruto" eu sou a Yoko Alysha, tenho 16 anos de idade qual seu nome?

Sakura: eu sou Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos também prazer em conhecê-la.

-Sakura perva: Noossaaa uma parceira *o*.-

-Alysha perva: Irraaaa agora sim a coisa vai pipocaaaahhh *o* -

-Sakura do maul: Parceeeraaaaa vamos apossar de nossas donas e dominar o mundooooo Ò-Ó "olhar psicótico" -

-Alysha do maul: é com nois mesmo..Õ_Õ -

-Sakura do bem: Ola irmã como vão as coisas? -

-Alysha do bem: Ola irmã vão bem. ^-^ -

-Sakura ingênua: quer ser minha amiga?-

-Alysha ingênua: Sim *o* -

Alysha é despojada muito alegre até de mais ingênuas as vezes e tapada, tem a personalidade quase igual a de Naruto, mais ela é hiper inteligente e sabe ficar seria na hora é magra mede 1,64 de altura tem cabelos Vermelhos cor Sangue, compridos que chegam no chão mais vive preso, corte todo repicado e a franja vai ate a altura dos seios repicado ate chega na altura do queixo, assim como Sakura tem um corpo de invejar qualquer beldade só que ela tem algumas diferenças de Sakura, Alysha tem seios grandes e fartos(não chegam a superar o da Tsunade) bumbum farto e coxas também muito fartas cintura de delirar como Sakura. a cor dos olhos de Alysha é vermelho rubi escarlate porque parece ser aceso.

as duas conversaram bastante e no fim as duas pareciam que se conheciam a vida toda.

O sinal toca e as duas vão de braços dados (como as melhores amigas andam sabe? se não sabe é como casal anda mais no caso é amigas) ate sua sala já que ambas já sabiam que estariam na mesma sala hehe.

elas se sentaram uma na frente da outra.

Sakura: Alysha quem é o professor de agora?

Alysha: É um DG se chama Kakashi, mais ele sempre chega atrasado kkkkk.

-Sakura perva: DG? Huhuuuullll espero que seja mesmo e que a aula não acabe *o* se ele for um DG vou possuir a Sakura agora mesmo pra ela agarra o DG -sansei. -

-Alysha perva: Amiga! então possua porque ele é de fazer ate uma freira babar. *o* -

Alysha e Sakura começaram a rir com o comentário de suas inner.

passado exatamente 30 minutos o DG -Sansei chega ele da aula de Literatura.

Kakashi: Yoo minnaaa! ^.^ sabe eu tava andando e derrep...

Toda sala menos Sakura: ..pente um gato preto cruzou seu caminho e você teve que desviar e pegar o caminho mais longo. Já sabemos conta Outra Sansei! ù.ú

Kakashi: ^-^ "com uma mão atrás da nuca dando risada sem grassa"

Kakashi:**tenho que pensar em uma desculpa nova**

Kakashi: bom abram o livro de vocês e leiam em silencio.

Apos falar isso ele se senta em sua mesa e começa a ler seu inseparável livrinho icha-icha.

Sakura: "babando" aiai aiiii ele é tão sexy!.

-Sakura perva: agarra ele agaraaaaa! O.Ó -

-Sakura do maul: que agarra o que! u.ú mata ele mata odeio ler!-

-Sakura do bem: parem as duas e vamos ler.-

Alysha: eii amigaaah! alloooouuuu acorda terra chamando Sa-chan "cutucando Sakura"

-Alysha perva: deixa ela deseja aquele DG Uiiii eu queroooooo um pedaço dele. -

-Alysha do maul: amigah do maul *o* eu ajudo a mata detesto ler essa historia é melosa de mais pros meus neurônios ò.ó -

-Alysha do bem: assim eu não me concentro e a historia é lindaaa ToT -

Passou a aula do Kakashi todos leram e Sakura e Alysha como as outras garotas da sala leram mais com dificuldades já que é um pouco difícil ler com um professor DG daqueles.

Sakura: Sha-chan ^-^ quem é agora? (Sha = o diminutivo carinhoso de Alysha, como do da Sakura é Sa-chan)

Alysha: é a professora Kurenai Sa-chan, ela da aula de física.

-Sakura Intelectual: IIIIrrraaaaaaaaa é comigo mesmo física! eu vou arrasa não vai ter pra nimguem a professora vai leva uma aula da aluna expert aqui. *o* -

-Alysha intelectual: KKKK então vai ser duas que vai dar aula a professora por que eu também não vou ficar pra traz *o* apesar que eu sou muito mais inteligente que você hum! u.u -

-Sakura intelectual: kkkkkkkk Faz-me rir você mais inteligente que muaa? hum! u.ú -

-Alysha intelectual: Olha aqui sua P... -

-Sakura e Alysha do maul: PAREEM! se matem logo de uma vez voces duas eu vou possuir a Alysha/Sakura-chan e vou manda essa professorazinha pros quintos dos inferno Ù.ú "falam em uníssono" -

-Sakura e Alysha intelectual: O_O" -

Kurenai não demoro muito e chegou na classe cumprimentando todos.

Kurenai: Bom Dia classe, Pra quem não me conhece eu sou Kurenai e irei lecionar Física abram o livro na pagina 20 e prestem atenção.

Kurenai explicou toda matéria e mandou fazermos as atividades do final do capitulo e entregasse a ela pra ela vistar e da a primeira nota da matéria dela no ano.

Como não era de esperar Sakura havia terminado de responder corretamente todas as 50 atividades e virou pra amiga.

Sakura:Sha-chan, terminou?

Alysha: a 10 minutos já sa-chan estava esperando você terminar.

-Alysha intelectual: Hahahaha! vai mais sua metida eu terminei primeiro .ROOO! ^_^ -

-Sakura intelectual: É claro que termino eu deixei você terminar primeiro u.u -

-Alysha intelectual: Até parece! É clar... -

\- Alysha do maul: "pega a Sakura intelectual pela gola" -

-Sakura do Maul: "pega Alysha Intelectual pela gola" -

-Sakura/Alysha do maul: Ou vocês param com essa briguinha ridícula ou nos te matamos, ! Ò.Ó "olhar pscopático" -

-Sakura/Alysha intelectual: S..Siiimmm T-T -

Alysha/Sakura: Prooofeee terminamos!

Instantaneamente toda sala olham em direção das duas que sentavam no canto da sala na ultimas carteiras. Elas levantaram e foram em direção a mesa de Professora e a sala seguiam-nas com os olhos.

Kurenai: podem se sentar que eu irei corrigir agora.

Sakura/Alysha: Sim profeee. ^-^

Kurenai: O.o *profeee?*

quando elas se sentaram 4 garotas chamaram elas.

Temari: Como vocês duas terminaram tão rápido?

Ino: é como?

Hinata: C..como? ^/^

Tenten: concertesa elas erraram tudo as questões são super difíceis.

Alysha: A não eram difíceis eu terminei 10 minutos antes da sa-chan.

Sakura: é mesmo tava facim facim, neh sha-chan?

-Sakura/Alysha do Maul: Não fala suas bobas ignorem elas são inimigas O.Ó -

-Alysha/Sakura perva: Exatamente inimigas elas vão roubar os nossos Homens lindos e maravilhosos *o* da com o pé na cara delas. -

-Sakura/Alysha do bem: Não afugentem elas, elas são boas pessoas.-

Temari:Sa-chan? o_O

Ino: sha-chan?O_o

Hinata: hihihi ^-^

Tenten: O_o

Sakura: Sha-chan é o apelido de Alysha-chan ^.^

Alysha: Sa-chan é o apelido de Sakura-chan "sorriso ala Naruto"

meninas: noooosssaaa vocês já se conhecem a muito tempo né?

Sakura/Alysha: que nada nos conhecemos hoje na entrada. ^^

Nesse instante a Kurenai chamou a atenção e falou em voz audível.

Kurenai: Silencio por favor! u.u Sakura e Alysha vocês tiraram A+ meus parabéns!

toda sala: O_O

Sakura/Alysha: ^-^"" não é pra tanto né profeee. hehehe

Temari: nossa vocês duas são CDFs O_O

Ino: é mesmo.

Hinata: q..que l..legal hihihi.

Tenten: que saco agora elas vão chamar a atenção de todos os professores u.ú

passado um tempo e toca o sinal pro intervalo.

Sakura e Alysha como sempre estavam de braços dados e felizes por serem amigas e quase irmãs foi a fila pra pega suas comidas.

chegando a vez delas fazer o pedido a balconista perguntou-lhes o que queria.

Sakura: Eu vou querer bastante batata frita, arroz a grega, e bife a milaneza pra beber vou querer um suco grande de laranja.

Alysha: Bom...Eu quero Bastante batata frita, arroz branco, bife ao molho madera e pure de batata e pra beber um copo gigante de refrigerante de laranja. *o*

a balconista anotou os pedidos e deu o numero do atendimento e mando voltar em 15 minutos pra pegar e pagar.

ficamos conversando esperando nosso pedido ficar pronta. Não percebemos que as meninas da sala Ino,Temari,Hinata e Tenten estavam logo atrás da gente na fila e elas fizeram seus pedidos e se juntaram a nos.

Ino: Olaaaaaaa "toda alegre"

Temari: ola.

Hinata: Oi

Tenten:oi.

Sakura/Alysha: Ola garotas.

Derrepente chegaram perto delas Seis Garotos que são por incrível que pareça da nossa sala.

Naruto: Yoo minnaaa! garotas apresenta as novatas.

falou pras 4 garotas rsrs ( é claro dãããã)

Ino: eu apresento eu apreseeentoooo "dando pulinhos**

Temari: "empurra ela" Apresenta logo de uma vez entao. u.ú

Ino: Aaiiii! u.u bom garotos essas são Sakura e Alysha "fala apontando pra cada uma."

Ino: Meninas esses são: o mais calado e de cabelos vermelhos é o Gaara, o Emburrado e bonitão é o Sasuke, o bobo alegre é o Naruto ele é tapado também, o bunitim sem expressão é o Sai, o que ta resmungando e bocejando é o Shikamaru, e o arrogante metido é o Neji.

Temari: apresentações feitas.

-Sakura pervertida: alguém me segura se não eu agarro o lindão do Sasukeeee e não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos nem pelo que vai acontecer *o* -

-Alysha perva: me segurem também o Gaara ele é um DG de alto nível peerfeitooo lindooo maravilhoso gooossstoooosooooo suculentoooo saborosoooo irresistivelmente viciante olhar pra ele, imagine só provar ele *o* -

-Sakura/Alysha do maul/bem: eles são Homens ou comida? -

Alysha: Prazer em conhecê-los garotos. ^-^

Sakura: Prazer também. ^-^

Garotos: Igualmente.

depois das apresentações os pedidos de todos estavam prontos e eles pegaram pagaram e foram todos sentar numa mesa disponível.

Comeram e conversaram bastante, menos Sasuke,Gaara e Shikamaru, pois Shikamaru dormia, e os outros dois não eram de falar muito o que tornava eles sexy de tão sério.

passado um tempo toca o sinal e eles vão pra sala todos animados inclusive o Gaara, Sasuke e Shikamaru que mesmo que não admitissem eles gostaram das novatas elas eram peculiares e diferente de todas as outras garotas do colegio tirando as 4 do grupo kkkk.

Sakura: Alysha que é agora? Espera se você também é novata como você sabe que aula e que professor ira da a aula?

Alysha: kkkk porque eu fui a secretaria e comprei o nosso horário personalizado. e agora é a aula de química avançada(aquela de fazer porções e explodir coisas kkkk) com o Professor Orochimaru que por sinal parece que o mesmo fez uma experiência e se usou de cobaia porque ele é muito esquisito.

Sakura: horário personalizado?

Alysha: sim diz quais aulas e com que professor e tem a foto de cada professor junto de suas matérias *o* por isso paguei o horário comum é de graça por ser sem graça kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Sakura: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

garotos: olham pras duas que não param de rir.

garotas: também O.o

no momento que as duas estavam conversando e rindo alto o professor chega e fica parado encarando até que perde a paciência.

Orochimaru: Karrammm! se não se importarem garotassss vamossss a sala de experiências precisamos de fazer algumas experiências.(os `S` depois das palavras eh pra fazer o som de cobra kkkkkk mais soh pessima em descrever liguem nao)

toda sala: "O_O" "medo"

todos foram pra sala de química avançada e ficaram em duplas de casal na qual o professor sorteou conforme a chamada e ficou assim:

mesa 1: Ino/Sai.

Mesa 2:Temari/Shikamaru.

Mesa 3: Sasuke/Sakura.

Mesa 4: Tenten/Neji.

Mesa 5:Naruto/Hinata.

Mesa 6: Alysha/Gaara.

O resto das duplas sinceramente não interessa o resto não passam de simples e meros mortais insignificantes u.ú

Orochimaru chegou e começou a falar do que se consiste a química avançada, falou um monte de abobrinha que nimguem presto atenção e falou sobre exemplos de coisas que são feitas usando química avançada como Perfume.

me deu um estalo e tive que perguntar a Sakura chamei ela varias vezes e ela não me ouviu fui me pendurando na mesa e mesmo assim não ouvia fui chegando cada vez mais ate ela me ouvir.

Alysha: "dependura na mesa quase subindo em cima do Gaara" Sakura você sabe fazer perfume?

Sakura virando de costas: sim

Alysha: que bom. Eu sei fazer mais ou menos não gosto da essência das que eu faço =/ !

-Sakura intelectual: KKKKKKK sua buuurra nem isso não sabe Muauauaua eu sou a melhor *o*.-

-Alysha intelectual: Cala boca rosada Antipa... "sente calafrios" -

-Alysha/Sakura do maul: Nos não iremos avisar de novo sobre suas brigas mesquinhas. Ò_Ó -

-Sakura/Alysha intelectual abraçadas: N-N-Nao I-I-Iremos B-Brigar D-Denovo.-

-Sakura/Alysha do maul: Espero mesmo. U.u -

Orochimaru: Vou distribuir o que cada Dupla ira fazer e a dupla que fizer corretamente ganhara a primeira nota Praticamente de Graça do ano.

Alysha:"voltando ao seu lugar e se ajeitando" ^-^

Alysha olha pra Gaara e esse ta com Cara de poucos amigos.

Alysha: Gaara você esta irritado? O_o

Gaara: Não!

Orochimaru chegou e entregou um papel pro Gaara que abriu e leu e colocou na mesa.

Alysha: O_O fazer uma porção de limpar prata.

Alysha: muito fácil *o*

Gaara: O_o você é CDF não é?

Alysha: eu sou Inteligente se foi o que quis dizer ^-^

Gaara: Hum! que seja, não vou com a cara de CDFs u.ú

Alysha: =/ **se eu não tivesse falado que era fácil ele nem ia perceber.**

\- Alysha do bem: Que maul ele é muito maul ToT -

\- Alysha do maul: deixa eu te Possuir Alyshaaa eu vou da uma surra nele e ele nunca mais vai te magoar. Ò.Ó -

-Alysha Perva: Ele ah um DG muito Grosso não quero nem mais saber ele me da Náuseas. "com cara de quem quer vomitar"-

Sakura: Fazer perfume com Essência de Baunilha com Orquídeas azuis.

Sasuke: Credo.

Sakura: Facim. ^-^

Sasuke: Então você é CDF Hum! Não suporto CDF são tudo iguais. u.ú

Sakura: Eu não sou igual ao outros =( **ele me magoou mais não vou chorar **

-Sakura do bem: Que idiota grosso sua mula que ódio ele me da Vai lá Sakura do maul se apossa da Sakura e mata ele ò.ó -

-Sakura do maul: O_O que, que deu nessa aí? não interessa eu vou eu voou não tentem me impedi que é agora que mato um! Õ.Õ -

-Sakura perva: Isso mata ele mata ele mais mata ele de prazeeeer de luxuuuriaaa *o* ai eu quero ver ele não gostar da CDF Sakura. -

passado alguns minutos as garotas Temari,Ino,Tenten,Hinata notaram que as duas Novatas estavam tristes e de cabeças baixas enquanto faziam suas experiências.

Temari: Tenten o que houve com Sa-chan e Sha-chan?

Tenten: eu que sei?

Hinata: parece que aqueles a magoaram.

Ino: aaa! se fizeram isso eu arrebento eles .ò.ó

Alysha estava distraída em seus pensamentos e magoada com o que o ruivinho a dissera que coloco algo a mais em sua porção algo que não podia e Derrepente...

KAAABUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

espirro gosma em todos da sala e mais na dupla próxima a explosão.

Gaara: Que droga é essa?! "olha fuzilando Alysha"

Alysha: M..m...me , não foi de propósito "falou quase chorando"

Gaara: porque não presta mais atenção CDF Metida olha só o que você me fez, não vai ser tão fácil de limpar isso de mim, que nojo alem de ser CDF é imprestável também! ù.ú

Gaara havia dito tudo isso praticamente gritando e toda sala ouviu isso logo começou a rir de Alysha menos Sakura e as meninas e alguns dos meninos.

Alysha quase que chorando coloca as mãos na cara e sai correndo saindo da sala aos soluços já.

Sakura foi atrás dela e as garotas queriam ir mais foi barradas pelo Orochimaru.

Alysha corria muito rápido não sabia a direção só corria. Parou por estar cansada e querendo respirar por que correr chorando aos soluços é exaustivo. Ate que Sakura a alcançou e a abraçou, Alysha chorou até dormir em seu colo. Ambas estava debaixo de um pé de cereja carregados de Sakura(flores de cerejeira).

A aula havia acabado e Sakura ficou ali com Alysha ate que as garotas e os garotos a acharam as garotas haviam pegado os materiais delas e foram atrás delas ate as acharem de baixo da cerejeira e junto com os garotos foram lá.

Quando chegaram lá depararam com uma Alysha toda suja com o rosto avermelhado e olhos inchados de tanto chorar dormindo no colo de Sakura que o mesmo se encontrava encharcado pelas lagrimas de Alysha.

Gaara: Aí! ù.ú ""falou apos levar um tapa forte no braço da irmã Temari""

Temari: Como ela ta?

Sakura: ela parou de chorar a uns 5 minutos e adormeceu.

Ino: tadinha.=(

Hinata: porque não levamos ela pra casa de uma de nos?

Tenten: Melhor ainda!

todas olham para Tenten

Tenten: Iremos fazer uma festa de pijama pra anima a Alysha ela precisa das amigas dela.

enquanto Tenten falava toda animada Alysha havia acordado e se levantado olhou sem que nimguem percebesse nem Sakura que estava concentrada em Tenten, viu os garotos todos e parou em Gaara que estava com uma cara de mais poucos amigos ainda e se levantou pegou suas coisas e começou a caminha em direção a saída do colegio.

Sakura: Bom vou acorda a ...?

Sakura e as garotas começaram a olhar pra todos os lados feito loucas procurando algo que não existe. ate que ouvem.

Gaara: olha lá ela ù.ú "aponta"

todas olham

e sai correndo atrás dela e os garotos foram andando sem pressa discutindo.

Naruto: Pow Gaara você não podia ter pegado leve com ela né? Pow ela é novata.!

Sai: não queria concorda com o tapado mais ele tem razão agora. u.u

Shikamaru: você é muito problemático cara.

Sasuke: ela é CDF é igual a todas CDF só que essa dai é chorona. ""falou indiferente e frio""

Gaara: é isso ai Sasuke! u.ú

as meninas já haviam marcado a festa de pijama na casa da Sakura que morava sozinha e pra sexta feira pra passa 3 dias la direto de pijama fariam tudo.

os garotos ficaram só ouvindo e Alysha não tava muito bem tava mais pra baixo que defunto.

Alysha: Eu to indo pra minha casa gente se vê amanha garotas. tchau ""falou como se tivesse morta e esquecido de morrer.""

todas: tchau

assim se foi o primeiro dia de aula cheios de desafios e surpresas e decepção, será que isso ira mudar? será que Alysha ira passar por cima dessa desastroso dia? fica pra próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 o Troco de Alysha**

Surpresas da vida! Capitulo 2 - O troco de Alysha.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo porque ta muito engraçado (Eu: eu axo pelo menos kkkk) e eespero que voces me digam se realmente ficou bom Obrigada desde jaa =D...

Eu peço desculpas pela hiper demora mais é que eu nao tive tempo de entra na net ToT trabalho nao deixou ToT mais eu postei e nao pretendo abandonar essa fic mesmo ela tendo só um comentario ToT que me parte o S2

**Naruto e demais personagens pertencem apenas ao titio Kishimoto Masashi, pedi imprestado a ele os perssonagens que utilizarei em minha fic.

"Gente eu nao irei utilizar todos os personagens de Naruto pq se nao ia perder o contesto e como eu ainda nao intendi como eu coloco só os perssonagens na qual eu irei utiliza vai aparecer todos la em cima mais grande parte deles nao irao aparecer em nenhum capitulo."

Obs: Irei acrescentar apenas uma perssonagem que nao possui em nenhum anime que eu conhessa(pode acontecer de ter, quem vai saber kkk) o nome dela é Alysha irei descreve-la na fic.

legenda:

inner : - "FALA" -

Pensamentos : ** "Pensamentos" **

intromissao autora : ( eu )

expressoes innes/perssonagens: " expressoes "

falar mentalmente: % fala mental %

Qualquer coisa que precisem saber a mais irei escrever aqui nos proximos capitulos.

sem mais o que exclarecer que comece a Fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~x~x~x~x~~~~~~~~~x~x~x~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alysha chegou em seu apartamento e jogou a mochila em qualquer canto e foi tirando sua roupa suja deixando onde elas caíram e foi direto pro banheiro ligou a água quente e deixou enchendo a banheira e ia colocando os sais de banho e as coisas de hidratar a pele depois foi no espelho e começou a soltar o cabelo que estava preso por um arranjo tipo coque mais que fazia um falso rabo de cavalo. E foi pra banheira tomou um banho quente e refletiu mais suas Inners.

 **-Alysha do maul: Aquele Gaara nojento u.ú ele é um insensível. Um, um Grosso de primeira linha, que odio! ò.ó**

 **-Alysha pervertida: detesto dizer isso mais, a Alysha do maul tem razão u.ú.**

 **-Alysha do bem: Realmente!**

 **-Alysha ingênua: Ele não deve ter tido uma mãe carinhosa ._.**

 **-Alysha Intelectual: Que nada ele é um Psicopata.**

-Alysha: Que nada ele tem medo da aproximação das pessoas e ele afasta elas dessa forma, pois bem eu vou ignorá-lo e só falarei com ele se ele dirigir a palavra a mim u.ú

 **-Alysha do Maul: é assim que se faz *o* você é minha idola *o***

 **-Alysha pervertida: mais eu faria ele te deseja u.ú mais ta bom assim.**

-Alysha: Espera ai! O_O Pervertida você é um gênio! *o*

 **-Alysha intelectual: mais eu achei que eu era o gênio aqui! ToT**

 **-Alysha Pervertida: eu sabia que no fundo eu era o gênio *o***

 **-Alysha do maul: Deu asas de mais agora ta se achando u.ú, coitada!**

 **-Alysha ingênua: Parabéns pervertida ^-^**

-Alysha: não Pervertida você é um gênio em me da a idéia de fazer ele se arrepender de ter me ofendido. Vou fazer ele me desejar, fazer ele me querer e vou esnobá-lo deixá-lo louco por mim e desprezá-lo o.ó MUAHAUHAHAUHAUHA!

 **-Todas as inner de Alysha: MUAHAUAHUHAUHAUHA!**

Triiiiririririiiiimmmmmm! (toque do telefone da casa da Alysha- Eu: estridente nem um pouco u.u)

-Alysha: O_o Droga! Nem banho eu tenho mais direito de tomar! ù.ú

Alysha sai da banheira se enrola na toalha e vai atender o telefone.

-Alysha: Alou!(cara de poucos amigos)

\- Alysha?! Aqui quem fala é o Gaara.

-Alysha: O_O Gaara?! O que você quer? u.u

-Gaara: Sabe minha Irma não vai parar de me torrar se eu não pedir desculpas pra você então desculpa.

-Alysha: Sabe não deveria desculpar, mais eu não sou você então ta desculpado. Era só isso?

-Gaara: O_O glump (engoliu seco) N-não, era só isso mesmo então tchau.

Antes dele desligar o telefone Alysha desligou deixando um Gaara com cara de taxo.

Na casa do Gaara.

-Temari: ò.Ó e ai?!

-Gaara (com cara de taxo): Que? Ah! Ela me desculpo.

-Temari: que cara de taxo foi essa?

Gaara percebendo que ela percebeu ficou com sua cara costumeira de indiferente.

-Gaara: Nada não hum!...

-Temari: Sei!

Na casa de Alysha.

 **-Alysha do maul: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ele deve ta com cara de taxo kkkkkkkkkk**

 **-Alysha do bem: acho que você pegou pesado =S**

 **-Alysha pervertida: que nada só é o pontapé inicial pro plano de conquista MUAHAHUAUAHUHAUHA...**

 **-Alysha ingênua: To com medo da pervertida (Cara de medo)**

-Alysha: Exatamente pervertida! Eu vou tratar ele da mesma forma que ele me tratar, e serei superior a ele e vou seduzir ele e ele vai rastejar por mim e vai se arrepender de ter me ofendido e magoado.

- **Todas as Inners de Alysha: MUAHAHAHAHA...**

Passou o restante do dia e chegou a noite (Eu: é obvio que chego a noite u.ú)

Alysha ligou na casa de Sakura.

-Alysha: Alo Sakura?

-Sakura: Sim.

-Alysha: Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje.

-Sakura: Conta que eu to loca pra saber *o*

Alysha conta detalhadamente o que aconteceu pra Sakura.

-Sakura: Eu não acredito O_O

-Alysha: Pois acredite e já se acostume porque eu vou mudar e mudar pra melhor!

-Sakura: Pois eu também vou mudar, o Sasuke também esta precisando de uma lição.

-Alysha: Pois bem, amanha após a aulas nos vamos ao shopping fazer compras, vamos remodelar nosso guarda-roupa de Brega pra Super fashion e extremamente Sexy *o*

-Sakura: *o* compras eu amo compras *o*

-Alysha: já ta tarde vamos dormir pra amanha botarmos o plano em ação, e mais uma coisa essencial na aula amanha nada de abrir a boca sobre nossa mudança, nem nosso plano ficara em segredo ate semana que vem depois da festa do pijama.

-Sakura: Por que?

-Alysha: Porque vamos deixar eles pensar que nos esquecemos do que eles fizeram pra gente.

-Sakura: mais ainda não entendi porque depois da festa.

-Alysha: que ai nos podemos contar com a ajuda das garotas. *o*

-Sakura: Aaaaaa... *o*

-Alysha/Sakura: Boa Noite ate amanha *o*.

Ambas desligam o telefone juntas e vão dormir.

No dia seguinte já no colegio.

-Meninas: Bom dia Sa-chan e Sha-chan ^-^

-Sakura/Alysha: Bom dia ^-^

-Ino: Alysha, você esta se sentindo melhor?

-Alysha: sim estou, obrigada.

-Temari: que bom mais Alysha tem como você me contar o que você disse pro Gaara no telefone que deixou ele com cara de taxo?

-Todas as garotas menos Alysha/Sakura/Temari: Gaara com cara de Taxo? O_O

-Alysha: kkkkkkkkkkkk (ri da cara delas)

Alysha conta detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu ate a parte que ela fala com Gaara.

-Ino: Nooossaaa! O_O

-Tenten: Isso é incriveel! O_O

-Hinata: Você é muito corajosa. O_O

-Temari: kkkkkkkkkkk agora entendi porque ele fico com cara de taxo.

-Sakura: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-Alysha: mais vao se acostumando porque ele vai fica mais vezes com cara de taxo e outros tipos de cara MUAHAUHAUHAUH..

! (SINAL)

-Todas garotas: O_O""

-Alysha: Cara ainda fico surda primeiro é o toque do telefone lá de casa que é estridente e agora o sinal do colegio que é exagerado o.ó

-Garotas: Concordo!

Foram pra aula e transcorreu bem, Alysha ignorando Gaara e mostrando o seus dotes intelectuais, manhosos, charmosos, etc. Sakura a mesma coisa com Sasuke já que ambos sentavam perto uns dos outros. As aulas acabaram e Sakura e Alysha se despediram animadamente das amigas e foram de braços dados pro shopping.

-Alysha: compras! *o*

-Sakura: Compras! *o*

E foram rondaram o shopping todo entraram em todas as lojas de roupas da moda e sutiãs e Calcinhas sexy* e depois de horas comprando resolveram lanchar.

-Sakura: *o* comprei só coisas boas e bonitas, mais falta maquiagens =/

-Alysha: ainda temos tempo e se não der temos a semana toda hoje é Terça temos 3 dias pra fazermos isso e temos que comprar pijamas pra festa *o* temos que comprar no mínimo 6

-Sakura: 6?

-Alysha: Sim, 6 pijamas, 2 por dias *o*

 **-Alysha pervertida: Pra que 6? Não vai ter nenhum gatinho pra gente se exibir afff..**

 **-Alysha do maul: é uma festa de pijamas só vai garotas sua burra! u.ú**

 **-Sakura pervertida: a Alysha pervertida tem razão não tem graça se exibir prum bando de garotas.**

 **-Sakura do maul: u.ú garotas burras afff...**

 _-Alysha: a pervertida tem razão._

 _-Sakura: O_o?_

 _-Alysha: não tem garotos pra nos exibirmos._

 _-Sakura: mais é uma festa de pijama de garotas._

 _-Alysha: isso é muito comum nos não somos comuns u.ú_

 _-Sakura: onde você quer chegar?!_

 _-Alysha com olhar pervertido: nós iremos chamar os garotos pra essa festa *o*_

 _Sakura que estava bebendo Coca-cola cuspiu tudo nu pobre rapas que estava na mesa ao lado e se virou com olhos de espanto pra Alysha._

 _-Sakura: O_O Você tem minhoca na cabeça, bebeu, usou drogas, não tem como fazermos uma festa de pijama assim!_

 _-Alysha: tem sim u.ú e eu não bebi,não uso drogas, e não tenho minhocas na cabeça tenho um monte de Inners dentro dela e me dão ótimas idéias pra complementar nosso plano!_

 _-Sakura: u.u duvido que as garotas vão aceitar e os garotos muito menos._

 _-Alysha: deixa comigo (Olhar maléfico) Muauauauauahauhauha..._

 _-Sakura: as vezes você me assusta._

Assim terminaram de lanchar e ensopar pobres indivíduos foram pro restante das compras e compraram as mini camisolas pra super esperada festa do pijama e foram cada uma pra sua casa e dormiram.

No dia seguinte no recreio no colegio.

-Alysha: garotas e garotos(com voz de desprezo na parte dos garotos) bom dia.

-Garotas: Bom diaaa *o*

-Garotos menos Naruto e Neji:...

-Naruto: Bom dia (sorriso ala Naruto)

-Neji: Bom dia.

-Alysha: Garotas preciso conversar com vocês em particular.

-Garotas: O_O é serio?

-Alysha: sobre a festa de pijama.

Garotas expulsão sem dó e compaixão os garotos da mesa.

Alysha: Bom! Sabe eu tava pensando que nós não somos um grupo comuns de garotas, correto?

Nesse momento Sakura chega e senta.

-Garotas menos Sakura: Sim, certo.

-Alysha: então fazer uma simples festa de pijamas comum não se enfaixaria no nosso perfil correto?

-Garotas menos Sakura: Certo.

-Alysha: por que não chamamos os garotos pra irem também?

-Garotas menos Sakura e Alysha: O_O O queeeee?

-Alysha: ^-^

-Sakura: eu avisei que elas não iriam gostar da idéia.

-Ino: eles vão nos ver de pijama O_o

-Alysha: Hai!

-Tenten: eles vão nos ver desarrumadas no dia seguinte O_O

-Alysha: Hai!

-Temari: eles vão ouvir nossas conversas u.u

-Alysha: Hai!

-Hinata: E- eles vão dormir com agente O_O

-Alysha: Hai!

-Todas garotas: Você esta louca!

-Alysha: Na verdade não, me ouçam, pra que nos iríamos exibir nossas mini camisolas?

-Garotas: O_o?

-Ino: até que não é uma má idéia.

-Tenten: tem razão.

-Temari: mais o frouxo do Shikamaru nem fica acordado pra me ver u.u

-Garotas menos Temari: hummmm!

-Temari: opa falei de mais, eu topo.

-Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-Alysha: então ta decidido.

-Garotas: mais você que terá de convencê-los a irem.

-Alysha:O_O eu? mais eu tive a ideia!... pode deixar eu convenço bando de medrosas! ò.ó

Depois disso Alysha saiu da mesa e foi atrás dos garotos, achou ele numa rodinha no pátio e foi ate eles.

-Alysha: Ola! Garotos.

-Garotos: Ola!

Alysha senta perto de Naruto e começa a falar.

-Alysha: Garotos, eu estou aqui em nome das garotas pra convidá-los a participar da festa de pijama que ira ocorrer nessa sexta a partir das 19 horas na casa da Sakura.

-Garotos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Gaara: O que deu em vocês pra acharem que nos iríamos querer participar dessas coisas de garotas mimadas?

-Alysha: u.ú Primeiro nós não somos mimadas e em segundo se você é um bixa que se esconde atrás dessa mascara de arrogância é problema seu e você não precisa ir, não iria mudar nada sem sua presença insignificante e desprezível! (falou com toda arrogância e cinismo que tinha em sua voz)

 **-Alysha do bem: O_O Malvada você possuiu ela? (fuzilando Alysha do maul)**

 **-Alysha do Maul: O_O não.**

 **-Alysha pervertida: arrebenta ele kkkkkk olha a cara dele kkkkk(aponta e ri)**

 **-Todas as Inners: KKkkkkkkk...**

-Garotos: O_O

Gaara fico novamente com cara de taxo e atônito

-Alysha: e ai garotos querem ir?

-Naruto: mais porque vocês querem que agente va?

-Alysha: na verdade é que não tem graça exibir nossos pijamas, super sexy e fashion, pras garotas então... precisamos de garotos.

-Garotos: O_O estamos dentro !

-Alysha: Ótimo *o*

Alysha sai toda feliz saltitando indo de volta pro refeitório.

Garotos olham pro Gaara e deparam com ele de cara de taxo e atônito.

-Sasuke: Cara a CDF Chorona sabe da uma resposta de deixar ate o Gaara com cara de Taxo O_O

-Naruto: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Gaara encontro alguém a sua altura kkkk

-Neji: coitado kkkkkkkk

-Shikamaru: que problemático mais gostei ele merecia u.u Zzzzz...

Gaara se recupera do transe e vê os garotos rindo dele.

-Gaara: ...(fuzilando eles com o olhar)

-Garotos: O.o

Enquanto isso no refeitório...

-Meninas: E ai Alysha?

-Alysha: vocês acham o q?

-Sakura: se convenceu elas aposto que também os convenceu.

-Alysha: é claro *o*

-Garotas: então vamos láá...

-Alysha: Sakura você consegue arruma a casa para uma festa inesquecível com direito até a desfile de pijamas?

-Sakura: os meninos também vão participar do desfile?

-Alysha: é claro *o*

-Sakura: então dou *o*

 **-Sakura Pervertida: Espero que todos eles durmam pelados *o***

 **-Alysha pervertida: é *o***

-Alysha: então vocês estão encarregadas de fazer a lista de que eles precisam levar incluindo as roupas dele se não eles não vão levar pijamas u.u

-Garotas: Ok.

Assim passou o dia e a noite e no próximo dia já era Quinta.

Temari chegou na rodinha dos garotos com um monte de papel na Mao.

-Temari: Garotos! Aqui estão a lista do que vocês tem que levar pra festa.

Entrega um papel pra cada garoto e quando chega no Shikamaru.

-Temari: (da um peteleco no Shikamaru) Acorda preguiçoso!

Entrega o papel pro Shikamaru e vai embora.

-Garotos: O_O

-Sasuke: Eu não vou levar cueca boxers.

-Neji: cara elas são taradas!

-Naruto: será que elas vão usar lingeries também?

-Garotos: O_O (olham pro Naruto) TARADO!

-Naruto: ora não é questão de ser tarado, mais sim se elas pediram isso é que elas também vão levar.

-Garotos: O_O (olhando pro Naruto) fizeram lavagem cerebral nele.

-Naruto: O_o?

-Garotos: u.u"

Enquanto isso Temari chegava onde as garotas estavam.

-Temari: entreguei a lista, mais porque vocês colocaram Cuecas Boxers na lista?

-Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk pra ver a cara deles só kkkk.

-Temari: O_o kkkkkkkkkkk...

-Alysha: Mais vamos lá hoje já é quinta e temos que organizar tudo e arrumar comida pra três dias.

-Sakura: bom eu arrumo minha casa a questão de comida e bebida é com vocês.

 **-Sakura do maul: Não faça a comida e coloca veneno nela o.ó**

 **-Sakura pervertida: sim faça a comida mais não coloque veneno e sim sonífero e abusa sexualmente deles *o***

 **-Sakura do bem: O que vocês estão falando, isso não é coisa que se faça isso é imoral u.ú**

-Alysha: mais do que justo.

-Temari: é mesmo.

-Tenten: quem vai cozinhar?

-Alysha: eu e mais alguém.

-Hinata: pode ser eu.

-Tenten: eu,Ino e Temari levaremos a sobremesa e bebidas certo?

-Todas garotas: Hai! Combinado!

Enquanto elas combinavam com os meninos.

-Shikamaru: e aqui diz levar pijamas sexy e não trapos velhos O_o, problemáticas.

-Gaara: hum...

-Sasuke: elas tão de brincadeiras só pode.

-Neji: só espero que elas estejam usando camisolas super sexy.

-Garotos: é!

Passado isso as aulas transcorreram normalmente e...

!

-Todos da escola em coro: EXAGERADO!

(eu: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk deve ser engraçado ouvir isso)

Todos foram pra suas respectivas casas.

-Alysha: ai...ai...ai... o que eu vou vestir?

 **-Alysha do maul: Veste aquela roupa de couro preta justa em você e as luvas de couro junto com o xicotinho com ferros nas pontas ò.ó**

 **-Alysha ingênua: ela vai parecer uma ninja *o* vai brincar de ninja rsrs.**

 **-Alysha pervertida: que couro o que õ.õ vai pelada *o* quero só ver se um bicha feito o Gaara não vira homem na hora quando te ver Nua. *o***

 **-Alysha do bem: vocês só falam merda u.u Alysha vai com o azul marinho de carmuça, o vinho cor de sangue de seda e o salmão de renda.**

 **-Alysha pervertida: ta leva todos você pode usar um de manha outro a tarde e outro a noite *o* nos três dias kkk e o restante desfila *o***

 _-Alysha: Boa idéia levarei todas e La eu escolho *o*_

Arrumou todas as coisas que tinha que levar e foi fazer a sua janta pra durmir.

Enquanto isso na casa de Sakura.

-Sakura: como eu farei a decoração?

 **-Sakura pervertida: Coloca um monte de camisinha ali e um monte aqui...**

 **-Sakura do maul: Que camisinha o que! Coloca um monte de fusil ali e um monte de balas aqui um monte de faca lá..**

 **-Sakura do bem: Parem com isso vocês duas, a festa é de pijama não de chacina ou carnaval suas anormais u.ú**

 **-Sakura ingênua: eu gosto de carnaval e de chá *o***

 **-Outras Inners: -.-"**

-Sakura: já sei! Irei colocar um globo aqui no centro da sala, luzes espalhados pela casa toda e colocarei colchões no chão vários colchões e almofadas travesseiros ursos pantufas. *o*

Depois de decidido foi arruma a sua janta e dormir.

Na casa das outras garotas elas separaram as roupas que usariam lingeries e programaram o que fariam no dia da festa.

Chegando no colegio todas as garotas estavam super animadas e os garotos com cara de indiferentes menos o Naruto.

-Alysha: garotas já esta tudo pronto?

-Garotas: sim!

-Alysha: e com vocês garotos? (falou com pouco caso encarando o Gaara)

-Garotos:...

-Naruto: liga não eles são assim mais respondendo você sim ta tudo pronto com agente também.

-Alysha: Ótimo! (com um sorriso ala Naruto pro Naruto)

Naruto correspondeu com seu sorriso e sua mão atrás da cabeça como de costume.

Enquanto todos conversavam animadamente distraídos, Alysha lembrou de uma coisa.

-Alysha: Garotos me confirmem por favor quem ira de vocês?

-Gaara: Olha só bancando a educadinha usando por favor.(falou caçoando de Alysha)

-Alysha: Ao contrario do você pensa, minha mãe me deu Educação, mais eu só sou educada com quem é comigo, e você sua mula não é então não devo nenhum respeito a você então vê se te enxerga garoto que eu sou mais eu, e não preciso dos seus conselhos por que eles nem sendo vendidos não servem pra nada! (falou com ódio)

-Garotas/Garotos: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-Gaara: ...(com cara de abobado e sem graça)

Alysha deu as costas e foi indo em direção a entrada do colegio pra ir pra classe. Quando coloca as mãos nos ouvidos tampando eles. Derrepente...

!

-Todos no pátio: Filho da P... EXAGERADO!

-Temari: Gaara a próxima vês não vai com zoaçao pro lado da Alysha, ela ao contrario de outras garotas é sensível de mais, mais mesmo sendo sensível sabe se defender muito bem e sabe ser mais forte que qualquer garota, e mais você só meche com ela por que?

-Gaara: porque... não torra! u.ú

-Temari: se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que esta começando a gostar dela.

-Gaara: ...

-Temari: ate mais.

Todos foram pra classe e as aulas transcorreram perfeitamente e todos foram pra casa termina de arrumarem as coisas pra festa a noite.

-Alysha: *o* não posso espera pra chegar a noite *o*

 **-Alysha do maul: É claro você ira matar o Gaara amanha *o***

 **-Alysha pervertida: matar de prazer fazer ele pedir bis *o***

 **-Alysha do bem: vocês duas só falam merda u.ú**

 **-Alysha ingênua: eu gosto de Biz *o***

 **-Outra Inners: -.-"**

Alysha vai pra cozinha e separa o que ela ira fazer pra comer hoje a noite na festa e coloca junto as coisas que irão pra casa de Sakura.

Na casa de Sakura...

-Sakura: Pronto! Ta tudo pronto falta soh virem com a comida e bebida *o*

 **-Sakura do Maul: ToT nada de armas?**

 **-Sakura do bem: Não!**

 **-Sakura pervertida: nada de camisinha?**

 **-Sakura do bem: Não!**

 **-Sakura ingênua: nada de balas?**

 **-Sakura do bem: N...O que até você Ingênua? O_O**

 **-Sakura ingênua: é eu gosto de chupar balas de morango,menta ToT**

 **-Outras Inners: -.-"**

Dindooom (campainha)

Sakura: Já to indo atender! (grita em resposta a campainha)

Abre a porta e vê Hinata, Tenten, Ino e Alysha entrando com um monte de sacola e mochilas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3:A festa! Parte1**

minhas intromissoes em parenteses ( eu ) e os pensamentos deles entre xaves  
" pensamentos deles "

e as açoes entre asteristicos * açoes *

eu agradesso desde ja as dicas e os reviews *o* amei todos.

outro aviso importante IGNOREM OS ERROS ORTOGRAFICOS porfavor. eu tive que formatar o meu notebook e nao tive como instalar o office 2007 na qual eu uso =( . entao eu estou continuando a fanfic aqui mesmo entao eu pesso desculpas desde ja se for preciso mais tarde eu arrumo no word outro dia se nao demora de mais pra eu postar o capitulo hehehe ^-^

bom aprovetem a leitura e boas gargalhadas kkkk :P

Capitulo 3: A Festa! Parte 1...

Depois que elas chegaram na casa de Sakura-chan Hinata e Alysha foram direto pra cozinha e a Temari e Ino foi pra mesa da sala estavam arrumando todos os restantes dos preparativos junto com Sakura e Tenten foi arrumar os quartos na qual um as meninas iriam durmi e o outro os meninos e depois ia ajudar a arruma a sala pro desfile.

-Alysha: Hina-chan, ^.^ vamos fazer o que?

-Hinata: Que tal Strognoff (eu: acho que é assim que se escreve) acompanhado de arroz branco e batata palha?

-Alysha: Sera que todos vao gostar?

-Hinata: Claro vao -^.^-

-Alysha: Entao tudo ok, vamos começar =D. *dando seu sorriso ala Naruto*

-Hinata: Mais ..é...o -Kun go..gosta de Ra..mém *falava gaguejando e com os dedos batendo um no outro e corada*

-Alysha: ^-^ entao faremos baaastaaante rámem pq eu AMO ramem "e Gaara deve odia ramem ò.ó"

 **-Alysha do maul: Poe pimenta super hiper infinitamente forte no ramem do Gaara ò.ó**

 **-Alysha Pervertida: que nada coloca boa noite cinderela no ramen dele e faz ele fazer tudo que vc ker uma dica streep tease(** acho que se escreve assim **) =P**

 **-Alysha Ingenua: coloca açucar,mel,marchimelow, chiclete chocolate, =D *o* *sonhando e babando de vontade***

 **-outras Inners: eeekaaaaaaaaaaaa *vomitando***

 **-Alysha ingenua: uééé? O_o o que eu fiz?**

Hinata estava fazendo a comida (Ramem) pro jantar e Alysha estava fazendo a sobremesa.

-Alysha: "hehehehe ò.ó o Gaara vai ver só isso aqui vai dexa ele aterrorizado"

Alysha estava misturando um monte de coisa doce numa fasilha só fazendo uma meleca os ingredientes sao:  
Bastaaaante marchimelow, muito chocolate granulado, confete, chiclete, jujuba, brigadeiro derretido, calda de marmelo, doce de morango, chantilly, pingo de ouro(chocolate), doce de leite, sorvete de creme, leite condensado, abacaxi, mel, geleia de damasco, chocolate branco, chocolate de menta, licor de chocolate, granulados de chocolate coloridos, castanha de caju granulado, castanha do para granulado, granola, cereal, todos os doces que tinha na dispensa no momento nao interessa o sabor deles, todos as melequinhas que tinha na jeladeira de coloca em sorvete, e ainda recorreu a fussar na muchila dos garotos e pegar todas as guloseimas que tinham dentro e depois acressentou canela, açucar e misturou tudo na enoooooorme vailha que ela arranjou pra caber tuuuuuuudo issso e enfeitou e coloco no freeser.

-Hinata: O_O que meleca é essa Sha-chan? *cara de nojo*

-Alysha: *cara de quem ta planejando atacar a casa branca* a..ah isso ^.^" é a sobremesa.

-Hinata: sobremesa é?*olhar desconfiante* o.õ

-Alysha: e..eh! E..eu aprendi com uma amiga la doooo...doooo...do Alaska .. eh do Alaska foi isso. ^-^".."droga el;a nunca vai cair sua anta(se chingando aki) eu nem fui no alaska -.-" "

-Hinata: e qual eh o nome disso? *olhar suspeito* õ.o

-Alysha: o nome? ah o nomee claaaarooooo como pude esquecer o noooomeeee"droga meu plano vai falhar merda" olha a sobremesa tem nome...e eh nome de sobremesa viu! o nome eh doce surpresa! eh isso doce surpresa ^^""

-Hinata: ah O_o

Passado um tempo a comida tava pronta e todos os preparativos tambem. a casa tava toda decorada a carater do evento, cheio de flu flu pra la e pra ca, muita pluma, muitas almofadas etc (imaginem)

-Temari: Cade aTenten?

-Tenten: Ja to indo acabei de arruma aqui u.ú.

-Ino: e como ficou os quartos?

-Tenten: ficou otimos o nosso e o deles estao muito bem arrumados.

-Sakura: Bom vamos começar a arruma as coisas para as brincadeiras e depois vamos todas nos reunir pra organizarmos a programaçao.

Garotas: Haaaiii!

Feito isso todas ajudaram e deixaram tudo Perfeito e sentaram na mesa pra organizarem.

-Sakura: a primeira coisa a ser feita é eles arrumarem as coisas deles no quarto deles.

 **-Sakura pervertida: O_O e manda eles ja virem de cuecaaaas *o***

 **-Sakura do maul: Que naada coloca cobras e escorpioes nos colchoes MAuhauhauhauha *riso malefico***

 **-Sakura do bem: O_O parem de falar merda voces duas aff...**

-Alysha: depois vamos passar pra eles a programaçao, iremos fazer uma gincana na qual o grupo que ganhar escolhe o premio. *cara de tramando coisa*

 **-Alysha do maul: MUAuhauhauhauhua! eles vao pená com nois MAUAUhuhauhuah vao pedir clemencia,misericordia, piedade.**

 **-Alysha pervertida: MAuhauahuahasas o premio que nos vamos pedir e que eles fassam Streeptease *o* *babando ***

 **-Alysha do bem: voces duas nao tem geito viu u.u**

-Temari: qual vai ser a primeira brincadeira?

-Tenten: que tal Mimica?

 **-Alysha pervertida: vamos fazer eles fazerem mimicas de streepteas *o***

 **-Sakura pervertida: é vamos *o***

-Alysha: É mimica a primeira vai ser essa cada grupo tem 3 tentativas pra acertar o que a pessoa esta mimicando*sorriso malicioso*

-Sakura: a segunda pode ser desenhar alguma coisa e agente tentar acerta o que é na qual vale so tres tentativas pra cada grupo.

 **-Sakura do maul: vamos desenhar como nos queremos matar eles ò.ó**

 **-Alysha do maul: e como vamos tortura-los *o* mauhsuahsuahsuahsuhasuhau**

 **-Sakura/Alysha pervertida: matar eles de prazer tortura-los de vontade kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

enquanto iam dizendo as brincadeiras e as regras basicas Hinata anotava tudo num caderno.

-Hinata: Podiamos tambem fazer caraoke.

-Alysha: Hinata voce é um genio *o*

 **-Alysha pervertida: karaoke com streeptese nao eh uma mah ideia *o* *babando***

 **-Outras inners: -.-""**

-Ino: desfile?

-Sakura: é desfile eles tem que desfilar e nos tambem.

 **-Sakura pervertida: desfile fazendo streeptese ou nu de uma vez *o* *desidratando de tanto babar***

 **-Inner do maul: chamem uma ambulancia ela ta desidratando...calma dexa pra lá ò.ó**

-Alysha: quem vai ser o juiz do desfile? "eu eu eu ! *dando saltinhos e balançando as maos*(isso em pensamento) eu quero eu quero"

-Temari: Ora 1 de cada grupo tem que ser o juiz! nao vao participar do desfile.

-Sakura: é isso ae!

 **-Sakura do maul: Quero so ver a cara que o Sasuke vai ficar quando me ver desfilando ele vai ter um infarto Mauiiuahsuahsuahsuah!**

 **-Sakura pervertida: kkkkk ele vai ser possuido pelo desejo e vai te agarra =P**

 **-Sakura do bem: O_O nem quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer.**

 **-Sakura ingenua: O que vai acontecer? '-'**

-Alysha: Dança tambem =P *cara de muleka*

 **-Alysha pervertida/do maul: MAuauahuahuahs agora eu mato o cabeça de fosfuro ... ele vai infartar quando me ver dançar ò.ó *cara de pscicopata* Ò.ó**

 **-Alysha do bem: Coitadim do fosfuro mutante ToT ...**

-Ino: entao vamos nos arrumar pra quando eles chegarem agente ja estar prontas e eles nao virem com desculpas esfarrapadas pra vestirem os pijamas Hum!

-Garotas: Tem razao, vamos!

Elas foram se arrumar vou descrever so o pijama a maquiagem cabelo fica pra imaginaçao de voces hehehehe ^.~

 **#Alysha** \- vestida com uma camisola de seda que vai ate o meio das cochas na cor Azul marinho com bordados de borboletas e orquideas brancas com azul perolado e detalhes em carmuça.#

 **#Sakura-** Vestida com um Babydoll de Seda na cor Rosa bebe, o short do babydoll vai ate um pouco acima da metade da coxa a blusa chega ate o short, tem bordads finicimos e delicados de um beijaflor e uma rosa vermelha e os babados do babydoll sao derenda vermelha.#

 **#Tenten-** Um Babydoll de calça que vai ate a metade da canela, na cor marrom, com detalhes de uma menininha comendo chocolate em bege , e a blusa do babydoll vai ate um pouco acima da cinturamostrando o umbigo deixando a senssaçao de minininha sexy =P. #

 **#temari:** Uma camisola de carmuça vermelha, que vai ate a metade da canela, e tem um corte no canto que vai ate acima da metade da coxa, deixando sua coxa direita toda exposta.#

 **#Ino:** uma camisola curterrima de Setim que vai ate um palmo abaixo do bumbum, na cor preta com detalhes de um beijo (eu: aquela marca de beijo) branca na parte de traz na altura do bumbum no canto esquerdo.#

 **#Hinata:** Um Babydoll de calça comprida de seda, na cor lilaz, com detalhes de coraçoes em roxo, e com renda roxa tambem, bluza faz tipo uma bata marcando bem o busto e solto que nem um vestido ate metade da coxa e na blusa abaixo do busto tinha uma renda tipo que prendendo a blusa la e no meio um coraçao maior enfeitando.#

Depois que todas se arrumaram, mal chegaram na sala e a campainha toca.

Tiindoooommm!

-Alysha: eu abro ^-^"hehehe eh agora ò.ó"

Alysha abre a porta e se depara com quem menos queria u.u

-Alysha: tanto garoto pra toca a campainha tinha que ser justo voce cabeça de fosforo mutante! *falou com um certo despreso na voz*"heheeee ta com cara de bobo"

O que a Alysha nao percebeu foi que Gaara fico vermelho quando viu ela de camisola kkkkkkkk

-Gaara: Boa noite pra voce tambem ruiva oxigenada u.ú

-Alysha: o.Ó

 **-Alysha do Maul: agora eu mato ele definitivamente eu mato õ.õ**

 **-Alysha ingenua: Buuáááááá! eu nao sou ruiva oxigenada ToT**

 **-todas as inners: -.-""**

-Alysha: os garotos e o **fosfuro mutante** xegaram. *falou enfatizando o fosfuro mutante*

falando isso Alysha deu passagem pra eles entrarem.

Garotas: Boa Noite garotos que bom que voces vieram ^-^

Garotos: Bo... O_O *eles ficaram perplexos com o que viram quando entraram*

Garotas: O_o o que foi com voces?

Garotos:...! é ... #foram interrompidos pelas garotas.#

Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *riram do geito que os garotos ficaram*

Garotos: hum! voces exaram graça né?

Garotas: garotos é que nao resistimoskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

ficaram assim por volta de 5 minutos a unica que nao riu deles foi Alysha por ainda ta irritada pelo novo apelido dado a ela.

-Alysha: o quarto de voces é o da direita vao la e se arrumem isso aqui e uma festa de pijama.

-Garotos: ...# eles foram pro quarto se arrumarem#

-Alysha: Garotas parem de rir voces tao pior que ienas u.ú

-Ino: Ah! Voce só ta irritadinha por que o seu fosfuruzinho (eu:kkkkkkkk) te coloco um novo apelido carinhoso ruivinha oxigenada kkkkkkkkkkk

Garotas:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-Alysha: ù.ú!

 **-Alysha do maul: Dexa só Ino eu ainda vo me vinga de seu comentario ò.ó**

 **-Alysha pervertida: ela ta com inveja da cor do meu cabelo isso sim invejosa u.u**

Passado exatamente 10 minutos as garotas conseguiram controlar os risos e os garotos ja estavam prontos e ja tavam na sala.

-Alysha: Bom explicarei como vai ser as coisas aqui. vamos fazer uma minigincana na qual teremos 2 grupos o grupo A: Garotas e o grupo B: Garotos.  
iremos fazer varias brincadeiras na qual o grupo que acerta mais ganha a partida e acrescenta pontos pro seu grupo e no final o grupo que tiver mais pontos escolhera do grupo perdedor o premio, na qual pode ser qualquer a organizaçao da casa vai ser escalado uma obrigaçao pra cada pessoa indeterminada de grupo. Alguma duvida quanto o que eu disse?

-Todos: Nao!

-Alysha: Otimo! entao que comece as brincadeiras.

-Sakura: a primeira prova é Mimica,explicarei as regras, o escolhido pela garrafa *aponta a garrafa* ira pro centro da sala e pensara SILENCIOSAMENTE, falou olhando pro Naruto, no que vai mimicar e as pessoas do grupo A terao 3 chances de acerta o que é, e o mesmo vale pro grupo B no final quem acertar mais ganha a partida. alguma duvida?

-Todos: Nao!

-Naruto: eu começo!

-todos: ok começa logo u.ú.

-Naruto: começa a fazer um monte de movimentos

-todos: O_o""

-Sai: Michael Jackson? O.o

-Naruto: asena negativamente com a cabeça.

-Temari: alguem dançando? '-'

-naruto:negando com a cabeça

-Shika: o naruto tentando dançar. *afirmo*(eu nao acredito ki pensei nisso kkkkkk ate eu a autora to rindo pra karaka)

-todos:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-naruto: u.ú nao!

-Tenten: Dança do Robo?

-Naruto: é =D

-Tenten: sou eu agora. *pensa e começa a fazer* começa a correr e pular lentamente

-Neji: um astronalta na lua?

-tenten: nao

-Sakura: uma Bailarina?

-tenten: nao.

-Sasuke: corrida de obstaculo. *falando com cara de poucos amigos*

-tenten: sem graça u.ú

-Sasuke: fica parado as vezes ele mechia a cabeça.

-Sakura: começa seu lerdo ù.ú

-Sasuke: Eu ja comecei sua anta.

-Sakura: O_o nem pareceu.

-Alysha: observando?

-Sasuke: O_O acerto u.u

-Alysha: comessa anda pra la e praca dando girnhos e sorrindo fazendo biquinho etc...

-Gaara: Modelo fotografica, ruivinha oxigenada metida u.ú

-Alysha: õ.Õ "eu vo estrangula ele!"

-Gaara: começa a mecher o praços pra la e praca pra cima e pra baixo dando voltas e girinhos etc...

-Alysha: Maestro fosfuro mutante e insignificante ù.ú

todos menos Gaara e Alysha: O_O""

Sakura vai ate o quadro e anota Garotas 1 | Garotos 0

GarotaS: EEEEE vivaaaa! vencemosss vencemooooo *o*

Garotos: ta bom taa bom voces venceram a batalha mais nao a guerra u.u

garotas: humf!

-Naruto: rrooooonncccc ^-^ hehe podemos comer hehe *com a mao atras da cabeça*

-Alysha: Claro eu ja deixei a janta pronta foi eu e a Hina-cha que fizemos ^-^

-Gaara: ixi! entao é melhor nimguem comer vai saber o que ela enfio na comida u.u

 **-Alysha do maul: nao se preocupe a comida ta normal nao fara maul mais a sobremesa ò.ó vc vai para no hospital por desnutriçao ò.ó**

Assim que ele termino de falar sentiu um calafriu ao perceber o olhar assacino de Alysha contra ele.

-Alysha: Ò_Ó

depois disso todos sentaram na mesa e Alysha e Hinata serviu a janta e todos começaram a jantar.

-Naruto: Rameeeemm *o* ta uma deliciiaaa !*falou xupando os dedos*

-Sasuke: é ta mesmo. u.u

-Shikamaru: esta muito gostoso.

-Sai: Alysha e Hinata cosinham muito bem.

-Neji: a Hinata eu sabia que cozinhava bem mais a Alysha fiquei sabendo agora rsrs.

-Gaara:... "ela cozinha muito bem"

-Sakura: Bom como foi avisado terminamos de jantar agora é a hora de arrumar todos pra cosinha.

todos foram pra cosinha e la Sakura coloco todos pra ajudarem. Alysha e Gaara ficaram pra lavar a loça e o resto ia fazer depois deles terminarem e sairam da cozinha (kkkkk)

 **-Alysha do maul: dexa só Sakura vc ainda vai se arrepender! ò.ó a vingança sera maliiiiiignaaaaaaa ò.ó**

-Alysha: Nao sei por que me colocaram com voce seu insuportavel! Hum! o.ó

-Gaara: olha quem fala ruivinha oxigenada u.ú *falou jogando sem querer sabao no olho de Alysha*

-Alysha: Aaiiiii! Canalha feiz isso de proposito! ò.ó **joga um copo de agua suja no gaara**

 **-Alysha do maul: ele fez de propozito pega o detergente e taca no olho dele õ.õ**

-Gaara: O_O Ora suaaaa...*joga otro copo de agua na Alysha**

-Alysha:Aaannnn! O_O ta gelada seu nojento..*joga agua com sabao nele*

-Gaara: eu que o diga..*joga um copo xeio de agua e detergente nela**

Derrepente PLaft!

-Gaara: O_O ...**fico corado**

-Alysha: O_O...**cora tambem**

Pra quem nao entendeu eles se jogaram agua e sabao tanto que o xao fico enxarcados e a Alysha escorrego e caiu em cima do Gaara que nao conseguiu equilibrar e caiu tambem.

Shikamaru: O_O isso que é se amarem e nao conseguem viver separados um do outro kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...#falaram ao ver a situaçao#

Todos: ...

-Gaara/Alysha: ò.ó **olhando mortalmente pra todos**

-Todos: =S **saindo de finim**

Alysha tentou se levantar quando ela tava quase de pe ela escorrego e caiu e ao cair altomaticamente fechou os olhos esperando a queda e estranho nao ter caido, quando abriu os olhos deparo com o Gaara segurando ela e de imediato coro mais que a Hinata.

-Gaara: Voce esta bem?...**falou em seu tom frio costumeiro*..ruiva oxigenada! u.ú

-Alysha: Estou Obrigada Fosfuro ambulante. ù.ú *falou se levantando *

quando ela se levanto ofereceu para ajudar ele a se levantar, ele por sua vez se viu obrigado a aceitar a ajuda (eu:kkkk) e quando ele se levantou se separo dela e mais do que imediatamente coro violentamente.

-Alysha: O_o o que foi ?

 **-Alysha pervertida: ele fica tao bunitim corado *-* Kawaaiiiiiii!**

 **-Alysha do maul: olha soh ele nao para de encarar os seios da Alysha O_O**

 **-Alysha do bem: claro que ele nao ta olhando pra la ele nao eh voce perva.**

-Alysha: vamos termina logo de lavar essa loça porque eu quero ir me secar u.ú

-Gaara: An! Ah ! u.u

Dizendo isso eles terminaram de lavar mais Gaara ainda estava corado.

-Alysha: O_o voce ainda ta esquizito o que esta acontecendo em? u.ú

-Gaara: *meio sem geito aponta pro busto de Alysha* #assim que aponto viro e foi pra sala ainda corado#

Pra quem nao entendeu ela ta de camisola de seda, molha uma seda pra ver o que acontece, a seda gruda no seu corpo e como Alysha ta sem Sutian colo e mostro a forma de seus seios direitinho.

-Sasuke: O que aconteceu na cosinha para voce esta corado? *falou de modo que só Gaara escutou**

-Gaara: ... u.ú

Sasuke entao vai a cozinha e ve Alysha secando o busto com o pano de prato.

-Sasuke: O_o agora entendi porque ele fico corado **falo friamente com um sorriso ala Uchiha corado tambem, e sem tira o olho de la**

*SLAP!**

todos da sala viraram pra cozinha e viram Alysha abraçando o peito, sair com uma cara de poucos amigos e muito menos ainda inimigos e indo pro quarto. E logo depois um Sasuke com cara de Tacho e um vergao vermelho na buchecha esquerda indo pra sala perplexo.

-Gaara: O_O"""

todos: O_O""""

As garotas sem entenderem vao pro quarto ver o que aconteceu com Alysha.

-Sakura: Sha-chan o que aconteceu?

-Alysha: o Baka do Fosfuro estragado, jogo agua em mim e minha camisola de seda grudo em meus seios e fico muito aparente ToT eu to morrendo de

-Temari: mais meu irmao nao é de ficar olhando e aproveitar disso.

-Alysha: eu sei ele foi ate educado ele me mostro porque ele tava esquizito e corado, depois saiu da cozinha sem falar nada me dexando toda sem geito la ToT.

-Hinata: porque o -kun saiu dela com um vergao no rosto?

-Alysha: porque aquele indecente fico olhando encarando ToT eu secar minha camisola com o pano de prato ai eu nao me contive e meti um tapa com toda minha força na fussa dele! ToT

-Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-Sakura: essa eu queria ter visto kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

-Garotas: idem! kkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Alysha: O_O kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Alysha riu mais as garotas ate nao terem mais geito e Alysha trocou de Camisola.

#Alysha- Camisola ate metade ta coxa de Veludo preta com detalhes em cetim Onix (usem a imaginaçao nessa camisola) acompanhada de uma sandalia de flu flu preta  
(fluflu= tipo aquelas penas de ganço desfiada fofinha preta)#

e foram pra sala assim que chegaram la Um certo Ruivo prendeu seu olhar numa ruiva que distraida nao persebeu mais certa loira que usava 4 rabos de cavalo nao deixou passar desapercebido o olhar que o ruivo lançou pra ruiva.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A Festa Perte 2**

# açoes #  
**pensamentos dos personagens**  
(eu: me intrometendo)  
(explicando alguma coisa)  
-INNERS-

_#_#_#_#

Cap 4 A Festa Parte 2

...e foram pra sala assim que chegaram la Um certo Ruivo prendeu seu olhar numa ruiva que distraida nao persebeu mais certa loira que usava 4 rabos de cavalo nao deixou passar desapercebido o olhar que o ruivo lançou pra ruiva.

Todos tavam calados e muito quietos na sala passado um tempo a Alysha se pronuncia.

-Alysha: Bom chega de monoteísmo e vamos nos divertir e ignorar nossas rixas com os outros, ou melhor aprimorar ela porque já vamos começar a 2 prova, que é adivinhação, ou seja, eu trouxe esse quadro um de cada grupo não ira participar o do grupo adversário fala o que a pessoa ira desenhar pra seu grupo adivinhar o que ela esta desenhando e cada pessoa tem 10 segundos pra acerta o que ela ta desenhando e cada grupo tem 10 desenhos e 5 chances. Alguma Duvida?

Garotos: Não!

Ino: eu não entendi a parte do adversário ?

Alysha: Oxigenada u.ú vou lhe explicar dando um exemplo, eu e o Sasuke somos os juízes, então eu falo pro fósforo falsificado desenhar uma galinha, fazendo que só ele escute e o grupo dos meninos tem que adivinhar em 10 segundos que ele ta desenhando uma galinha, e isso não interessa se ele terminou ou não de desenhá-la. Entendeu loira burra?

Ino: ò.ó sim entendi ruivinha oxigenada, não precisava me ofender.

Alysha: Hum! u.ú

Sakura: Chega vocês duas u.ú Vamos começar a prova, o Gaara e a Sha-chan irão ser os juízes.

Alysha: Por que tem que ser justo com ele ù.ú ?

Sakura: Por que sim kkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Garotos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkk...

 **_Alysha do Maul: Ate a Sa-chan esta no lado dele õ.õ** **  
** **_Alysha Perva: Ora ela e o Sasuke também formam um lindo Casal huahsuahsuhsuahsua...** **  
** **_Alysha do Maul: Muahuhauhauhauhauhauahua... o.ó**

-Alysha: Tudo bem...#levanta toda feliz e foi ate o quadro em saltinhos com um sorriso sapeca no rosto#

-Sakura: O_o o que deu nela?

-Garotos: O_O ?

-Alysha: ^-^ Gaara-kun vem logo ^-^

-Garotos/Garotas: O_O

Gaara foi ate onde Alysha tava meio que receoso porque ele já desconfiava que tem algo por traz do sorriso de Alysha.

-Gaara: O que você esta tramando? (falou Baixinho só pra Alysha escutar)

-Alysha: Você vai Ver *o* #abraçou Gaara e falo no ouvido dele#

Quando Alysha abraçou o Gaara ela cochichou algo pra ele.

-Garotos/Garotas: O_O Eles se abraçando O_O

-Alysha: Sasuke começaremos com você *o*

-Sasuke: O_o #se levanta e vai ate o quadro#

-Alysha: você ira desenhar... huuuuummmm? Uma garota de cabelos rosas de lado fazendo biquinho! rsrs # Alysha Falou Baichinho no ouvido de Sasuke#

-Sasuke: O_O ok!

Sasuke começa a desenhar e os garotos começaram a chutar as respostas e nenhum acertou. E Sasuke desenhou toda "Sakura" e volto pro seu lugar.

-Gaara: Sakura é a sua Vez. #falou com seu costumeiro tom frio#

Sakura foi toda animada ate Gaara que cochichou o que ela tinha que desenhar.

-Gaara: você ira desenhar um garoto de cabelos pontiagudos pretos fazendo biquinho mais esse biquinho tem que encosta no biquinho do desenho horroroso que o Sasuke desenhou.

-Sakura: O.o **não intendi nada mais** ok

Sakura começou a desenhar e as garotas chutavam mil coisas e não acertaram e ela terminou de desenhar o desenho conforme o Gaara havia lhe especificado e foi se sentar em seu lugar.

-Alysha: *o* agora eu revelarei os nomes dos desenhos pra vocês verem que vocês erraram por não prestarem atenção *o* #com olhar vitorioso#

Gaara que não parava de fitar Alysha estava com um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível.

-Alysha: O desenho dos Garotos é a Sakura de Biquinho ^-^

-Gaara: e o desenho das Garotas é o Sasuke de biquinho.

-Alysha/Gaara: e os dois de Biquinhos formam o casalzinho dando um

Alysha não se conteve e abraço sem perceber o Gaara e disparo a rir e gaara por ter achado graça da cara que os garotos fizeram e retribuiu o abraço de Alysha mesmo sem rir de gargalhada.

Garotos/Garotas..Menos Sasuke e Sakura: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Sasuke/Sakura: Muito engraçadinhos vocês, agente pelo menos foi so desenhado e vocês Alysha e Gaara que são Pessoalmente?

Na mesma Hora Alysha e Gaara que notaram a situação que se encontravam e as afastaram mais do que imediatamente corando os dois.

-Alysha: eu não acredito que fui agarrado pelo fosfuro do Paraguai Ò.Ó

-Gaara: Olha só quem fala a Ruiva Falsificada da china... ù.ú. Foi você quem me Agarrou primeiro hum!

 **_Alysha Pervertida: ToT tava tão bom o abraço ele é tão quentinho, sexy, DG, Gostoso,Suculento,Saboroso,Irresistivelmente cheroso...**

 **_Alysha do Maul: Ecaaa! Olha o que você esta dizendo sua loca o.ó Ele é inimigo mortal de Alysha ele é Grosso,Insensível, rude, nojento,fedorento, só usa colônia de meia esquina eca eu estou com náuseas so de ta um metro de distancia dele.**

 **_Alysha do Bem: E se ele estiver apaixonado pela Alysha de verdade? _Todas as Inners: O_O Nãããooo!**

-Alysha: Convencido! Shikamaru pode vir é sua vez!

Shikamaru foi ate Alysha que cochichou o que ele tinha que desenhar. Ele desenhou e em 5 segundos Sasuke adivinhou que era uma elefante bailarina, depois Gaara chamou a Temari e cochichou o que ela tinha que desenhar e ela desenhou e em 7 segundos Tenten acertou o desenho que era um Leão acrobata, passaram as dez chances e o Placar ficou 9 pros Garotos e 8 Pras garotas.

-Ino: u.ú eu não acredito que eles venceram a prova ToT

-Sai: a feiosa esta irritada ate agora com a revelação do caso secreto de amor dela com o Sasukemo.

-Sakura: ò.Ó olha aqui seu esquisito ambulante, quem voce pensa que é pra me chamar de feiosa? Por acaso nunca se olho no espelho não? Coisa horripilante ù.ú

-Alysha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Calma Sa-chan nao precisa ficar com vergonha de adimitr a sua paixao platonica pelo Sasukemo. kkkkk

-Ino: Ai Sa-chan não precisa ser má com o Sai-kun só porque ele falou uma verdade sobre você # faz biquinho sexy# =P

-Garotas: Na na nana naaaa Confessooo! Kkkkkkkkkkkk

-Ino: O_O Confessei o q-que? #corada#

-Garotos/Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Tenten: Ino o mundo nao gira em volta de você. kkkkkkkkkkk

-Alysha: Bom, Chega de revelaçoes por enquanto ò_ó já são 2:00 da madrugada já esta na hora da historia de Terror...Muauhauhauhauhau

-Hinata/Sakura: H-Historia d-de t-t-ter-rror?

-Alysha/Sasuke/Gaara: Siiiiiiimmmm #olhar psicopatico# Muauhauhaushuashuahsuahsuahs #risos maléficos#

-Hinata/Sakura: ToT

Sendo assim eles pegaram suas cobertas e foram pra sala fizeram uma rodinha e Alysha levou a Famosa e indispensável lanterna com bateria interminável( eu: é uma fic eu posso inventa alguns absurdos u.ú) e Sasuke começou a contar uma historia de terror e os únicos sons que se ouviam tirando a voz gélida de Sasuke era as vozes e choros manhosos de Sakura, Hinata e Ino que por sua vez agarrou o Sai e chorava no peito dele e Alysha que infelizmente foi Obrigada a se sentar perto de Gaara não parava de dar risinhos das garotas que tavam se mijando de medo kkkk, gaara não parava de fitar Alysha.

-Sasuke: não tem graça contar uma historia de terror pra uma pessoa ficar rindo u.ú

-Alysha: sua historia não assusta nem minha priminha de 2 aninhos de idade.

-Sasuke: ò.ó se eu so tão ruim pra você deve ser porque você é melhor?

-Alysha: e se eu for? O que tem haver com sua vida miserável? #falou com um tom mais gélido e sem emoção que o próprio Sasuke#

-Sasuke: E-entao conte uma v-você! u.ú

-Alysha: Com muito prazer õ.õ

Alysha olhou pra Sakura que logo entendeu o recado.

-Sakura: Eu vou dormir Boa Noite. #se levanto e foi pro quarto.#

-Alysha: Essa historia eu ouvi pela minha vó, é uma historia que aconteceu com o tio de minha vó quando ele ainda era moço.

Historia:

" O tio de minha vó se chamava João e todos chamavam ele de Joaozim, ele gostava muito de doces, certo dia a mãe de Joaozim precisou de carne para o Jantar.

-Joaozim! Meu Filho venha cá!

Joaozim que estava em seu quarto brincando desceu correndo pra ver o que sua mãe queria.

-Sim mãe?

-Tome esse dinheiro e vai ate o açougue e compre carne pra mim rápido! Disse a mãe lhe entregando o dinheiro pra ele.

Joaozim foi correndo ate o açougue que eles sempre compram carne, pra chegar nesse açougue ele passava pelo cemitério no caminho ate lá. Quando ele estava chegando no açougue ele passou em frente a uma loja de doces e não resistiu e gastou todo o dinheiro que sua mãe lhe deu com doces.

**todos na sala estavam tão concentrados na historia inclusive o Sasuke e Alysha estava falando de uma forma cheia de suspense prendendo toda a atenção de todos na sala pra ela eles nem piscavam de tanto que ela estava prendendo a atenção**

Depois que ele comeu todos os doces ate se empanturrar, ele se lembro que tinha que comprar a carne, mais quando foi ver ele tinha gasto todo seu dinheiro com os doces. Ele estava voltando pra casa quando ele se lembro que na vinda ate o açougue, tem um cemitério e haviam acabado de enterrar uma pessoa lá. Joaozim começou a correr ate o cemitério onde encontro a cova que ainda não haviam jogado a terra por cima então ele achou uma faca na casa do coveiro e correu ate o caixão da defunta, sim era uma mulher e pelo que minha vó me disse ela era bonita, ele pegou e cortou um pedaço da barriga dela e colocou em um saquinho e levou pra casa.

-Aqui mãe a carne que a senhora pediu! Joaozim falou para mãe lhe entregando o saquinho com a "carne".

-Obrigada meu filho pode ir brincar agora, te chamo pro jantar quando estiver pronto.

-Ta mãe! E saiu pro seu quarto.

Na hora do jantar toda família que eram a mãe, o pai, a Irma e ele, se sentaram na mesa e se deliciaram da "carne" menos o Joaozim.

-Joaozim meu filho coma a carne esta uma delicia, você escolheu bem ^-^. Disse a mãe pra ele.

-Não obrigada mãe eu não estou com vontade de comer carne hoje. Disse o Joaozim para mãe.

Assim que terminaram o jantar Joaozim foi direto pro seu quarto onde ele brincou ate da a hora de dormir. Todos na casa estavam deitados e derepente o sino do relógio bateu avisando a hora 12:00( meia noite) e começou a ventar e fazer aquele zumbido do vento passando pela janela "Vuuuuu... "e derepente.

-Joooaaooziiiiiimmm...Joooaooziiiiimmmm cadê minha barriga jooaozimm?

Num salto Joaozim acordou e entro debaixo de sua coberta

-Joaoziiimmm eu estou no portão de sua caaasa jooaozimm cadê minha barriga Joaozim?

Joaozim estava tremendo mais que vara de bambu

-Joaozim eu to na escada de sua casa Joaoziiim cade minha barriga Joaoziiimm?

-Joaaoziiiimm estou subindo as escada Joaaoziiiimmm eu quero minha barriga joaozim cade minha Barriga Jooaozimm, eu estou na porta do seu quarto Joaozim cade minha barriga?

-ta no quarto da minha mãe! Respondeu ele em soluços

-Joaozim eu to no quarto de sua mãe e não esta aqui Joaozim cade minha barriga Joaozim eu quero minha barriga Joaozim ?

-ta no quarto de minha Irma! ToT disse Joaozim

-Joaaozim estou perdendo a paciência Joaozim a minha barriga também não esta aqui Joaozim cade minha Barriga Joaozim?

-Joaozim eu estou na porta de seu quarto joaozim eu quero minha barriga joaozim cade minha barriga?

-Joaozim eu estou no pé de sua cama joaozim Cade minha barriga joaozim?/

-joaoziim cade minha barriga estou do seu lado Joaozim cade minha Barriga?

-Joaozim eu vo te pegar joaozim cade minha Barriga ...JOAOZIM!"

Fim da Historia..

No instante em que Alysha fala a ultima frase "cade minha Barriga..." Sakura que estava quetinha atraz de Sasuke na hora que Alysha ia falar Joaozim! Ela grito "JOAOZIM!" ao mesmo tempo que puxava o pé de Sasuke fazendo o mesmo gritar e pular de susto.

-Garotas/Garotos:

-Alysha: a não... a não...kkk.. você quase se mijou de tanto susto kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Gaara: a nem Sasuke logo você? u.ú

-Sasuke: ù.ú

-Alysha: Agora é a Hora de irmos dormir mesmo já são 4 da madrugada e amanha temos que estar recarregados pras provas da gincana restantes.

-Todos: Hai!

 **_Alysha do Maul: Muauasuashuahsuahsua Adorei ver a cara do Sasukemo MAuauahsuahsuahsua**

 **_Alysha do Bem: ToT eu to com medo. Vocês são mauls**

 **_Alysha pervertida: Ele ficou tão sexy assustado kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu acho que ele se borro todo kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Todos foram pro seu quarto e foram dormir menos duas garotas que ficaram converssando.

-Temari: Alysha!

-Alysha:hum?

-Temari: Voce esta afim de meu irmão?

-Alysha: O_O o que?

-Temari: larga de ser tão orgulhosa e diz se ta ou não ta?

-Alysha: é claro que eu não to! Ele é grosso, estúpido, arrogante, convencido, cheroso, insensível, e outros predicativos. ù.ú

-Temari: mais você acha ele Cheroso!

-Alysha: é claro que não! Onde você ouviu isso? u.ú

-Temari: Ora você disse no meio dos outros predicativos ruins dele O_o

-Alysha: eu queria dizer asqueroso.

-Temari: aham sei u.ú

-Alysha: Ta eu acho ele cheroso sim, mais só isso u.ú

-Temari: isso ta bom pro começo # com um sorriso triunfante#

-Alysha: O que você quis dizer com ta bom pro começo?

-Temari: Nada não hehehe ^-^

Passado isso as duas foram dormir, e Alysha por sua vez sonhou com um certo fósforo vencido mesmo não querendo ela dormiu com um sorriso esboçado em seu rosto.

No Quarto dos meninos...

-Shikamaru: Gaara.

-Gaara:...

-Shikamaru: Eu sei que você esta acordado, você esta começando a gosta da Alysha não é?

-Gaara: onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?

-Shikamaru: estampado na sua cara! Onde mais?

-Gaara: eu só não te arrebento agora porque todos já estão dormindo se não você ia ficar alejado! #falou em um tom mais frio e mortal que o costume#

-Shikamaru: Hai...hai !

Sendo assim Shikamaru dormiu e Gaara não conseguiu pregar os olhos pois não tirava de sua cabeça aquele jeito meigo e divertido de Alysha ser, resumindo não tirava a sua ruiva falsificada de sua cabeça.

Passando assim a primeira noite da festa de pijamas, e o que eles acham que esta pra acabar ainda nem começou esta ainda pela metade e eles não sabem o que os aguardam, pois o destino esta prestes a lhe pregar uma peça porque irar ter muitas surpresas,reviravoltas, confusões, mal entendidos, e etc.

Mais o que eles ainda não notaram, é que eles se tornaram amigos inseparáveis e nem mesmo o destino pode fazer essa amizade se perder pois agora eles não vivem mais sem uns aos outros.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A Festa Parte 3**

# açoes #  
**pensamentos dos personagens**  
(eu: me intrometendo)  
(explicando alguma coisa)  
-INNERS-

_#_#_#_

Cap.5 A Festa Parte 3...

-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ploft!

-Alysha: O_O Aiiiii!

Alysha cai da cama com o toque da campainha e sai correndo pra atender. ela abre a Porta e recebe uma enorme encomenda achando estranho isso, mais nem ligo coloco a caixa na mesa e foi pro quarto novamente pois tamanho era seu sono que nem raciocinou direito, e volto a dormir.

-!

-Alysha: Hoje as coisas resolveram se virar contra mim ò.ó

-Temari: é só o despertador sua ruiva descabelada kkkkk.

-Sakura: Uuuaaaaaaaa!(isso era pra ser um bocejo) q-quantas horas? #falou meio sonolenta#

-Tenten: são 11:00.

-Hinata: O_O Onze horas O_O # levantou de uma vez ao ouvir a hora#

-Ino: Da pra vocês calarem a boca que tem gente que ta querendo dormir aqui? #falou enquanto colocava o travesseiro encima da cabeça#

-Alysha: Ino ta na hora de levantar sua preguiçosa u.u.

-Ino: Só mais 5 minutinhos mãe. #falou manhosa#

-Alysha: Ò_Ó Mãe é a Vó sua folgada! #falou enquanto tacava-lhe um travesseiro no meio das costas#

-Ino: Ta bom, Ta bom já levantei u.ú. #Resmungo indo pro banheiro#

-Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Depois disso as garotas levantaram e arrumaram o quarto e foram pra cozinha arrumar coisas pra comer e como estavam famintas não notaram a encomenda enorme encima da mesa.

Enquanto isso no com os Garotos.

Todos os garotos exceto Shikamaru e Naruto já haviam acordado e se levantado.

-Gaara: Acorda preguiçosos! ù.ú # falou tirando as cobertas de ambos e derrubando eles de suas camas#

-Shikamaru: que problemático cara cair da cama sendo derrubado por um problemático ambulante e apaixonado.u.u

-Gaara: õ.õ agora eu te mato! #sai correndo atrás do Shikamaru com um taco de beisebol#

-Naruto: Cara o Shikamaru as vezes tem seus momentos de estupidez O.o

-Garotos: Aham! O.o

Depois disso os garotos terminaram de arrumar o quarto e as suas coisas e foram pra sala onde encontraram a tal encomenda enorme.

-Naruto: Olha que caixa enorme O_O.

-Sai: deve ser da feiosa, ela é tão escandalosa é a cara dela '-'

-Neji: Ta mais com cara de ser da Ino u.u

-Garotos: concordo.

-Sai: ...

Nesse exato momento as garotas entraram na sala levando o almoço já que não era mais hora de café da manha e ai repararam na enorme caixa na mesa.

-Ino: Nooossaaa que grande O_O

-Tenten: não... que pequeno u.ú

-Ino: ...

-Garotas: kkkkkkkkk.

-Alysha: Ah é mesmo, recebi isso hoje de manha Que estranho, Sa-Chan voce pediu encomenda desse tamanho exagerada!o_O

-Sakura: Não! e essa encomenda nao é pra mim #disse lendo o destinatario#

-Garotas/Garotos: Naaoo?

-Sakura: Nao! é pra Voce Sha-chan! O_o

Alysha: Pra mim! mais como se eu to na sua casa e chegou aqui? o.O""

Alysha pega o celular dela e liga pro sindico do predio que ela mora e pergunta e ele disse que mando ele trazer aqui ja que era uma encomenda de sua famila.

-Garotas: a Sha-chan abre logo quero ver o que tem ai dentro *-*

-Alysha: Ta bom, mais me ajudem a colocar a comida na mesa antes.

-Garotas: Hai!

As garotas arrumaram a mesa pra comerem e depois foram se sentar no sofá pra ver a Alysha abrir a enorme caixa e os garotos já estavam sentados observando a caixa como se fosse algo muito interessante, vai saber né?

-Alysha: bom vou abrir. #começa a abrir a caixa meia que receosa, vai saber que bicho de sete cabeças vai ter ai dentro#

Assim que terminou de abrir ela foi tirando um lindo vestido, lindos sapatos, lindos casacos, lindas jóias, portas retrato, ursinhos de pelúcia um mais fofo que o outro, maquiagens, coxas de cama, toalhas, biquínis, vários cartões e fotos de varias pessoas.

-Garotas: Nooossaaa quanta coisas O_O.

-Alysha: Estranho O_o

-Sakura: o que é estranho?

-Alysha: Eu ter recebido um monte de presentes.

-Garotas/Garotos: o_O

Alysha pegou uma folhinha e olhou a data.

-Alysha: O_O minha nossa senhorinha da minha sandalinha.

-Garotas/Garotos: Aam? O_o

-Alysha: eu me esqueci completamente do meu Aniversario hehehe #com a Mao atrás da cabeça rindo sem graça#

-Sakura: Aniversario? O_O

-Garotas: é hoje?

-Alysha: É sim. '-'

-Garotas: Aaahhhhh! Feliz Aniversarioooo! #pulam todas em cima da Alysha#

-Garotos: é feliz aniversario! #falaram animados mais não pularam nela#

-Alysha: rsrs #falou meio sem graça#

-Temari: Temos que comprar um bolo pra cantar parabéns u.ú

-Tenten: é mesmo sem bolo não tem aniversario.

-Hinata: concordo, qual é o seu bolo favorito Sha-chan?

-Alysha: Floresta negra

-Sakura: eba! Chocolate

-Ino: eu amo chocolate.

-Garotas/Garotos: Nos também gostamos.

 **_Alysha do maul: vocês são é um bando de puxa sacos! o.ó**

 **_Alysha Pervertida: ei sua anta maulvada não é a hora da gente falar!**

 **_Alysha do maul: Eu falo a hora que eu quiser sua anta pervertida.**

 **_Alysha do bem: bem que a Alysha podia fazer o bolo ela faz tão beem.**

 **_Alysha do maul: mais ela faz uma lambreca u.ú.**

 **_Alysha pervertida: falando em lambreca os meninos podiam ajudar *o***

 **_Alysha do bem: Verdade, todos podiam ajudar *o***

 **_Alysha Intelectual: agora chega de atrapalhar a fic u.ú**

-Alysha: Porque não fazemos o bolo nos mesmos?

-Garotas: é vamos fazer então!

-Alysha: á os meninos também ó.ò

-Garotos: nós também O_O?

-Alysha: Sim!

Sendo assim todos foram pra cozinha pra fazerem o bolo e houve muita bagunça todos estavam lambrecados de farinha,leite condensado com coco e nozes, chocolate em pó, brigadeiro, e todos não paravam de rir um do outro e zoar um do outro e brigar um com o outro.

-Alysha: Ufa! Finalmente terminamos de fazer o bolo e fico lindo *o*

-Sakura: Sha-chan, você faz muita lambreca O_o.

-Alysha: eu sei kkkkkkk.

-Garotos: nós vamos tomar banho.

-Garotas: nós também.

Todos tomaram seu banho e voltaram pra sala e Alysha já havia guardado seus presentes. Então foram terminar as brincadeiras.

-Alysha: vamos continuar com a Gincana.

-Todos: Hai!

-Tenten: a próxima brincadeira é o Karaokê, um de cada grupo será o juiz e avaliara quem canta melhor e Dara a resposta depois de todos cantarem, Hinata e Naruto serão os juízes o resto cantarão.

-Hinata: comecem.

-Naruto: é podem começar.

-Ino: eu vou cantar Sk8er Boi.

He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes…

(bom pesquisem o resto da letra.)

-Hinata: Muito bom, próximo.

-Naruto: Um garoto de preferência.

-Sasuke: eu canto agora e vou cantar essa musica Save Me.

Loving you Like I never have before And needing you Just to open up that door Begging you Might somehow turn the tides And tell me to I've got to get this off my mind I never thought I'd be speaking these words I never thought I'd need to say Another day alone is more than I can take…

(pesquisem também)

-Hinata: ToT muito linda.

-Naruto: Só podia ser o dobemo mesmo u.ú #limpando os ouvidos#

-Sasuke: u.ú

-Hinata: Proxima.

-Tenten: vou cantar Bey bey bey

(Hey, Hey) Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye... Bye, Bye... Oh, Oh...

... Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye

-Naruto: essa é do meu tipo ^-^

-Hinata: é boa mesmo.

-Naruto: próximo.

-Shikamaru: eu vou cantar Dormi na praça.

Eu caminhei sozinho pela rua Falei com as estrelas e com a lua Deitei num banco da praça tentando te esquecer Adormeci e sonhei com você No sonho você veio provocante Me deu um beijo doce e me abraçou E bem na hora H no ponto alto do amor Já era dia e o guarda me acordou Seu guarda eu não sou vagabundo eu não sou delinqüente Sou um cara carente Eu dormi na praça, pensando nela Seu guarda seja meu amigo me bata me prenda faça tudo comigo mas não me deixe ficar sem ela

-Temari: é a sua cara Shikamaru, você dorme em qualquer lugar mesmo kkkkk.

-garotos: kkkkk

-Hinata: Bom, próxima.

-Alysha: Sou eu, eu vou cantar uma em homenagem ao Naruto kkkkk que é Womanizer.

Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby…

…Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby You, You, You are; You, you, you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

-Garotos: kkkkk

-Garotas: kkkkk

-Ino:porque essa musica é em homenagem a esse cabeça de bagre?

-Garoto/Garotas: O_O porque ele é tarado anta!

-Ino: não precisavam gritar u.u

Bom resumindo a Historia todos cantaram e escolham a musica porque eu sou péssima nisso kkkkk e então chegou a hora da nota dos juízes e todos estavam ansiosos pelo resultado.

-Alysha: andem logo se não eu não vou ter mais nenhum toquinho de unhas TToTT

-Sakura: nem eu ToT

-Garotos: anda logo que estamos com pressa u.u

-Garotas: aham u.u

Só para constar os juízes estavam sentados detrás de uma mesa como se fosse mesmo um palco ali.

-Hinata: Bom, primeiro nos queremos parabenizar todos pelo bom trabalhos de vocês mais como só podemos escolher um o restante não fique triste nem chateado são as regras e seja um bom perdedor.

Outra coisa para constar a Hinata só gaguejava quando ia falar diretamente com o Naruto.

-Naruto: e pra não deixar vocês com mais curiosidade ainda resolvemos fazer uma pequeno comercialzinho #falou abafando o riso#

-Garotos/Garotas: ò.ó #olhar psicótico fulminando Naruto#

-Hinata: rsrsrs N-Naruto A-acho melhor adiarmos o comercial ^-^"

-Naruto: T-tem razão ^-^"" #suando frio#

-Hinata: O grupo vencedor que contem os melhores cantores são...

-Naruto: nem mais nem menos que...

-Hinata: o grupo mais belo de todos, que são só dois...

-Garotos/Garotas: FALEM LOGO! Ò.ó

-Naruto/Hinata: os meninos ToT

Garotos: Yes!

Garotas: Droga!

Placar: Garotas: 1 / Garotos: 2.

-Alysha: quantas horas?

-Gaara: 17:21 porque? #falou serio e frio como sempre#

-Alysha: pra gente se arruma pra comer bolo fósforo torrado!

-Ino: Garotas vocês já repararam que toda vez que a Alysha vai chamar o Gaara de fósforo ela sempre acrescenta um predicativo diferente dos outros anteriores exemplo uma vez ela chamou ele de fósforo falsificado agora ela trocou o falsificado por torrado O_o

-Garotas: é mesmo O_o

-Alysha: o que vocês estão cochichando ai?

-Garotas: Nada não...nada não ^-^""

-Alysha: O_o **ai tem coisa que eu sei u.ú**

 **_Alysha do maul: deixa só nois descobrir pra vocês verem o que vai acontecer.**

 **_Alysha pervertida: o Maximo que vai acontecer delas cochicharem é os rabos dela espicharem u.ú**

 **_Alysha do Maul: e quando espichar eu vou torturar elas puxando os rabos dela mauauhsuahsuahsuhaushuahsa**

 **_Alysha intelectual: Sua anta o ditado quem cochicha o rabo espicha é só um ênfase (acho que é isso se não for vocês entenderam)**

Depois que todos tomaram banho e se arrumaram eles foram pra sala pra comer o bolo. Alysha já estava prestes a partir o bolo quando.

-Temari: calma Alysha, temos que cantar parabéns antes.

-Alysha: Parabéns? O_o

-Todos: é dã u.u

-Alysha: ok #ja com cara de choro#

-Todos: Parabéns pra você nesta data querida muitas felicidade muitos anos de vida 2x.

Alysha no meio do parabéns começou a chorar mais não de tristeza e sim de alegria e emoção, resumindo ela estava tendo seu momento EMO (eu: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk)

-Sakura: que foi Alysha porque choras?

-Alysha: Nunca tive um aniversario com mais que duas pessoas e alegre, eu to feliz por ter amigos como vocês é por isso ToT

-Garotas: Alysha não precisa chorar por causa disso #todas a abraçam#

-Alysha: eu não consegui evitar ^-^ #secando as lagrimas#

-Sakura: ta, agora vamos comer o bolo

-Alysha; vamos *o*

Todos comeram o bolo ate não sobrar mais e ate chuparam os dedos de tão bom que ficou o bolo.

-Temari: gente vamos continuar a gincana ou não?

-Alysha: Ainda nao..ontem eu fiz a sobremesa e me esqueci de colokar na mesa vamos comer ela depois nos fazemos a gincana.

-Todos: ok.

Alysha trouxe a sobremesa e colocou na mesa junto com as vasilias pra comer, serviu e todos comera inclusive ela que se esqueceu. kkkk

-Ino: Agora vamos as gincanas *o*

-Todos: hai!

-Temari:agora é o desfile, um de cada grupo será o juiz e o restande desfilara, como a hinata e o Naruto não participaram irão participar e Eu e o Shikamaru iremos ser os juízes, alguém contra? Ò.ó olhar mortal pra todos.

-Todos: N-não ^.^""

Todos foram correndo pros quartos e se vestiram pro desfile e foram pra sala desfilar.

-Ino: serei a primeira.

Ino desfilou, quer dizer rebolou mais que desfilou, levou assubios e predicativos de homens tarados (eu: kkkkkkkkk)

-Sai: eu irei agora.

Sai desfilou normal, quer dizer ele não desfilou,só andou ate a mesa dos juízes e voltou com pouco interesse.

-Sakura: sou eu agora *o*

Desfilou perfeitamente como uma miss, só que um pouco exagerado, dando voltinhas xauzinhos, piscadelas, rodopios etc.

-Sasuke: sai daí logo patricinha que é a minha vez! u.ú

-Sakura: Patricinha é a Vó ù.ú

Sasuke desfilou não muito bem mais quem liga ele é um DG (deus grego) genuíno *o* (eu: babando)

-Tenten: sou eu agora.

Tenten desfilou bem, andou deu uma voltinha fez pose e tal e voltou.

-Neji: eu vou agora.

Neji desfilou normal foi nos juízes e volto mais com um pouco de interesse.

-Hinata: s-sou eu agora #disse um pouco corada.#

Hinata desfilou timidamente e graciosamente deixando vários suspiros nos garotos que a via.

-Naruto: sou eu agora #falou sorridente como sempre#

Naruto desfilou super animado e empolgou como sempre kkkkk

-Alysha: ei Naruto deixa um pouco de fama pra mim tambem #falou e piscou pra ele#

Alysha desfilou perfeitamente com graciosidade de uma modelo profissional.

-Gaara: ... u.ú

Gaara desfilou meio que obrigado a desfilar, já devem saber como foi kkkkk

Depois do desfile todos sentaram nos sofás e esperaram a decisão dos juízes, as meninas estavam ansiosas pelo resultado.

-Temari: bom já temos nossa decisão não foi difícil escolher afinal os meninos nem deram um pingo de esforço pra ganhar essa competição então ta ai as meninas ganharam u.ú

-Garotas Yes!

-Garotos: ... u.ú

Placar: Garotas: 2/ Garotos: 2.

-Alysha: Quantas horas?

-Gaara: são exatamente 19:00 e vê se compra um relógio u.ú

-Alysha:fósforo enfezado u.ú

-Gaara: ruiva desbotada ù.ú

-Temari: Chega de declarações de amor vocês dois e vamos fazer uma roda iremos jogar verdade ou desafio. #falou pra Gaara e Alysha#

-Gaara/Alysha: Olha quem fala, você e o Shikamaru vive de cochichos pelos cantos u.ú

-Temari; o..o que vocês tão falando #fala super corada#

-Alysha: to com fome, vou pedir pizza.

-Gaara: voce nao enche nao? u.u

Alysha ignorou completamente ele e ligou pra pizzaria e pediu varias pizzas e refrigerantes e todos comeram antes do jogo.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Festa Parte 4 Final**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
_movimentos_  
(eu: intrometendo)  
-INNERS-

_#_#_#_

-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Todos na sala: O_O"

-Alysha: eu ainda quebro essa campainha escandalosa u.ú

Alysha atende a porta e manda entra o entregador de pizza entra (Eu: adivinhe kem era? =P) coloka as pizzas na mesa e se vira pra Alysha e comessa a olha-la de cima pra baixo.

-?: Nossa! Voce esta muito bonita!

-Alysha: Obrigada Itachi-kun =P #faz cara de sapeca#

-Itachi: vejo ki esta fazendo uma festinha de pijama aki neh? #falou olhando todos e kuando terminou parou em um certo imburrado no canto#

-Alysha: Ita-kun conhece o Sasuke-kun? O_o #falo olhando pra onde ele olhava#

-Itachi: Infelismente sim!#falo com cara de desgosto#

-Alysha: da onde?

-Itachi: ele eh meu irmao mais novo, eh muito fechado e nunca vi ele da bola pra uma garota sequer ""acho que ele é gay""

-Alysha: O_O me pinta porque eu to bege!

-Itachi: to falando, ele só anda com aqueles amigos dele nenhuma gatinha se quer!

enquanto Alysha e Itachi ficavam de tititi um certo ruivo nao parava de olhar de canto vendo eles conversarem e com uma cara nada amigavel.

-Temari: se eu fosse voce dizia a ela que esta afim dela e parava de fica só vigiando ela!

-Gaara:Alguem pediu sua opiniao? #falou frio e serio#

-Temari: nao ta mais aqui quem falou! _saiu de perto do Gaara_

depois disso as meninas chegaram perto de Alysha (menos a Hinata que e muito timida pra ir la de pijama)

-Sakura: Sha-chan voces se conhecem?

-Alysha: Sim! Desculpem eu nao o apresentei, este é Uchiha Itachi!# apontando pra ele#

-Garotas: Prazer! #todas babando#

-Alysha: Essa é Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten (nao sei o sobrenome), Sabaku no Temari e Hyuuga Hinata! #apontano quem é quem#

-Itachi: Prazer garotas! #piscou e deu um sorriso Super Sexy#

-Garotas: O prazeeer eh nooossoooo # falou com akele suspiro sabem? kkkk#

-Itachi: interessante voce fazer uma festa de pijama com Garotos!

-Alysha: é eu nao estava afim de fazer uma festa comum. ^-^

-Ino: Sha-chan como voce conheceu o irmao do emburrado ali # aponta # e nao conheceu o emburrado?

-Alysha: kkkk o Itachi foi um Namorado de minha irma mais velha ^.^

-Garotas: Irma mais velha? O_O

-Alysha: Sim, o nome dela é Tomoio =D

-Itachi: e como vai a Tomoio-chan?

-Alysha: ela esta estudando medicina em uma facudade conceituada em Tokyo mora junto com meus pais que trabalham la.

-Itachi: que bom! eu tenho que ir agora e depois eu te ligo pra gente pode conversa mais ;D e combinarmos de nos encontrarmos #falou com seu tom irresistivelmente sexy#

-Alysha: C-clarooo #cora#

depois Itachi vai embora e o pessoal se junta na mesa pra comer as pizzas.

-Gaara: Por que ele te olha como se fosse te devorar Alysha-chan? # falou em seu tom frio e despreocupado#

Todos da sala param o que tavam fazendo e olham espantados pro Gaara, onde o mesmo fingiu nao ser com ele.

-Alysha: u.u" eu nao vi nenhum olhar da parte de **Ita-kun** desse tipo em cima de mim, e mesmo que tivesse olhado voce ta com ciumes fosfuro do paraguai? #faz a pergunta maliciosamente##ela enfatizou o **Ita-kun** #

-Gaara: Olha aqui sua ruiva da 25 de março! eu soh estava te alertando que aquele, o seu **Ita-kun** , nao presta! voce tambem nao deve prestar mesmo praque eu to me preocupando a vida é sua estrague ela sosinha! # falou super irritado#

Gaara falou isso num odio que largo o prato dele sem nem ter tocado e foi pro quarto pisando fundo e bateu a porta com tudo ecoando o barulho por todo o apartamento e olha que nao era pequeno o apartamento.

-Todos: O_O

Alysha tinha ficado magoada visivelmente depois das palavras asperas de Gaara.

-Alysha: **porque eu estou me importando com o que ele disse? o que esta acontecendo comigo?**

Todo mundo ali na mesa persebeu o abatimento que Alysha ficou e resolveram nao comentar nada pra nao dexar ela mais constrangida do que ja estava.

todos terminaram de comer levaram td pra cozinha e limparam tudo.

-Ino: Vamos ao Jogo VERDADE OU CONSEQUENCIAAA! #falou toda animada#

todos ali menos Alysha persebeu o que Ino pretendia e se animaram pra deixar a situaçao menos tensa que antes.

-Sakura: Sha-chan vamos! venha brincar com agente =D

-Sasuke: é venha se nao, nao tem grassa brincar com pouca gente # falou tentano mostrar bastante entusiasmo sem muito sucesso#

-Alysha: claro eu vou =D # falou se animando pelo que os amigos estavam fazendo por ela#

_Ino giro a garrafa e paro Sasuke x Shikamaru_

-Sasuke: Verdade ou Consequencia?

-Shikamaru: verdade!

-Sasuke: É verdade que voce participa do grupo estudantil de Matematica, a liga matematic lider da liga?

-Shikamaru: tsc...que problematico. sim é verdade u.u **droga agora sim que vai ser problematico**

-Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Sasuke: viram eu disse que era ele kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_Sasuke pega e gira a garrafa novamente..._

Enquanto isso no quarto...

-Gaara: **porque eu fiquei tao irritado com ela? por que? Droga eu nao devia ter gritado daquela forma com ela, por que eu estou me importando em gritar com ela O_O por que eu gosto tanto de irrita-la e provoca-la? O.o estao rindo la fora, o que sera que eles estao fazendo? Droga! vo la ver que é melhor depois eu descubro o que esta acontecendo comigo u.ú***

Gaara abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e fico no canto escondido observando eles brincarem e mais uma serta ruiva rir desenfreadamente por causa da brincadeira.

_Temari pega a garrafa e gira e para em Ino x Alysha_

-Ino: Sha-chan Verdade ou consequencia?

-Alysha: Consequencia!

-Ino: **YES!** voce vai ter que ir no Gaara e da um selim nele!

-Alysha: O QUE!

 **-Alysha do Maul: A Ino me paga! eu vo possuir a Alysha e vo mata a Ino vo dechar ela com a cara deformada ò.ó**

 **-Alysha Pervertida: mais eu mato tambem!**

 **-Alysha do maul: Finalmente ta de acordo comigo u.ú**

 **-Alysha pervertida: como ousa manda da um selim! ò.ó**

 **-Alysha do maul: É ! ò.ó como ousa!**

 **-Alysha pervertida: devia ter mandado da um bejo de lingua daqueles de cinema na qual o Gaara nao iria resistir *-***

 **-Alysha do maul: õ.õ como é que é #olhar psicopatico na Alysha pervertida#**

 **-Alysha pervertida: n-nada n-não #suando frio#**

-Ino: vale tudo entao voce vai ter que faze e olha que foi só um selim. =P

-Alysha: a naaaooooo ToT

-Ino: a siiiiim =P

Alysha levanto e foi la no quarto dos meninos e nao o encontrou la tava dando ate sorte ele nao ta la mais, ela se viro e deu de cara com ele.

-Gaara: o q voce quer? #falo bem frio# **porque eu falei desse geito com ela?**

-Alysha: aff! eu nao queria isso mais...# deu um selim#

mais o que Alysha nao contava era que o Gaara segurasse ela impedindo de se separar dele e aprofundo o beijo fazendo com que passase de um selim pra um beijo de lingua onde Gaara percorria toda boca de Alysha com a lingua e Alysha sem perceber correspondia cada movimento da lingua de Gaara dentro de sua boca e ambos nao persebiam que estavam com o corpo muito juntos um do outro.

_empurra e olha espantada pra ele_

-Alysha: Como...ousa a fazer... isso! #falou com pouca dificudade por estar sem ar#

-Gaara: Eu ... Nao sei...deu vontade u.ú! #falou friamente mais meio estasiado#

Alysha depois daquilo esperou recuperar o ar e volto pra sala onde todos a olham mais do que imediato e deixando um ruivo com agua na boca.

-Alysha: O que foi? ù.ú # falou gelidamente e com cara de poucos amigos#

-Todos: nada nao!

-Sakura: ""Sha-chan, porque demoro la?""

-Alysha:"" porque ele tava no banheiro tive que espera ele sai""

_Ino gira a garrafa e cai Tenten x Sakura_

-Tenten: Sakura verdade ou concequencia?

-Sakura: Consequencia!

-Tenten: voce tem que beijar de lingua o Sasuke!

-Todos: O_O

-Sasuke: aaa nao! nem vem com essa! eu beja a patricinha u.ú

-Alysha: é o jogo! se quizer amarelar sai do jogo ninguem esta te segurando u.ú

-Sakura: Sha-chan!

-Alysha: Ora voces acharam bom eu ter que dar um selim no fosfuro azedo u.ú entao aguenta! **nao posso contar que nao foi um selim**

-Sakura: ToT

-Sasuke:...

Sakura vai ate onde esta o sasuke fico na frente dele e fico meia que parada.

-Sakura: **como eu fasso isso nunca beijei ToT**

-Sasuke: **eu nao acredito ela deve ser BV**

-Ino: ora Sa-chan anda logo nao fique constrangida =D

-Sakura: hehe espera ta nao eh faciu beja ele ^-^""

sem que nimguem persebesse sasuke pega e puxa o rosto de Sakura e beja ela que no inicio foi um selim mais logo ele pediu passagem e ela cedeu e ele coloco a lingua dele dentro de sua boca explorando cada canto e ela começou a imita-lo e sem que persebessem ambos estavam se beijando pra valer e soh pararam pra tomar ar e depois se separaram.

Sakura volto pro seu lugar toda Vermelha pior que Hinata.

-Todos: na na na naa na!

-Sasuke: Ah! calem a boca voces seus BAKAS! ù.ú**a patricinha beija bem =P **

_sasuke gira a garrafa e cai Alysha x Temari_

-Alysha: Temari Verdade ou Consequencia?

-Temari: Consequencia.

-Alysha: he he.. voce tera que da um beijo provocante em Shikamaru!

-Temari: O_O com o preguiçoso?

-Alysha: Sim =D

Temari depois disso xego em shikamaru e lasco um bejo provocante onde ela pego e deu mordidinha de leve em seus labios e chupou seus labios e largou sem nada dexando um Shikamaru com kara de kero mais.

-Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

_Temari giro a garrafa e cai em Sakura x Hinata_

-Sakura: Hinata Verdade ou Consequencia?

-Hinata: Verdade!

-Sakura: é verdade que voce nunca namorou?

-Hinata: é

-Todos: O_O

-Alysha: **eu acho melhor nem comentar sobre eu nao ter namorado nunca tambem hehe ^^"**

_Hinata giro a garrafa e caiu Naruo x neji_

-Naruto: Neji Verdade ou Consequencia?

-Neji: consequencia!

-Naruto: agarra a Tenten!

Neji sem pestanejar foi bem direto agarro Tenten de dar inveja e agua na boca *-*

_neji gira e cai Neji x Ino_

-Neji: Ino Verdade ou Consequencia?

-Ino: Cosequencia!

-Neji:hehe da um beijo de cinema no Sai!

Ino sem vergonha foi e lasco um bejo de tira o folego de todos que viu no Sai que Milagrosamente expressou uma expressao (eu: claro ki foi uma expressao) de surpreso.

-Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Derrepente viram um ruivo emburrado andano em passos largos e fundos passou por todos na sala e saiu do apartamento sem dizer nada deichando todos curiosos. Temari foi correndo falar com ele antes dele entrar no elevador.

-Temari: Onde voce vai?

-Gaara: Nao é da sua conta!

-Temari: Morde! Grosso! Sabe se continuar grosso desse geito voce nunca conseguira ficar com a Alysha u.ú E que horas voce volta?

-Gaara: Nao é da sua conta! ù.ú

-Temari: nao demora!

Depois disso Temari volto pro apartamento onde nimguem pergunto nada.

-Temari: Sakura-chan deicha a porta destrancada porque o Gaara nao tem hora pra chegar, tem algum problema?

-Sakura: Nao tem nao ^.^.

Depois disso todos foram pro quarto.

-Alysha: Sa-chan!

-Sakura: aaamm... #falo sonolenta# (tava durmindo)

-Alysha: nada nao.

Alysha sai do quarto de finim sem fazer barulho e vai pra sala e liga a tv e fica assistindo um filme la.

Alysha estava assitindo O chamado e em uma parte assustadora o gaara abre a porta de uma vez fazendo a Alysha pula de susto e cair no chao de bunda.

-Alysha: u.ú voce quer me matar de susto?

-Gaara: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.. caham (isso eh pra ser akela tossezinha que fazemos pra engulir o riso ou xamar a atençao) Eu nao mandei vc ta acordada ate essa hora.

-Alysha: fico acordada ate a Hora que eu quizer hum!

Alysha volto a assistir o filme e derrepende sentiu alguem sentar ao seu lado ela olha e cora imediatamente e vira o rosto e volta a assistir o filme fingindo estar ignorando ele.

-Gaara: Desculpe ter gritado com voce, eu nao tinha o direito.

-Alysha: O_O descupado #surpresa por ele se desculpar#

-Gaara: Toma! Feliz Aniversario! #entrega uma caxinha#

-Alysha: Obrigada! #cora imediatamente#

Gaara da um leve sorriso sem perseber que estava adimirando ela e sem perseber começou a se aproximar dela e ambos nao desviavam o olhar um do outro, rubi x verde agua, ateh que seus labios começaram a se encostarem e Gaara acariciou o rosto de Alysha fazendo a mesma se arrepiar e ambos começaram a se beijar mais um beijo cheio de sentimentos de ambas as partes e cheio de carinho desejo raiva misturado, raiva por ambos nao saberem porque seus atos nao obedeciam a razao, se beijaram ate precisarem de ar e se separaram, ambos nao tiravam o olho um do outro e estavam ofegantes.

-Gaara: nao vai abrir o presente?

-Alysha: Ah! vou sim ^-^.

Alysha abre e ve um lindo relogio de pulso e olhou pro Gaara.

-Alysha: é lindo =D

-Gaara: deixa eu colocar. #pega e coloca em seu pulso eskerdo*

Alysha fico adimirando o relogio e depois volto a assistir o filme e Gaara ao lado. cada cinco minutos Alysha dava um pulo e abraçava instintamente (sem persebe tambem) escodendo a cabeça em seu peito sentindo o cheiro embriagante de Gaara. Quando o filme acabou Alysha estava dormindo em cima de Gaara que tambem dormia abraçando Alysha.

Quando amanheceu...

-Temari: O_O eu nao acredito no que estou vendo O_O

-Gaara: O_O nao pense besteiras!

-Alysha: uuuuaaaaaaaa (bocejo) o que esta acontecendo aqui? # falo com os olhos fechados e sonolenta#

-Gaara: Ruiva quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? u.ú

-Alysha: O_O #sai de cima dele praticamente voando#

Alysha foi pro quarto correndo e corada entro como aviao e foi direto pro banheiro e se tranco la.

-Temari: o que voces fizeram?

-Gaara: eu estava vendo um filme e ela se assusto e abraço meu peito e dormiu e eu acabei durmindo tambem só isso!

-Temari: se voce machucar Alysha eu te arrebendo entendeu?

-Gaara: eu nunca machucaria ela! **O_O eu nao acredito eu me apaixonei!**

-Temari: voce a ama nao é?

-Gaara: É!

Gaara vai pro quarto e entra no banheiro onde toma um banho morno pra esfriar a cabeça e pensa em tudo que aconteceu com ele nessa semana.

Alysha tambem entra no chuveiro e toma um banho quente ja que a mesma nao gosta de morno nem gelado, e pensa em tudo que lhe ocorreu nessa semana, os amigos novos e melhores que ja teve em sua vida e uma paixao na qual a entristecia por o mesmo nao a corresponder.

depois todos acordaram e se arrumaram e foram pra sala exeto 2 pessoas, que estavam exaustas e foram durmir.

-Sasuke: Patricinha passa a geleia!

-Sakura: eu tenho nome e ele é Sakura! # passa a geleia pra ele#

-Ino: kkkkk parem de brigar os dois pombinhos, ate o casal perfeito resolveram da tregua porque voces nao tentam tambem?

-Sakura: como assim deram tregua?

-Ino: Isso é a Temari que vai contar =P

-Temari: voces nao vao acreditar no que eu presenciei hoje =D

-Todas: o que? =D

-Todos: ...

-Temari: Gaara dormindo no sofa!

-Sasuke: que, que tem de mais nisso? uma dor nas costas? u.ú

-Temari: Posso terminar?

-Todos: pode!

-Temari: ele estava durmindo no sofa abraçado com nimguem menos e nimguem mais que a Alysha

-Todos: O_O

com a noticia quem tava comendo ou bebendo algo engasgo na hora.

e nisso passou o dia e chegou a noite

-Alysha: AAAiiiii que soninho booom.

Alysha sai do quarto ao mesmo tempo que Gaara e ambos ficam se encarando Alysha persebe que esta corando e vai rapido pra sala sendo seguida por Gaara e todos olham pra eles quando chegam Alysha fica sem entender nada mais Gaara imediatamente olhou com um olhar gelido pra Temari e a mesma gelou ao receber o olhar.

-Alysha: o q foi? O_o

-Todos: nada!

-Gaara: ...

depois disso eles voltaram a se divertir onde eles fizeram a ultima brincadeira dagincana que era Dançar, quem dançasse melhor ganhava.

o placar estava Garotas: 2 / Garotos: 2

as garotas dançaram sensualmente Gaara amo o geito de Alysha dançar enfeitiçou ele e ele ja viu que nao ia conseguir tirar Alysha de sua Cabeça e que nunca sentira isso por nenhuma otra garota, todas que ele ja teve pra ele era so diverçao mais Alysha era diferente.

Os garotos foram dançar depois e as garotas babavam e uma certa rosada nao tirava o olho de um moreno que parecia provocar ela instintivamente, e uma Ruiva nao tirava o olho de um ruivo ki acabo roubando o seu Coraçao sem permiçao e nem aviso simplesmente entrou e nao sai mais e seu perfume penetrou fundo em sua alma fazendo que viciace em sua fragancia querendo sempre mais e mais dele.

depois que todos dançaram os juizes que eram Ino e Sai deram a nota final e o vencedor foi ...

-Ino: bom isso eh anormal mais ambos os grupos dançaram bem e nao tem como dizer quem danço melhor entao declaramos um empate!

-Todos: O_O

-Hinata: e como nos vamos fazer pro premio?

-Alysha: bom os garotos escolhem um premio nosso e nos um premio deles

-Tods: é.

-Alysha: vamos ver um filme?

-Todos: vamos!

eles se entreolharam e sentaram deichando somente dois lugares vagos onde Alysha e Gaara sentaram juntos.

-Temari: vamos assistir filmes de terror o Primeiro Jogos Mortais 1

eles assistiram e cada sena chokante as garotas gritavam e abraçavam os garotos que estavam de seu lado, Alysha ja tava durmindo no peito de Gaara e Gaara por sua vez ja estava a abraçando e fazendo caricias em seus cabelos.

Sakura estava agarrada no braço de Sasuke que achava graça da mesma.

Temari ficava cutucando o Shikamaru que dormia no chao da sala.

Hinata estava Abraçada com naruto escondendo o rosto na blusa de Naruto que estava concentradissimo no filme.

Tenten estava abraçada em seus joelhos e Neji nao parava de fitala pra ver se ela largava os joelhos e agarrava ele.

Ino estava agarrada no pescoço de Sai onde o mesmo nao dava sinal de interesse nem no filme nem nela.

e assim passaram vendo filmes de terror ate amanhecer e todos levantarem e irem se arrumar pra colegio.

-Gaara: Alysha! acorda! tem que se arruma pra irmos pro colegio.

-Alysha: soh mais 5 minutinhos mae#falo durmindo#

-Sasuke: porque voce nao pede ela em namoro?

-Gaara: ta loko?

-Sasuke:...

-Gaara: Alysha acorda coisa e desgruda de mim ruiva grudenta o.ó

-Alysha: O_O #levanta e nota a situaçao e cora violentamente#

Quando ela ia vira pra sair correndo dali sentiu seu braço sendo puchado com força fazendo a mesma se virar e dar de encontro com o peito masculo de Gaara.

-Gaara: calma ""nao precisa corar, apesar de voce ficar bem mais bonita corada""

Assim que Gaara cochicha isso pra Alysha ele da um beijo nela e vai pro seu quarto deixando uma Alysha pasma sonhando acordada.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 De volta a aulaSurpresas!**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
_movimentos_  
(eu: intrometendo)  
-INNERS-

_#_#_#_

Cap 7 - de Volta a aula... Surpresas...

Alysha depois do beijo inesperado de Gaara ficou na sala parada olhando pra frente e sem piscar passando os dedos nos lábios.

-Sakura: Sha-chan? O_o o que, que você esta fazendo ai parada?

-Alysha: Am? A é que eu tava pensando que roupa eu vou usar pra ir pro colégio hehehe ^-^ #com a mão de traz da cabeça coçando tipo o Naruto no anime#

-Sakura: Sha-chan, com o uniforme sabe, aquela sainha de pregas xadrez vermelha com marrom e dourado e a camiseta branca com bordado do emblema do colégio que acompanha junto com o jalequinho vermelho com bordado também do emblema do colégio em dourado, ta lembrada? O_o # com cara de ALOOOUU! Terra chamando Alysha!#

-Alysha: He He He! Muito engraçadinho isso viu!

Depois disso Alysha vai pro quarto onde se veste voando quando ela olha no relógio (que ganho de presente do Gaara) e quase teve um infarto, saiu correndo sem nem mesmo falar tchau pra turma e saiu avoada de lá.

-Temari: Gaara! O que você fez desta vez? Ò.Ó

-Gaara: ... u.ú

-Todos: O_o

Depois disso Alysha chega na casa e lembra de que esqueceu algo na casa de Sakura.

-Alysha: Droga! Esqueci meus presentes e minhas roupas! #mete a mão na testa#

Alysha entra em seu apartamento e pega sua mochila com seus materiais que havia esquecido de levar pra casa de Sakura e vai correndo pro colégio.

Chegando no portão ela bate de frente com um ruivo muito bonito por sinal que deixou a mesma corada só de ver tal beleza.

-Alysha: Desculpe-me eu não pretendia fazer isso! #fala enquanto pega os materiais no chão junto com ele apressada por causa da hora que estavam chegando no colégio#

-?- Não foi nada, qual seu nome?

-Alysha: Yoko Alysha, prazer! ~^.^~

-?- Prazer eu sou Akasuna no _Sasori, sou novo aqui fui transferido de colégio ^-^_

-Alysha: ^-^ espero que goste daqui, eu também sou nova mais eu entrei desde o inicio das aulas.

-Sasori: Eu também, mais sabe como é né, os primeiros dias nunca tem nada de bom então eu nunca venho na primeira semana. ^-^

Depois de juntar todos os materiais que caiu ambos entraram no colégio e Alysha seguiu pra sua sala e Sasori foi pra secretaria ver em qual sala ele havia ficado.

-Alysha: Desculpe professor Kakashi, é que eu esbarrei com um garoto no caminho e minhas coisas caíram no chão e eu e ele fomos junta-las ^-^ hehehe

-Kakashi: tudo bem sente-se em sua carteira logo, e comece a fazer a lição,

Alysha foi pra sua carteira e não percebeu que um certo ruivo a olhava irritado por saber que ela fico de conversinha com outro cara sem ser ele.

-Sakura: quem era o garoto?

-Temari: é quem era?

-Tenten: conta pra gente?

-Ino: é mesmo conta! *o*

-Hinata: conta.

-Alysha: calma! Eu conto ^-^ bom sai correndo da sua casa sa-chan e fui pra minha casa porque eu havia esquecido meus materiais hehehe ai sai correndo pra chegar a tempo de pegar o portão aberto, né, ai quando eu tava virando pra entra pelo portão pabuf! Eu cai nu chão de bumbum e ele também ai nossos materiais cairão tudo no chão e eu e ele tivemos que catar tudo as pressas pra conseguirmos entra no colégio foi muito cansativo, ufaa!

-Garotas: O_O nossa! Mais você ainda não disse quem era ele? u.ú

-Alysha: o nome dele é Akasuna no _Sasori ^-^_

 _-_ Garotas: e como ele é? *-*

Nesse exatamente quando elas perguntam entra alguém na sala e elas tavam de frente pra Alysha que senta no fundão e não viram.

-Alysha: Assim! #aponta pro aluno que entrou na sala#

Mais do que imediatamente todas as garotas olham pra traz (ou seja pra frente)

-Garotas: O_O

-Sasori: =D oi Alysha-chan! # acena pra Alysha super sexy#

-Alysha: Oi Sasori-kun ^-^ hehehe #cora#

-Kakashi: karam! Bom, você pode se sentar do lado da Alysha já que a conhece.

-Ino: Oh minha nossa! Você é um ima que atrai ruivos sexys *o*

-Garotas: kkkk...

Sasori se sentou do lado da Alysha deixando um certo ruivo irritadíssimo, de ciúmes é claro.

-Sasuke: olha só! A concorrência ta grande meu amigo!

-Garotos: kkkkkk...

De volta com as garotas...

-Ino: Alysha não vai apresentar o gatinho ai não?

-Sasori: deixe que eu mesmo me apresento! Eu sou Akasuna no Sasori, mais as garotas bonitas podem me chamar só de Sasori #pisca de forma sexy#

-Garotas: kkkk

-Ino: eu sou Ino! A mais linda de todas =P

-Tenten: eu sou Tenten sou a mais legal =D

-Temari: eu sou Temari, a que manda aqui!

-Hinata: Eu s-sou Hinata a mais tímida aqui.

-Sakura: eu sou Sakura a mais gentil e doce =D

-Alysha: já me apresentei mais vou de novo, sou Alysha e sou a mais Inteligente única qualidade que tenho hehehe ^-^

-Sasori: eu não acho! u.u você é meiga e não posso falar as outras qualidades ainda porque com o tempo eu irei vê-las em você.

-Garotas: Ele é tão legal *o*

-Sasori: não é pra tanto! ^-^

De repente, a porta se abre..

-Kakashi: hoje tiraram o dia pra me atrapalhar ù.ú

-?- nossa! Que professor gato! Mais grosso que nem uma porta u.ú

-?- idaí se é grosso ele é gato *o* #agarra o kakashi#

-Kakashi: me larga e quem são vocês duas?

-?-eu sou Karin a mais sexy e desejada das garotas!

-?- e eu sou Matsuri a garota mais linda depois da Karin *o*

-Karin: nos duas nunca nos separamos =D

-Matsuri: somos as melhores das melhores *o*

No outro lado da sala...

-Sasori: credo! Que tribufus, eu em! Elas quiseram dizer, as melhores das piores!

-Garotas: kkkkkkkk concerteza!

-Sasori: sou mais vocês!

-Garotas: =D

Passando isso o Kakashi mandou elas sentarem na fileira do lado dos garotos e prosseguiu a aula dele que eram 2 e depois a Kurenai professora de Português e começou a dar aula, e com as tribufus...

-Karin: Matsuri! Olha quem ta do meu lado *o*

-Matsuri: e olha quem ta do meu lado *o*

-Matsuri/Karin: Sasuke e Gaara! Aaahhhh! *o*

Todos olham pras duas espantados e a professora..

-Kurenai: Garotas ou vocês se comportem ou vou mudar vocês duas de lugar, alem de dar uma advertência pras duas e exigir os pais de vocês aqui, entenderam?

-Karin/Matsuri: sim, professora!

-Sasori/garotas: hihihihihihi... ""bem feito pras tribufus hiihihihi""

-Karin: ""olha só Matsuri"" # aponta pras garotas#

-Matsuri: ""elas se acham as rainhas da cocada branca hum!""

Depois disso a aula transcorreu normal e tocou o sino pro recreio. Todos da sala saíram menos os garotos, as garotas, o Sasori e as Tribufus.

-Sasori: vamos garotas pro recreio eu to faminto. ^-^

-Garotas: calma, nos estamos nos arrumando =D

Nesse meio tempo Karin tinha agarrado o braço de Sasuke e não largava e a Matsuri agarrara o braço do Gaara e estes nem ligavam pra isso só iam pro refeitório.

Alysha que viu a sena ficou notavelmente decepcionada e ficou sem graça.

-Sasori: Alysha, fica triste não! #segura a mão de Alysha e puxa ela pra irem na frente pro refeitório#

As garotas acharam isso muito meigo da parte de Sasori.

No refeitório...

Todos olham Sasuke e Gaara com as duas Tribufus agarradas neles e logo depois olham pra traz e vêem Alysha de mãos dadas com Sasori e sorrindo pra caramba.

Alysha e Sasori estavam se divertindo e se sentiam bem juntos um do outro e passaram pelas tribufus e os garotos e foram pro balcão fazer seus pedidos.

-Sasori: eu quero batata frita, mais batata frita, mais batata frita e mais batata frita e fanta laranja =D

-Alysha: eu quero o mesmo só que dobra o tanto de batata fritas *o*

Gaara fico num ódio de vê-los de mãos dadas que espero Alysha virar pra ir pra mesa e depara de frente com ele pra agarra Matsuri e beijá-la mais um beijo de acorda até defunto na missa.

-Alysha: o.o #ficou estaticamente abalada de tal ponto que ficou paralisada# **como ele beija ela assim? E eu? Aqueles beijos de antes, as caricias que senti durante meu sono? Tudo isso não passou de brincadeira pra ele õ.õ**

Quando Gaara se separa de Matsuri e olha com um olhar de vitoria ele vê como se fosse em câmera lenta Alysha vir em sua direção de uma forma hostil e ao mesmo tempo sexy e dar um chute com tudo(tudo mesmo) em suas partes baixas e depois que ele agachou de dor deu-lhe um soco com mais um pouco de suas forças que restaram.

-Alysha: Canalha desgraçado! Nunca mais olha pra mim e se me ver finja que não me conhece porque pra mim você já esta MORTO! #falou com lagrimas no olhar sendo contidas sem êxito#

Depois de falar isso ela vira e vai em direção ao Sasori que já estava com os pedidos na Mao e foram pra uma mesa bem lá no fundo.

-Sasori: Alysha, você esta bem? #olhar de preocupação#

-Alysha: não! # assim que respondeu desabo num choro silencioso#

-Sasori: não fique assim! Ele não merece suas lagrimas! #fala abraçando Alysha e acariciando seus cabelos e com a outra mão a bochecha avermelhada pelo choro#

-Alysha: você tem razão ele não merece nunca mereceu! ò.ó

-Sasori: vamos comer nossas batatas antes que esfrie e murchem!

Começaram a comer... enquanto isso com Gaara...

-Gaara: O_O aaiiiii que dor! #com uma mão nas partes baixas e outra no nariz##

-Garotas: vamos ver como a Sha-chan esta ela deve estar arrasada =(

-Temari: vão na frente! Gaara!

-Gaara: Não começa eu to morrendo de dor nos meus países baixos uiii e no meu nariz também.

-Temari: E eu acho é pouco! Você beija a garota, dorme junto com ela, acaricia ela enquanto ela dorme em cima de você, faz a garota se apaixonar por você e quando digo apaixonar é apaixonar perdidamente por você e você faz isso com ela? Despedaça o coração frágil que ela tem como um psicopata que mata sua vitima só por prazer? Você realmente é o canalha desgraçado que ela disse, olha irmãozinho fique longe da Alysha por que se não quem vai destruir seus países baixos sou eu!

-Matsuri: O que deu nessa Baranga ruiva pra te bater assim?

-Gaara: Cala Boca irritante! E olha como fala da Alysha porque Ela é dez zilhoes de vezes melhor que você e sua amiginha sem sal juntas!

-Matsuri/Karin: O_O

-Sasuke:... u.ú

Depois disso Gaara e Sasuke saiu do refeitório pisando forte e um mancando.

-Garotas: Sha-chan! Você esta bem amiga?

-Alysha: sim =D quer batata fritas? *o*

-Sasori: =D *o*

-Garotas: não obrigada estamos de regime!

-Sasori/Alysha: melhor sobra mais pra mim u.ú

-Garotas: O.O

-Sasori/Alysha: O_O #se olham espantados#

-Todos na mesa: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Todos estavam conversando animadamente e se tornaram amigos inseparáveis, principalmente duas pessoas se tornaram inseparáveis a ponto de nunca desgrudarem um do outro... E sendo assim se passou o primeiro semestre escolar com muita bagunça, folia, confusão, e muita amizade entre os garotos e garotas na qual Sasori já havia entrado pro grupo dos garotos onde Gaara e Sasuke se afastaram mais não totalmente só não ficavam muito juntos, Gaara por não ter mais coragem de olhar pra Alysha nos olhos pelo que fizera com ela mais sempre a observa e o sentimento que sentia por ela aumento e continua aumentando cada dia mais. As tribufus ainda não largam do pé do Sasuke e nem do Gaara vivem agarrando eles na qual as empurra pra longe. E depois de tudo isso finalmente as férias de meio de ano chegou.

-Sasori: =D eba férias! *o* vou pra praia *o*

-Alysha: =) legal!

-Sasori: Alysha posso falar com você a sós?

\- Alysha: claro! ^-^

-Sasori: vamos pra sua casa ai lá nos conversamos melhor =D

-Alysha: Ok! =D tchau meninas e garotos ate mais =D

Depois disso Sasori e Alysha vão pra casa de Alysha e não percebem ser seguidos...

Chegando na casa encontra ela aberta(destrancada)

-Alysha: que estranho eu tenho certeza que tranquei a porta O_o

disse entrando junto com Sasori.

-Alysha: senta, por favor!

-Sasori: Alysha... é sabe... eu queria saber se quer namorar comigo?

-Alysha: O_O mais...

-?: Querida que bom que chegou tava com saldades! voce nao acredita no que aconteceu!lembra que eu nunca disse quem era seu pai biologico e nada arrespeito dele mesmo ele mandando presentes pra voce esses anos todos, pois é eu encontrei ele e nos resolvemos tentar ter um relacionamento nao é maravilhoso? sua avó e seu avô nao acham certo mais eu nao ligo e quero saber se voce acha ruim? ah voce tambem vai conhecer seu irmao gemeo..é voce tem um irmao gemeo e ele é lindo que nem voce e é identico poucas coisas nele é diferente de voce...Filha voce ta ai?

Fala a ultima pergunta entrando na sala de visita.

-?: OH! querida nao sabia que voce ja conhecia seu irmao gemeo? Ola Sasori ^^

-Sasori: O..ola! O_O #em choque#

-Alysha: O_O #em choque tambem#

-?: O_o"

-Sasori: Dona Yume como vai eu nao sabia que era mae de Alysha e que ela era minha irma gemea O_O #quase se recuperando do choque#

-Yume: O_O opa!

-?: querida eu nao consigo ligar pro Sasori pra mandar ele vir aqui pra gente conversar com eles, nossa filha chegou queria muito vela depois de tanto tempo sem vela ela nem deve se lembrar de mim depois de nossa decisao no passado.

-Yume: O querido Hachiro a Alysha e o Sasori ja estao aqui e receio que chegou a hora de falar com eles depois nos jantamos.

-Hachiro: #entrando na sala# oh! que bom vamos sentar e começar a explicar.

Do lado de fora do prédio estava um ruivo puto da vida por ter sido barrado pelo porteiro do prédio de entrar e escutar a conversa, depois de um tempo ele desistiu e foi embora.

-Gaara: **eu vou conquistá-la de qualquer jeito! Não vou deixar um ruivinho metido a besta tira-la de mim eu a amo mais!**

Gaara entrou dentro de sua casa com cara de poucos amigos e muito menos inimigos.

-Temari: irmãozinho o que houve pra estar com esta cara de quem chupou limão azedo?

-Gaara: não é da sua conta! Cuide de sua vida! ##falou em seu tom frio#

-Temari: eu em!

No outro dia todos combinaram de se encontrar na praia, la na casa de praia da Alysha, pra se divertirem na praia durante toda férias.

-Ino: ai que bom, praia, mar, sol, tudo de bom! *-*

-Sai: ...

_Sai e Ino estão namorando a 4 meses mesmo ele não expressando nenhuma emoção ele é louco pela Ino e vice versa._

-Tenten: jogar vôlei de praia meninas x meninos o que acham pessoal?

-Neji: eu topo contando que não chorem depois de perderem u.u! (finalmente apareceu né kkk)

-Tenten: digo o mesmo pra vocês! u.u Hum!

Tenten e Neji estão namorando a 2 meses e meio e ambos são que nem gato e sapato vivem brigando por causa do machismo de Neji e do feminismo de Tenten mais se adoram, um não vive sem o outro.

-Naruto: eu to com fome!

-Sakura: Você vive com fome baka! # da um pedala no Naruto#

-Naruto: aii! Sakura-chan ToT

-Hinata: -kun tem comida aqui. # oferece a comida a ele#

-Naruto: eba! #corre pra pegar a comida#

Naruto e Hinata nao estão namorando, porque Naruto nao persebeu que ela gosta dele e ele dela u.u (vocês já devem saber porque né?)

-Sakura: Hinata desse jeito ele nunca aprende u.ú

-Sasuke: Patricinha deixa o Naruto comer! u.u

-Sakura: quantas mil vezes eu terei que repetir MEU NOME É SAKURA e não Patricinha!

-Sasuke:... #da aquele sorriso de canto ala Uchiha#

Sasuke ainda não pediu Sakura em namoro, pois o mesmo ainda não sabe que a ama perdidamente.

-Temari: SHIKAMARU! Vem logo seu preguiçoso!

-Shikamaru: yare, yare que problemática! u.u

Temari e Shikamaru estão namorando a 6 meses, sabem como é né? A Temari é direta nas coisas =D

-Sasori: ai desculpem a demora é que a Alysha demorou pra se arrumar, não adiantou eu dizer que ela já é linda de morrer, ela ainda quis se arrumar =D

-Alysha: para de reclamar u.u eu sou linda e quero ficar mais *-*

-Sakura: O_O calma ai! O que é isso no dedos de vocês?

-Garotas: O_O não acredito!

-Sasori: nao acreditam no que?

-Ino: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Finalmente Alysha você desencalhou *o*

-Garotas: INO!

-Ino: que foi? Eu disse a verdade só isso =P

-Garotas: kkkkkk...

-Alysha: desencalhei? O_o

-Sakura: ora voce e o sasori nao estao namorando?

-Alysha: Nao! ele é meu irmao Gemeo.

Todos pararam o que estavao fazendo, os que tinham algo na mao deixaram cair no chao os que tavam comendo engasgou e assim vai todos em estado de super Choque.

-Gaara saiu e foi pro outro lado da praia refletir antes de escutar que Alysha era irma de sasori ele foi la achando que eles estavam namorando...se sentou em uma pedra onde dava pra ver as ondas do mar se chocarem com outras pedras e os passarinhos fazerem bagunça no céu ver os barcos velejando e sentindo na pele a brisa salgada do mar.

-Gaara: seu burro! # da um soco na pedra# a próxima vez você não faz as coisas sem pensar! Tsc!... Temari tinha razão, eu não devia ter beijado ela, nem acariciado, nem feito ela se apaixonar por mim u.u eu sou um tolo por ainda querer o amor dessa garota! Mais mesmo sabendo disso ainda quero, preciso sentir o amor dela por mim, preciso tela em meus braços pra protegê-la e fazê-la feliz e fazer-la minha, só minha!

-Sasuke: fico louco de vez foi?

-Gaara: O QUE FAZ AQUI?

-Sasuke: calma não precisa se irritar. u.ú

-Gaara: cala boca!

-Sasuke: você ainda a ama não é?

-Gaara: o que você acha?

-Sasuke: que sim.

-Gaara: eu fiz uma burrada e estou pagando o preço de ter feito isso. Já me conformei em não tê-la mais em meus braços mais não garanto que não terei ela em meus pensamentos pra sempre e em meus sonhos. #nesse momento escorre uma lagrima que teimou em sair#

-Sasuke: eu te entendo, pois eu também estou amando uma garota, que como fala o Shikamaru, problemática!

-Gaara: é todas são problemáticas mais as que nos amamos são as mais problemáticas e as mais especiais e frágeis, doces, meigas, furiosas, um turbilhão de sentimentos misturados nelas na qual deixa elas cada dia mais misteriosas deixando seu charme por onde passa sem nem mesmo se dar conta da beleza que tem e do estrago que faz em meu coração vê-la com outro. #lagrimas escorriam livremente em sua face#

-Sasuke: é verdade! ##contendo o riso##

-Gaara: Agora eu vejo que eu não consigo mais viver sem ela, ela é tudo pra mim, e eu vou deixá-la ser feliz mesmo que seja nos braços de outro homem.

-Sasuke: não desista dela Gaara. De tempo ao tempo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Gaara: é pode rir da desgraça alheia ù.ú

-Sasuke:kkk ela é irma dele cara!

-Gaara: O_O o que?

-Sasuke:kkkk vc precisava ver sua cara de desolado kkkkk

Depois dessa conversa ambos permaneceram calados vendo a paisagem ao seu redor ate o sol se por.e Gaara tinha suas esperançar renovadas.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Ferias!**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
_movimentos_  
(eu: intrometendo)  
-INNERS-

_#_#_#_

Cap.8 Ferias!

Depois do dia na praia onde todos se divertiram e estrapolaram na comida. Sasuke e Gaara,Finalmente estavao voltando pra se juntar com o grupo.

-Sasuke: Ei! Sha-chan, porque nao nos disse desde o dia que Sasori entro no colegio que ele era seu irmao, ele nunca te tratou como irma?

-Alysha: Bom é uma longa historia e se nao se importarem eu conto a voces na minha casa.

Depois disso todos juntaram suas coisas e partiram direto pro Apartamento de Alysha.

-Alysha: entrem e se acomodem eu vo avisar minha mae e meu pai que tem visitas aqui.

Alysha foi e avisou e como a mae de alysha é muito curiosa foi correndo pra sala onde todos viram uma mulher de cabelos castanhos levemente avermelhados e olhos claros de castanho mel rubro. e logo atras um homem de porte masculo muito parecido com Sasori com cabelos Vinhos e olhos rubros.

-Yume: Oh! voces devem ser os amigos da Alysha, eu sou Yume mae dela ^-^ e este ao meu lado é meu namorado pai dela Hachiro ^-^ pai dela.

-Hachiro: Prazer em conhece-los #disse serio# Querida vamos nos atrazar para o nosso compromisso, voces queiram me dar licença mais nos temos que sair. Boa Noite pra voces se divirtam. #disse saindo sendo acompanhado pela amada#

-Garotas: ual!

-Alysha: bom vou começar as explicaçoes.

~#~Flechback ON:~#~

-Yume: Queridos o que nos iremos falar aqui pode deixar voces um pouco abalados mais espero que voces possam compreender as nossas razoes para termos feito o que fizemos.

-Hachiro: à 17 anos atras eu e sua mae nos conhecemos no colegio no inicio nos nao iamos com a cara um do outro mais com o decorrer do tempo eu me vi perdidamente apaixonado por ela e ela por mim, nos ingajamos num relacionamento que ambas familias eram contra entao estavamos tendo esse relacionamento as escondidas ficamos nessa 1 anos ate o dia do baile de formatura onde eu levei sua mae de acompanhante e no final acabei que bebendo um pouco alem da conta e fizemos amor dentro do carro no estacionamento do colegio e por estar alcoolizado nao nos previnimos e passado 3 meses sua mae me avisou de sua gravidez e nós ficamos desesperado entao resolvemos enfrentar nossas familias mais mesmo com a noticia de sua gravidez eles foram contra nosso casamento entao minha familia disse que nao iria assumir a criança eu fiquei arrasado por ter que deixar minha amada desamparada mais nao desisti eu briguei com minha familia ate o dia do nascimento de voces, fiquei chocado quando soube que eram 2 crianças minha familia e a de sua mae estavam no hospital no dia e eu disse que iria assumir as crianças como meus filhos mesmo sem a aprovaçao de ambas as familias eles discutiram entre si e a avó materna de voces disse que nao iria ajudar a sua mae criar 2 crianças e sua vó paterna disse a mesma coisa entao seu avô paterno disse : - Uma criança fica na familia da mae e a outra na familia do pai, cada familia cuida de uma e ambas ocultem a existencia delas para ambas as crianças nao podem saber que tem irmao, assim que desmamar eu irei pegar o garoto e iremos nos mudar de cidade e voces fiquem com a garota.-# disse chorando#

-Yume: Quando me contaram o que planejaram eu me desesperei chorei durante todo o dia e passado 6 meses quando as crianças poderiam desmamar eles levaram voce meu querido Sasori eu fiquei triste muito triste mais tive que ser forte pela minha querida Alysha pra ela nao adoecer por eu estar triste entao foi assim eu criei vc minha querida Alysha e sempre fui proibida de contar-lhe sobre seu irmao e seu pai ate hoje onde mes passado eu encontrei meu grande e unico amor Hachiro onde nos decidimos assumir um compromisso e ter um relacionamento aberto mesmo indo contra a vontade de ambas as familias, nos sentimos muito por todo o que voces estao passando agora, deve ser muito pertubador de uma hora pra outra passam de filhos unicos para irmaos.#disse em meio a prantos de lagrimas#

-Yume/Hachiro: Por favor nos perdoem!#disse se curvando em modo de respeito e com lagrimas em seus rostos#

Depois disso eu e Sasori ficamos refletindo e processando cada informaçao dada a nos naquela sala. e chegamos a conclusao que nao foi culpa deles eles eram jovens e nao tinham como evitar o que aconteceu e eles nunca nos esqueceram meu pai sempre me mandou presentes de aniversario e natal e minha mae pra sasori sempre mostrando que estavam lembrando da gente mesmo tando longe.

-Alysha: nos os perduamos sim mae e pai.#disse em meio as lagrimas de felicidade# agora sim somos uma familia completa mae, pai e irmao. ^^

-Sasori: e em pensar que eu iria pedir minha irma em namoro kkkkk mais fico feliz por ela ser minha irma querida e sim eu tambem os perdouo.

Todos se abraçaram e choraram mais alguns rios de lagrimas e jantamos.

~#~FLESHBACK OFF~#~

-Alysha: foi isso que aconteceu.

-Todos: nossa!

-Ino: eu achei que isso só acontecesse em novela Brasileira o_o

-Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Depois disso todos foram jantar e depois foram assistir um filme na sala de TV.

Todos estavam sentados assim Temashika,inosai,hinanaru,sakusasu,nejitente,gaara tava sosinho, sasoalysha.

-Alysha: vou la fazer pipoca. #disse ja indo pra cozinha#

Sem dizer nada Gaara foi saiu.

Alysha tava fazendo a pipoca e nao percebeu que tinha alguem a observando da porta.

-Gaara: como voce sente agora que ele é seu irmao?

-Alysha: Ahhh! que susto assombraçao! o.ó #disse quase derrubando a panela no chao#

-Gaara: ja se olhou no espelho ruiva falsa?

-Alysha: Olha aqui fosfuro alienigena! ruiva falsa é a senhora sua mae e se olha no espelho voce!#disse se virando pra olhar a pipoca#

Gaara se aproximou perigosamente de mais da Alysha.

-Gaara:""minha mae nunca teve cabelo vermelho pra ser chamada de ruiva quando era viva"" #disse cochichando no ouvido dela#

-Alysha: a..ahn ..me desculpe nao sabia! #disse se virando com a cabeça baixa#

-Gaara: tudo bem eu ja superei isso a 17 anos atras.#disse sentindo o cheiro que inalava dos cabelos de alysha e abraçando ela pela cintura juntando mais os corpos#

-Alysha: voce nunca conheceu sua mae? #disse corada com a aproximaçao#

-Gaara: nao Temari sempre foi como uma mae pra mim! #disse levantando o rosto de alysha delicadamente#

-Alysha:Gaa...

-Gaara:Shiii #disse com o rosto se aproximando do de alysha#

Aslyha ja podia sentir a respiraçao de Gaara em seu rosto proximo a sua boca ela nao raciocinava direito e nem prestava atençao ao seu redor a unica coisa que importava naquele momento era os olhos verdes aguas que a ipinotizava com tamanha era o desejo que via dentro deles. estavam quase se beijando quando alguem os interrompem fazendo que ambos se afastem rapidamente e desviasse os olhares.

-Naruto: O que ta queimando aqui? O_O a! desculpe se atrapalhei algo! hehe #disse cossando a nuca#

-Alysha:Nao atrapalhou nada! o Gaara ja estava de saida ^-^ #disse depressa#

Depois do incidente na cozinha Gaara e Alysha passaram o restante da noite lançando olhares um para o outro e nenhum dos dois prestaram atençao no filme estavam oculpados pensando um no outro.

-Alysha:**o que aconteceu eu quase me rendi a ele novamente, u.u pra que? pra ele me usar novamente ? NUNCA! eu nao vou permitir!

-Gaara:**O que eu vou fazer? como que eu vou recuperar a confiança dela como ? eu vou conquistar ela novamente a se vou ou nao me chamos Sabaku no Gaara!**

-Sasori: eu to indo durmir ate amanha pra voces. *vou abrir uma vaga aqui pra gaara sentar aqui e se aproximar de minha irma eu sei o quanto ele ta sofrendo com a distancia deles eu vejo no olhar dele.** Gaara senta aqui no meu lugar ai nesse banco deve ta ruim.# disse saindo e indo pro quarto.#

-Gaara: ok vlw.

Gaara senta no lado de Alysha que ignorou ele e nao olhou se quer uma vez pra ele. colocaram um filme de terror um bem assustador(escolham um ai pessoal) com o decorrer do filme as garotas ja estavam em cima dos pares que estavam sentados do lado. e Alysha nao era diferente ela inconscientemente se agarrou ao Ruivo e quando viu ja estava durmindo em seu peito e o ruivo amou isso e a abraçou possessivamente e ficou acariciando ela e cuxichando coisas lindas em seu ouvido.

passado um tempo todos foram pros quartos durmirem e Gaara permanceu no sofa só se ageitou com sua amada em seus braços e durmiu ali acariciando ela.

de manha a primeira a acordar foi Alysha e viu que durmiu nele e que ele continuava a durmir ficou adimirando ele durmindo ate algo que saiu da boca dele a deixar espantada.

-Gaara:""eu te amo minha Sha-chan""

-Alysha: O_O #sem fazer muito movimento saiu de cima dele e sai da casa indo tomar um ar#

Alysha tava andando com lagrimas rolando a solta em seus olhos ela nao se segurava mais estava chorando pela descoberta e o que nao intendia era por que...por que ela tava desse geito sendo que a tempos ela fez questao de esquecer todos os sentimentos que tinha pelo ruivo mais com atelas simples palavras vindo dele em pleno sono havia trago a tona o que ela tanto lutou pra sufocar mais que ela havia percebido que nao consegui apagar ate que percebeu que no coraçao nao se manda e nem decide simplesmente o obedece e aceita. Ficou o dia todo fora e nao comeu nada, resolveu voltar pra casa.

Na casa assim que ela saiu sem falar nada pra nimguem Gaara acorda e sente falta do peso agradavel sobre si olhou pra todos os lados procurou por toda a casa e nao a encontrou sentou no sofa e pos a refleti o que pode ter feito pra ela sumir nessa manha, e nao encontrou nada de errado. O dia foi passando todos ja estavam de pe e andando pela casa menos ela, ela nao apareceu durante toda manha e ja estava deixando ele careca de preocupaçao e todos perseberam isso mais nao falaram nada com ele. o dia estava terminando e nada dela aparecer, ele nao se conteve mais e saiu de casa batendo a porta em seguida e foi a procura dela.

Mal passou meia hora depois que o ruivo saiu e Alysha entrou pela mesma porta que o ruivo bateu, todos olharam pra ela ao mesmo tempo e ela sem entender foi pro quarto e pro banheiro em seguida tomar um banho pois estava pregada de tanto canssaço.

Gaara andou pelas ruas procurando ela e nada a noite ja havia chegado e ele nao a encontrou ele foi tomado por um desespero grande todo de ruim que pudesse acontecer a ela lhe passou pela cabeça e ele foi apressando o passo e nada de encontra-la ele tava chorando de tao preocupado ele queria encontra-la e abraça-la forte e nunca mais soltar ela pra que ela nunca mais sofresse nem que se machucasse ele tava pra ter um infarte de tal era sua preocupaçao.

Acabado o banho ela se deitou em sua cama e pos-se a refletir se daria ou nao uma nova chance ao ruivo, nao queria sofrer mais, mais sem ele sofria dobrado por se sentir solitaria. com isso ela ficou fitando o lustre de seu quarto ate que ouve um alvorosso na sala.

Gaara depois de andar e nao encontrar ela decide parar num buteco e beber um pouco pra relaxar ele bebe mais nao fica bebado mais fica bem tranquilo e resolve voltar pra casa de Alysha. Estafa indo quando um assaltante o barra ele e ele tenta resistir o assaltante tinha um canivete em suas maos e ele lutou com o assaltante e o assaltante saiu correndo quando alguem ameaçou chamar a policia, Gaara foi pra casa de Alysha chegando la todos fizeram um alvorosso quando viram ele e sem intender ficou parado.

Alysha curiosa foi ver que alvorosso era esse na sala de sua casa, chegando la ela arregala os olhos quando ve Gaara ensanguentado mais ele nao mostrava dor só a olhava perplexo e abrindo e fechando a boca querendo lhe falar algo ele caminhou devagar ate mim e quando chegou perto ele me abraçou forte tao forte que eu sentia o calor dele passando pra mim sentia o cheiro dele em minhas narinas eu levei um tempo pra retribuir o abraço de tao repentino quando eu retribui ele me apertou mais contra si e foi ai que eu senti gotas caindo em meu ombro e perssebi a respiraçao dele entrecortada, ele estava chorando.

-Gaara: porque...porque... voce sumiu eu te procurei o dia todo nao te achei morri de preocupassao achei que tinha sido assaltada, imaginei coisas terriveis que poderiam ter lhe acontecido eu entrei em desespero nao aguentei cada passo que dei hoje me quebrava o coraçao #disse rapido e com a voz embargada pelo choro e cada palavra que disse ia apertando o abraço#

-Alysha: eu...eu...#foi cortada#

-Gaara: nunca ... nunca mais faça isso ok? eu nao suportaria te perder apesar que ja te perdir por estupidez minha ...eu nao suportaria nao te ver mesmo que de longe... nao suportaria saber que voce nao esta segura, eu te amo de mais pra ver voce sofrendo #disse ainda abraçado a ela e chorando desesperadamente e sem perceber o que tava falando#

todos que tavam na sala resolveram sair e deixar eles se acertarem.

-Alysha: GAARA! #gritou quando ele caiu derrepente desmaiado#

Ela com dificuldade arrastou ele pro quarto dela e colocou ele na sua propria cama e tirou a camisa dele e viu que alem do corte que levou nao ser muito fundo e nem grave tava sangrando de mais entao ela pegou os acessorios necessarios pra cuidar do ferimento e cuidou, limpou, desinfectou e enfaichou.

Passado horas ele nao acordava e Alysha estava com muito sono entao resolveu deitar no outro lado da cama( a cama era de casal enorme feito a encomenta ela era gigante) e ali adormeceu. Durante a noite ela sentiu frio e Gaara acordou e viu que havia se ferido na luta contra o assaltante e que tava enfaichado e xeio de curativos olhou e viu que nao estava no quarto de hospede, olhou pro lado e la estava ela sua amada encolhida e tremendo de frio, ficou ali adimirando e nao se lembrava direito de sua enorme declaraçao (oque um machucado nao faz com um homem neh? por isso que eles nao podem engravidar eles ficariam loucos) ele puxou ela pra perto de si e a cobriu junto de si e adormeceu abraçando ela pela cintura pocessivamente.

amanheceu e ela acordou com os primeiros raios de sol que tocaram sua pele, sentiu dois braços lhe apertando por traz olhou e viu que estava durmindo com Gaara a agarrando pocessivamente corou mediante a sua situaçao mais logo abriu um singelo sorriso.

-Gaara: sabia que eu amo esse seu sorriso?

-Alysha: que susto gaara! #falou depois que tremeu de susto#

-Gaara:eu causo essas coisas nas pessoas.#disse se gabando#

-Alysha: engraçadinho! eu vo tomar banho da pra me largar?

-Gaara: na verdade eu nao queria te largar mais ja que insiste!#disse largando ela#

Alysha foi tomar banho e Gaara desceu pra sala e chegando la viu todos reunidos la e estavam o encarando.

-Gaara: o que aconteceu? O_o

-Temari: Ja pediu ela em Namoro?

-Gaara: ainda nao! vou sair volta depois! #disse frio e indiferente#

Gaara saiu da casa precisava resolver uma coisa antes de tomar a decisao que mudara sua vida completamente mais que ele sabia plenamente que nao iria se arrepender disso entao foi sem medo e receio e certo que iria ser feliz dali por diante.

Alysha saiu do banho se trocou e desceu mais nao o encontrou la o que achou estranho.

-Alysha: Bom dia! ^-^ cade o Gaara?

-Hinata: Ele chegou aqui todo serio e indiferente e simplesmennte avisou que ia sair e saiu.

-Alysha: ah ta! ^^ **é Alysha ele realmente nao quer nada com voce consetesa persebeu que voce é muito sem graça**

 **_Alysha do maul: é quem manda voce da chance pra ele! pau que nasce torto minha filha morre torto!**

 **_Alysha Pervertida: voce tinha que ter aproveitado isso sim quando ele tava la todo dodoi e abusado dele depois chutado ele antes *o***

 **_Alysha do Bem: Voces duas calem a boca nao veem que ela esta triste ela o ama poxa!**

 **-Outras inner: =/**

-Sakura: O que iremos Fazer nessa ferias?

-Ino: ja seiiiii!

-Garotos: menos shopping! ò.ó

-Ino: aah =/

-Garotas: kkkkkkkk.

-Tenten: Gente minha mae tem uma fazenda em Okinawa e ela nao vai utilizar nessas feria disse que iria pra Paris, poderiamos ir pra la é um otimo lugar.

-Todos: é perfeito iremos depois de amanha amanha organizaremos as coisas pra levar.

com isso todos foram pra suas perspectivas casas e começaram a se preparar pra viagem.

Na casa de um Ruivo ele acabava de chegar nela.

-Temari: posso saber o que voce fez hoje o dia inteiro ?

-Gaara: aaam... deixa eu pensar... NAO!

-Temari: quando voce vai largar de ser estupido e me ouvir, voce nem avisou a ela que iria sair nao é ? voce realmente quer perder ela definitivamente nao é?

-Gaara: nao eu nao quero perde-la!

-Temari: se voce continuar desse geito ira perde-la! se toca irmao peça logo ela em namoro voce ja disse que a ama ontem quando chegou naquele estado em que deixou ela em xoque! o que falta pra voce dizer quer namorar comigo? em ! o mais dificiu que é se declarar e confessar o amor que sente por ela voce ja fez!

-Gaara: eu ja fiz? eu disse que a amava ontem? O_O

-Temari: eu vo te levar num medico eu nao acredito que voce nem se tocou que voce fez uma mega declaraçao pra ela e alem de ter chorado feito um bebe no ombro dela e ela no seu. kkkkkkk eu nao acredito que eu tava viva pra presencia o Grande Sabaku no Gaara chorando feito um beber por uma mulher kkkkkkkkk em dizer nisso depois de amanha todos iremos pra fazenda da familia da Tenten se arrume.

-Gaara: O_O

depois disso ele se trancou no quarto e ficou se lembrando da noite anterior e realmente ele se lembrou que se declarou pra ela em meio ao desespero de que passou ao pensar que ela tava em maus bucados, e nao pode deixar de adormecer com um sorriso bobo em seus labios e em planejar em seus sonhos em como a pedir em namoro.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Ultimo dia na praia**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
_movimentos_  
(eu: intrometendo)  
-INNERS-

_#_#_#_

Cap.9 - Ultimo dia na praia!

No dia seguinte Gaara acordou bem disposto e estranhamente bem humorado, coisa que nao é normal pra ele, e nem pras pessoas habituadas a conviver com eles, na qual perseberam a mudança de humor dele.

Kankuro: Gaara! O_O quem é você e o que fez com meu irmaozinho?

Temari: Devolve ja o meu irmaozinho! ò.ó

Gaara: -.-""

Temari/Kankuro: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kankuro: Relaxa cara! agente só ta meio que se acostumando com esse novo humor que voce desenvolveu kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Temari:kkkkkkkkkkkk é verdade kkkkkkk...

Gaara: é por esse motivo que nao fico bom humorado, voces estragam o dia de qualquer um, ate do Naruto e olha que ele nunca tira aquele sorriso imbecil da cara! u.ú

Temari: kkkkk ate piada ele ta falando, kkkk

Kankuro: ele falo uma frase que tem mais que 5 palavras O.O to Bege!

Temari: kankuro essa foi muito gay O_o

Gaara: nem comento u.ú

Kankuro: o.O""

Depois disso Gaara saiu sem nem falar simplesmente saiu. Ele foi pra cidade comprar umas coisas (EU:na qual eu nao vo falar) e passou o dia na cidade enrolado com tudo que ele tava planejando.

Enquanto isso com as meninas, elas se encontraram na casa da Alysha pra conversarem e terem seus momentos amigas e tal.

Temari: voce precisava ver a cara dele ele tava parecendo um bobo alegre. e pra melhorar pela primeira vez ele fez uma piada foi de arrepiar.

Tenten: mais todo mundo é capas de fazer uma piada, mais muitos nao conseguem torna-las engraçadas.

Hinata: qual foi a piada?

Todas: é qual é?

Temari: bom eu e o Kankuro estavamos brincando com a cara dele por ele ta de bom humor e isso é super raridade, e entao ele viro e disse: `é por esse motivo que nao fico bom humorado, voces estragam o dia de qualquer um, ate do Naruto e olha que ele nunca tira aquele sorriso imbecil da cara!`#ela imitou ou pelo menos tentou imitar a voz e o geito do gaara#

Garotas menos Hinata: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura: essa foi boa e tambem uma verdade o Naruto nunca tira aquele sorriso imbecil da cara kkkkkkkkkkkk

Hinata: E-eu n-nao acho! #disse irritada#

Ino: Você nao vale defender ele!

Tenten: Verdade, voce é apaixonada por ele!

Hinata: n-nao s-sou n-nao! #disse super corada#

garotas:kkkkkkk nos acreditamos kkkkk

Temari: cade a Alysha?

Sakura: ta meia que triste pq ela ta com duvidas sobre o que o Gaara no Baka sente por ela.

Tenten: mais claro! qualquer uma no lugar dela tambem estaria na duvida, ele se declara e dorme com ela e no outro dia vai embora sem nem falar tchau ate mais tarde ou ate amanha que seja!

Ino: é!

Hinata: é!

Temari: mais ele a ama, ele fez inconcientemente, ele nao sabe expressar seus sentimentos voces sabem disso conhecem ele, ele sempre foi assim, ele tambem esta tendo dificudade porque ele nunca sentiu o que esta sentindo por ela.

Tenten: é olhando por esse lado, a Tema-chan tem razao. =/

Todas garotas: é =/.

Enquanto isso Alysha estava no quarto mechendo em seus cadernos de desenho. Sim ela desenhava e muito bem, ela estava desenhando roupas e sapatos pra passar o tempo e pra deixar ela menos anciosa, pois ela sempre foi anciosa e pra aliviar isso ela desenha ou ouve musica ou assiste animes ou ate mesmo lê fanfics e mangas =D

toc toc toc..(onomateia de batida na porta. Eu: vo colocar uma campainha na porta dos quartos ^^ kkkk)

Alysha: entra! #diz sem parar de desenhar#

Sasori: o que ta fazendo?

Alysha: eu to desenhando ^-^ precisa de alguma coisa nii-san?

Sasori: na verdade tava preocupado com você, sabe voce tava muito desanimada no café da manha ate meu pai que é um sem querer ofender bobo alegre, persebeu isso. =/

Alysha: Droga! eu to preocupando todos nao é? =(

Sasori: é nii-chan =/

Alysha nesse momento pula da cama joga tudo pro lado e da saltinhos e rodopios.

Alysha: pois agora chega! =D

Sasori: é assim que se fala nii-chan. =D

Alysha: eu quero sorvete =D

Sasori: ta eu te levo pra tomar sorvete =D vamos!

Alysha: dexa eu troca de roupa apressado! #diz empurrando ele pra fora do quarto#

Assim ela trocou de roupa e como ela estava numa praia mais todo o pessoal ela se vestil bem despojada um bequine llindo da cor azul fosco escuro e um vestidinho bem leve e soltinho com sandalias.

Alysha: Vamos pra praia tomar sorvete na sorveteria beira mar =D

Todas as garotas e sasori: Vamooos! =D

Alysha: aaaiiiii! ##cai de bunda no chao#

Sasori: voce ta bem nii-chan?

Alysha: Hai ^^ é que eu nao percebi que todas as garotas tao aqui, desculpe garotas ignorei voces hoje o dia todo =/

Garotas: que nada tudo bem!

Assim todas elas juntas com o Sasori foram pra Sorveteria Beira Mar.

Alysha: CHEGAMOOOOSSSS! IIIUUUPPIIIIII **o**

Garotas e Sasori: -.-""""""""

Alysha: Que foi? O_o

Temari: Nada nao e vamos sentar antes que voce chame mais atençao do que ja chamou!

Todos: é!

Alysha: Sorry ^.^"

Temari: ok agora vamos pedir nossos sorvetes =)

Tenten: eu quero de Pistache e Maracuja =]

Hinata: eu quero de Flocos e de uva.

Ino: eu quero de Manga e creme.

Temari: eu quero de abacaxi e chocolate.

Sakura: eu quero de Cereja e coco.

Alysha: eu quero de Limao e morango =D

Sasori: eu quero de Morango e Limao =D

Todas as garotas olhando pro sasori.

Sasori: o que foi!

Alysha: voce que vai ir la fazer os pedidos e trazer ^.^

Sasori: O_O eu!

garotas: é!

Sasori: eeuuuu!

Garotas: éé!

Sasori: Ok eu vou u.ú #disse resignado#

Garotas: =D

depois disso ele foi fez o pedidos e trouxe os pedidos elas e ele tomaram os sorvetes e conversaram a bessa e se divertiram muito tambem e Alysha ate tinha esquecido que um momento ela estava triste por que um certo ruivo dos olhos verde aguas havia deixados um bucado de duvidas em seu coraçao.

Depois do sorvete e de papo pra ca e papo pra la todas foram andar na praia e aproveitar os ultimos dias que teriam la pra depois ir pra fazenda da familia da Tenten.

tem um pobre ligando pra mim...tem um pobre ligando pra mim!(celular de tocando)

Alysha: O_o de quem é esse celular e de quem eh esssa campainha? kkkkk

todas: kkkkkkk

Sasori: quem eh o coitado que eh pobre?

Temari: é o Kankuro kkkkkkkkkkkk

Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Temari atendeu o celular e ficou Literalmente na palavra dita, Gritando com ele porque ele ligou pra pergunta onda tava o pote de toddy sendo que o toddy tava na prateleira na frente dele e ele ficou enxendo o saco dela e tal ficaram no total 45 minutos discutindo.

Temari: ki saco!

Tenten: O.o quantos anos tem seu irmao o Kankuro?

Temari: 20 anos ele é o mais velho( nao sei se no anime ele é o mais velho mais aqui ele é entao ta ae)

Todas: O_O

Temari: é eu sei ele nao parece u.ú

todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Tenten: gente cade os garotos?

Temari: é cade?

Os garotos tavam todos reunidos na casa da Alysha foram atendidos pela mae da Alysha que tava de saida mais o pai e os garotos ficaram la assistindo tv menos o Gaara.

com o Gaara ele tava enrolado no centro da cidade procurando coisas e que ele nao sabia qual comprar.

A noite todos que tavam fora da casa da Alysha voltaram e estavam la fazendo uma algazarra enquanto a pobre Alysha tentava Cozinhar alguma coisa pra eles jantarem.

derrepente na cozinha gaara entra e fica um tempo observando uma Alysha desesperada e se atrapalhando toda com as panelas.

Gaara: voce devia ficar um pouco mais calma, talves se atrapalhe menos com elas.

Alysha que tava totalmente concentrada nas panelas levou um susto e derrubou a panela de arroz no chao e quase se queimou.

Alysha: TToTT

Gaara: O.O se machucou? # correu em direçao dela muito preocupado#

Alysha: Naaaoooo! # falou manhosa#

Gaara: porque nao ligamos pra um restaurante qualquer e pedimos pra entrgar aqui a comida?

Alysha: *o* é isso! voce é um genio! #pula nele e lasca um bejo no canto da boca incocientemente#

Alysha saiu correndo pro telefone e ligou pra restaurante e pediu comida pra o bando de esfomiados que tavam na casa dela =D

Gaara ainda tava parado no mesmo lugar que antes com a mao no canto da boca.

Sasuke: ei cara! se vai cozinhar pelo menos nao deixe as coisas queimarem cara!

Gaara: Hum! folgado!

Sasuke: nao sou eu que to feito um retardado apaixonado pelos cantos!

Gaara: é nao ta. voce ta feito um imbecil que nao assume os seus sentimentos pra garota rosada lá, Baka!

Sasuke: eu nao sinto nada por aquela Irritante! hum! u.u

Gaara: voce só vai perceber que é louco por ela quando perder ela, ai voce ira ver o que te passa bem debaixo de seu nariz impinado!

Terminado de falar isso Gaara sai da cozinha deixando um Sasuke pensativo pra traz.

Gaara: Alysha, voce pode vir aqui um momento?

Alysha: posso claro! ^-^

Gaara pegou Alysha pela mao carinhosamente e levou ela pro jardim de sua casa sentou no balanço que tinha la e indicou o outro ao lado dele pra ela se sentar.

Gaara: Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento eu devia ter avisado que eu ia sair e tal e nao deixado voce com duvidas referente aos meus sentimentos em relaçao a voce nao foi isso que eu quiz.

Alysha:Gaara eu..

Gaara: eu queria deixar claro que o que eu disse pra voce antes de ontem é tudo verdade eu amei voce desde o primeiro dia que eu botei meus olhos em voce mais eu nao sabia disso, eu nunca senti o que eu sinto por voce, por ninguem.

Alysha estava chorando de alegria e Gaara mechia em seu bolso tirando uma caixinha de dentro.

Gaara: Alysha esse nao era o momento que eu queria pra fazer isso mais eu nao consigo mais aguentar e nem esperar entao...

Gaara estendeu a caixinha pra Alysha que pegou relutante

Gaara: Alysha, eu quero que voce seje minha namorada minha vida e meu tudo eu te amo.

Alysha pula no pescoço de Gaara e diz repetidamente a resposta.

Alysha: sim! sim! sim! sim! ...

Gaara e Alysha se beijam e Gaara coloca o Anel de prata com uma pedrinha de rubi igual os olhos de Alysha, em seu dedo e no dedo de Alysha um anel prateado com uma pedrinha de jade igual aos olhos de Gaara.

O que eles nao perceberam é que tinha uma plateia na janela que dava acesso ao jardim e todos da casa viram isso. e um certo moreno dos olhos onix persebeu que o que o amigo fez requer bastante coragem. e percebeu que o que o amigo disse era verdade, e ele teria que assumir isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

depois disso o restante da noite foi tudo normal onde eles durmiram e ja anciosos pela viagem que viria e pelas aventuras que ainda passariam e pelos obstaculos que ainda iriam enfrentar e o futuro que os aguardam nao é o mais calmos e sim teriam muitos obstaculos pela frente.

Gaara e Alysha ainda passariam pela prova mais dificil da vidas deles e isso iria testar ate onde iria o amor que afirmam ter um pelo outro e se ele durará pra sempre.

Sakura esta triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz pela amiga por ela finalmente ter a chance de ser feliz com o seu amado mais mesmo tando feliz ta triste pois ela era a unica que ainda nao tem namorado ou ficante e isso deixa ela desolada ja que todas tem temari fica com Nara , tenten namora o Neji, Ino o Sai, hinata ta conquistando o Naruto e agora Alysha ta namorando o Gaara. só falta ela mais o Sasuke, a quem ela ama, nem liga pra ela.

Continuaa...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Fazenda, confusao e romance?**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
_movimentos_  
(eu: intrometendo)  
-INNERS-  
~colocando ou citando algum personagem ou algo que o persinagem falou~

_#_#_

Cap.10 - Fazenda, confusao e romance? O.o"

***POVs Alysha ON***

No ultimo dia na praia deles aconteceu varias coisas, na qual nao da pra narrar aqui porque se nao iria fazer um livro enorme e cansativo de se ler. Mais irei dizer os pontos mais importantes pra voces.

Sasori encontrou um amigo dele de infancia e que eram inseparaveis o nome dele é Deidara e por incrivel que pareça é o irmao mais velho da Ino(kkkkkk) e com ele outro amigo o Tobi os tres nao se separavam mais eles aprontavam as maiores loucuras inclusive colocar uma bombinha num castelo de areia na forma de um passarinho alejado ~segundo a Alysha e todas as garotas~ na qual o Deidara teimava em dizer que era arte e que nos nao conheciamos o que era arte e entao ele disse:

Deidara: A arte é um estouro! Katsuu!

ai por ironia ou por anos de experiencia da parte dele assim que ele terminou a frase o castelo explodiu, todo mundo caiu na gargalhada, ate o gaara e o sasuke que nao ri riram nao tao escandalosos mais riram. e o tobi ele vive correndo atras do deidara e criticando as "artes" dele e o irritando e quando o Deidara apelava o tobi dizia:

Tobi: Tobi-chan é bom garoto! ^-^

e o Deidara ficava puto e saia correndo atraz do tobi que fugia gritando pedindo socorro pro sasori-SEMPAI como ele e o deidara costumam chamar o nee-san, bom nem preciso dizer que os dois ja fazem parte do grupo neh? kkkkkk comediaa temos um grupo muito peculiar, um anti-social, um semi-anti-social, um preguiçoso, um hiperativo, um arrogante, um sinico, um artista, um indiferente, um ingenuo, uma problematica, uma timida, uma atrevida, uma corajosa, uma determinada e uma sentimental.

Tirando o fato que os tres ~Sasori, Deidara e Tobi~ nao paravam de aprontar e brigar e tal, foi tudo normal, meu namoro vai as maravilhas a unica que ainda falta namorar é a Hinata-chan e a sakura-chan, as outras ja namoram a tempos a primeira a namorar foi a Temari-chan depois foi a Tenten-chan elas sao as mais corajosas e determinadas do grupo feminino.

***POVs Alysha OFF***

***POV Autora**

Todos estavam ja no aeroporto esperando a chamada do voo pra irmos pra cidade que fica a fazenda da familia da Tenten, onde nos iremos terminar nossas ferias =D adivinhem... os dois mais novos membros do grupo vao com agente tambem... isso vai da Merda, anotem o que eu digo...bom tavamos todos sentados e alguns esparramados...literalmente esparramados...e jogados nos bancos de espera nosso voo estava atrasado ja a 3 horas e nao tem mais nimguem no aeroporto, pelo menos nao naquela parte.

Temari: Que merda! esse maldito aviao nao chega ù.ú

Hinata: c-calma tema-chan, deve ta chegando e nao fique brava.

Ino: Eu nao aguento mais! eu nem queria ir pro mato la nao deve ter shopping nem lojas e mais vai sujar meus sapatos e minhas roupas! eu vou morrer lá ToT #dizia aos berros e em prantos a Yamanaka#

Sakura: Nao é pra tanto neh Ino! o.ó

Tenten: aah! vai Ino! nao vai ser o fim do mundo!

Ino: vai ser o cumulo eu nao vou aguentar nem meio dia lá! ToT

Hinata: Ino-chan nao chore são só alguns dias lá nao a vida toda olha a Alysha ela nao ta reclamando!

Todos olham e deparam coooommmmm...

Alysha: zzzzzzZzzzzzZZzzzzz # tava esparramada na cadeira com um travesseiro na cabeceira da cadeira onde ela apoia a cabeça e abraçada a uma coberta azul#

Todos: -.-""""""""

Ino: Ela ta dormindoooo O_O como ela pode ta tao tranquila? nos estamos indo pro mato pisa na lama ecaaa!

? : PLAFT..(som de um tapa na cara msm)

Sakura: CALA A BOCA INO! E SE CONTROLE MULHER! ESTAMOS INDO PRA FAZENDA DA TENTEN-CHAN E NAO PRA GUILHOTINA!

Todos: O_O"

?: PLOFT..(ALGUEM CAINDO OU COISA CAINDO)

Alysha: aiiii! #massageando a cabeça## o que ta acontecendo aqui? o aviao ja chegou? O_o

Deidara: é só mais um dos pitis da loira ae! u.\

Alysha: ino-chan porque ta chorando?

Ino: ToT pq a Sakura me deu um tapa no meu rostinho lindo ToT

Alysha: O_o

Sakura: Nao me olhe desse geito, ela mereceu! ù.u

todas as garotas menos Alysha e Ino: eh mesmo!

Depois dos interminaveis pitis da Ino o aviao chegou 2 horas depois eles embarcaram e foram pra a fazenda da familia da tenten (nao sei onde eh a fazenda imaginem ai), chegando no aeroporto de de Yumegakure(nome que inventei pra cidadezinha do interior) eles desembarcaram e foram pegar suas coisas e ver quem foi recepciona-los.

chegando no portao de desimbarque com suas malas eles viram uma familia enorme com cartazes e placas descritos:

"""Tenten sentimos sua falta""""\t """""SEJAM BEM VINDOS AMIGOS DE TENTEN""""

Coisas do tipo todos ficaram estaticos e ino começou a chorar de novo.

Mae tenten: ai querida o que foi porque ta chorando?

Tenten: é emoçao mae ela eh muito emotiva # da uma cutuvelada na Ino#

Ino: é verdade ToT

todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

depois disso todos foram pras picapes e foram em direçao a fazenda =D chegando la eles viram uma fazenda linda cheia de arvores grandes e flores e rio e lagos(imaginem a fazenda dos sonhos de voces) e a ino viu que é tudo asfaltado e nao tinha porcos e nem lama.

Tenten: e ai Ino o que achou ? é o fim do mundo ou um bixo de 700 cabeças? ò.ó

Ino: nao! eu gostei eh tao lindo *o*

Alysha: kkkkk

Gaara que ficou a maior parte conversando, quer dizer ouvindo, o naruto falar no pé do ouvido dele saiu de perto dele e praticamente agarrou a mao de alysha e a puchou pra perto dele.

Gaara: vamos!

Alysha: O_o""

Todos: o.O""

Gaara pegou as malas dele e de Alysha e foi seguindo o capataz que tava guiando ate a casa que eles iriam ficar. entrando la ele foi logo escolhendo o unico quarto de casal que tinha e pois as coisas dele e de Alysha lá.

Alysha: só tem uma cama Gaa-kun #corada#

Gaara: e o que que tem? u.ú

gaara perguntou ja se deitando em um dos lados da cama.

Alysha: onde eu irei dormi?

Gaara: nao ta obvio?

Alysha: m-mais g-gaara!

Gaara: Sha-chan nós somos namorados agora, nao tem problema nenhum nisso! e nao iremos fazer nada a nao ser dormirmos na mesma cama.

Alysha: ainda nao acho isso certo gaa-kun!

Gaara: nós ja durmimos juntos e isso agente nem era namorados na epoca! u.ú #disse ja meio irritado#

Alysha: ta bom!

Enquanto isso com os outros...

(deixando claro que na casa de visitas da fazenda da tenten tinha 5 quartos com 2 camas de solteiros, 1 quarto com uma cama de casal e um quarto com um beliche e uma cama de colteiro e todos os quartos tinham banheiros imbutidos eram suites)

naruto: como vai ficar a divisao dos quartos?

Temari: o Gaara ja escolheu o unico de casal u.ú

Ino: ele nao perde tempo mesmo em!

Sasuke: da pra andarem logo que eu kero ir pro meu quarto de uma vez! ù.ú # falou rispido#

Sakura: temos que escolher a dupla e quem sobrar fica com o quarto de 3 camas.

Temari: eu fico no mesmo quarto que o shika-kun.

Shikamaru: isso vai ser problematico. u.u

Neji: eu irei ficar com um quarto com a Tenten-chan. e nao se fala mais nisso! #disse ja prevendo a morena retrucar#

Tenten: hum!

Ino: Eu vou ficar com o sai-kun ^^

Sai: ^.^

Sakura: eu achei que ia ficar ou com a ino ou com a Alysha O_o

Temari ja pensou e antes mesmo de hinata falar que iria ficar com a sakura ela se intrometeu heheheheh

Temari: bom agora vamos dividir voces, Hinata voce ira ficar com o Naruto =D

Hinata: C-com o Na-naruto-k-kun? # disse super corada#

Naruto: nani? O_O

Temari: e sem reclamar ò.Ó #disse pro naruto#

Naruto: Ok n.n""

Temari: e voce Sakura ira ficar no mesmo quarto que o Sasuke =D

Sasuke: porque no meu! ô.ó

Temari: Porque sim Ò.Ó #olhar pisicotico#

Sasuke: ok Hum! u.ú

Temari: Sasori,Deidara e Tobi ficam no quarto de 3 camas, todos podemos ir pros quartos.

todos foram pra seus respectivos quartos e se acomodaram e ficaram cada um arrumando suas coisas e assim foi o dia chegando a noite as garotas foram fazer a janta.

Alysha: iremos fazer o que de comida?

Temari: eu nao sei, que ira cozinhar nao serei eu mesmo ^.^ hihihihi

Hinata: poderiamos fazer ramem, e suchi =]

Alysha: ok entao vamos fazer! e o resto das meninas irao arrumar a mesa e fazer o suco!# disse pra Ino,Sakura, Tenten e Temari#

ino/tema/ten/sak: ok!

enquanto isso no quarto de Sasuke e sakura.

Sasuke:**droga! droga! mil vezes droga! eu nao consigo tirar aquela irritande de minha cabeça e agora ainda tem mais essa de eu ter que aturar ela no mesmo quarto que eu e bem perto de mim, o que eu faço? eu nao vou conseguir aguentar muito tempo desse geito!**

Sasuke ja à alguns dias que ta pensando em Sakura e sobre seus sentimentos em relaçao a garota das madeichas rosadas que lhe pertuba os sonhos, ele nao tirou de sua cabeça o que o Sabaku No, disse a ele referente ao covardismo dele nao aceitar seus sentimentos perante a rosada.

Sasuke: **eu sei que ela gosta pelo menos um pouco de mim ja reparei nos olhares que ela me lança, mais e se ela nao sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por ela? e se ela quizer só brincar com meus sentimentos? o que eu faço? Eu irei sim me declarar pra ela e me arriscar! eu sou um Uchiha nao vou fraquejar perante uma paixao!**

com isso o Uchiha planejou como conquistar uma certa garota de orbes esmeraldinos e madeichas rosas que meche com os instintos mais fundos dele.

enquando isso no quarto de Naruto e Hinata...

Naruto: **estranho eu nao fiquei com raiva da sakura ter ficado com o Sasuke, eu gostei de a hinata vim pro mesmo quarto que o meu. O que sera isso que eu to sentindo pela Hinata? eu nunca senti isso pela sakura mesmo eu sendo apaixonado pela sakura. ou eu nao sou apaixonado pela sakura? ai eu to confuso!**

naruto estava percebendo que ele nao sentia amor pela haruno e tava persebendo que sentia um carinho mais forte que o normal pela Hyuuga.

Naruto: **vou pedir ajuda pra Alysha! eh! isso mesmo ela consertesa ira me ajudar niisso e ai eu poderei fazer alguma coisa em relaçao a isso =D**

depois de tomar essa decisao ele foi tomar banho pra poder ir pra baixo pra jantar.

enquanto isso no quarto de Gaara e Alysha...

Gaara: ** eu amo ela! =) e ela me ama! =)**

gaara tava deitado na cama de olhos fechados sem expressao alguma em sua face sua respiraçao estava normal ele aparentava estar dormindo.

Gaara:**eu to parecendo um retardado sentimental aff... mais ela me deixa tao bem, me faz sentir tao bem... é inevitavel nao sentir falta da presença dela mesmo ela tando la em baixo fazendo o jantar...o que ta acontecendo comigo? O_O **

gaara ficou la deitado preso em pensamentos.

Na cozinha...

Alysha: Hina-chan! o Suchi ta pronto!

Hinata: o Ramém tambem ^^

Sakura: a mesa e as coisas la na sala de jantar e de TV tao prontas o jantar ta pronto? posso chamar os rapazes?

Alysha: Sim o jantar esta pronto chama os rapazes pra virem jantar.

falando isso Alysha e Hinata levam as panelas e vazinhas do jantar pra mesa onde seria o jantar.

minutos depois...

Naruto: que fome!

Sasuke: que novidade!

Naruto: ¬¬

Neji: o cheiro pelo menos esta bom.

Gaara: quem cozinhou?

Ino: Eu que cozinhei ^-^

Gaara: eu nao como.

Neji: nem eu.

Sasuke: muito menos eu me arrisco.

Naruto: omg!

Shikamaru: vai ser problematico ingulir a comida da Ino.

Sasori: sabe o que eh. eu nao to com fome ^^

Deidara: nem eu.

Tobi: tobi quer sorvete *o*

Garotas: O_O""""

Alysha entra agora na sala e ve todo mundo fazendo careta menos as garotas que seguram o riso. Logo atraz hinata vem e ve a mesma cena.

Alysha: o que houve?

Ino: os garotos disseram que nao irao comer a bomida feita por voces ^-^

Gaara: espera ae! voce disse que foi voce que fez a comida Ino! ¬¬

garotos: ¬¬

Ino: hihi ^^""

Garotas: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Alysha/hinata: o.O

Alysha: bom chega de enrola e vamos comer, eu to faminta!

Naruto: eu tambem *¬*#babando#

Sasuke: novidade u.ú

Naruto/Alysha: ¬¬*

todos se semtam em pares menos os tres amigos. ficou assum gaara/Alysha, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Tema/Shika, Ino/Sai, Saso/Deida/Tobi.

Todos estavam se servindo e comendo animadamente e conversando tambem.

Naruto: é o melhor Ramém que eu ja comi *¬*

Deidara: é o melhor suchi que eu ja comi *¬\

Tobi: Tobi quer geleia, tem geleia de amora aqui? '-'

Sasori: O.o pra que geleia?

Tobi: pra tobi coloca no peixe *¬*

todos: O_O

Hinata: é n-Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hum? #boca cheia de Ramem#

Hinata: gostou d-do r-ramem? #corada e olhando pro chao#

Naruto: Amei *.*

Hinata: que bom! ^^

Alysha: sabia naruto que foi a hinata que fez o ramem? =D #sorriso ala naruto#

Naruto: O_O HINATA VOCE FAZ O MELHOR RAMEM QUE EU JA COMI!

Hinata:_""

Sasuke: Sua Anta! # da um soco na cabeça do naruto#

Naruto: o que eu fiz agora? T.T

Sakura: GRITOU! u.ú

Deidara: e quem fez o suchi?

Hinata: a A-Alysha-chan

Deidara corre e abraça a Alysha e começa a beijar o rosto dela e falar que é o melhor suchi que ele comeu.

Gaara: Larga a MINHA NAMORADA!

POFT..(gente apanhando)

Gaara da um soco no Deidara que cai desmaiado no chao.

todos: O_O

Alysha: Gaara!

Tobi: DEIDARA-SEMPAAAIIIIIIII /o\

Gaara: nao precisa vim com GAARA! Alysha u.ú

Alysha: nao precisa? é claro que precisa ele só veio me elogiar e leva um soco!

Alysha cruza os braços e fecha a cara virando o rosto pro lado oposto ao do Gaara.

Gaara: ele nao veio te elogiar ele veio te agarrar ò.ó

Alysha: pelo menos ele me elogiou ao contrario de certos INDIVIDUOS! ù.ú

Gaara: ... é Sha-chan desculpe eu ...

Alysha: nem vem eu to chateada com voce! vou pro quarto!

Alysha sai e vai pro quarto onde bate a porta e se tranca la dentro.

na sala de jantar...

Temari: é irmaozinho, a proxima vez elogie a comida de sua namorada.

Gaara Levanta e vai atraz de Alysha.

toc...toc...toc...

Alysha: quero ficar sozinha!

Gaara: Alysha abra a porta!

Alysha: Nao!

Gaara: por favor #encosta a testa na porta e fica ancorado com um braço na porta e a testa#

Gaara escuta soluços e percebe que ela ta chorando entao se vira encosta as costas na porta e se deixa cair e fica la esperando ela abrir pra ele. E ele percebe que tambem esta chorando.

enquanto isso...

Naruto: Hinata quer ajuda pra arrumar as coisas na cozinha? =D

Hinata:C-claro N-naruto-kun.

naruto ajudou a Hinata retirar a mesa e arrumar a cozinha.

Naruto: Hinata é... sabe eu é... eu .. eu gosto muito de voce!

Hinata assim que escuta isso fica em choque, ela nao esperava que Naruto gostasse dela.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun eu...eu.. tambem gosto muito mesmo de voce.. #falou rapido pra nao gaguejar#

Naruto na mesma hora abre um sorriso lindo e abraça sua amada e rodopia com ela nos braços sempre olhando para os olhos dela e vendo um brilho que deixava ele estasiado e alegre.

Hinata: Naruto-kuun eu to tonta hahaha

Naruto: Gomene ^^

Hinata: hai ^^

Naruto olha nos olhos dela e vai se aproximando de seu rosto devagar sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos dela.

Hinata ja sentia a respiraçao de Naruto mesturar com a sua, seu coraçao estava acelerado e ela nao consegue desviar dos olhos de naruto, parece que ele tem um ima que prende ela e a puxa pra si, foi quando seu mundo parou, tudo em volta sumiu, seus pes nao estavao mais sentindo o chao ela estava se sentindo como se tivesse flutuando.

Naruto tambem sentiu a mesma coisa tudo mudou e ficou leve, assim que seus labios tocaram o de Hinata, e foi ai que ele percebeu e teve a certeza: ELE A AMAVA!

Hinata pode sentir o coraçao de naruto, batia forte e descompassadamente, ficaram se beijando ate seus pulmoes clamarem por ar.

Naruto: Hinata eu te amo!

Hinata: Eu tambem te amo Naruto-kun.

Entao se beijaram mais e trocaram juras de amor eterno ate na hora de durmir onde eles foram para seu quarto e durmiram com sorrisos estampados em seus rostos e um sonho de nunca se separarem e fazerem ambos felizes.

-com Sasuke...

Sasuke estava na sala de TV assistindo um filme, pelo menos tentando, foi quando ele percebe uma presença ao seu lado no sofa, ele olha de viez e ve que é ela, sim ela, a garota que pertuba seus pensamentos a cada minuto do seu dia. Ele fica tenso e nervoso mais nao deixou transparecer.

Sakura: oi Sasuke-kun ^-^

Sasuke: hum!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun eu posso ficar e assistir o filme com voce? =)

Sasuke: Tanto faz, mais ja vo avisando é de terror! u.ú

Sakura: t-tudo b-bem **droga eu nao gosto de filme de terror eu tenho medo ToT **

-Sakura do maul: medo de um filmezinho de nada? kkkkkkk medrosa.-

-Sakura pervertida: porque voce nao coloca um filme pornografico ai?-

-Sakura Intelectual: nao fassa isso! nao se rebaixe a tanto.-

entao o filme começou a cada sena de assustar sakura dava um pulinho de susto e segurava um grito, teve um momento onde ela se abraçou(dobrou os joelhos e abraçou eles) e ficou la assistindo o filme.

Sasuke percebia que ela tava assustada queria que ela o abraçasse mais ela de vez de abraçar ele abraçou as proprias pernar.

quando o filme terminou ele foi se levantar e percebeu que a rosada estava dormindo, entao com cuidado para nao acorda-la ele a pega em seus braços e leva para o quarto onde dividiam e colocou ela em sua cama e tirou os sapatos e a cobriu. Depois disso se deitou e virou e durmiu.

No meio da noite ela acorda assutada e ofegando muito tambem estava muito suada. ele acordou assustado com o barulho e viu ela naquele estado.

Sasuke: Sakura ta tudo bem?

Sakura: t-tá.# ela tremia ainda#

Sasuke: nao, nao ta tudo bem, vem aqui e deita aqui comigo.

Sakura: c-como?

Sasuke: voce nao deveria ter assistido filme de terror se tem esse tipo de reaçao a eles entao para de teimosia e vem durmir aqui comigo!

Sakura sem mais pestanejar ou por susto mesmo, vai e deita na mesma cama de sasuke onde ele a abraça pela cintura e dorme, ela leva alguns minutos pra dormir e dorme.

***ALYSHA/GAARA POVS ON***

Gaara ainda tava do lado de fora de seu quarto ele de tanto esperar acaba dormindo daquele jeito que tava.

Alysha passa um bom tempo chorando e acaba pegando no sono e acorda no meio da noite com frio.

Alysha: Gaara? #olha pra todo o canto e nao o vê#

Alysha entao se lembra que havia trancado a porta entao vai la e destranca abrindo imediatamente e com isso o Gaara que tava dormindo escorado nela cai de costa no chao acordando assustado.

Alysha: O_O Gaara! #se ajoelha e o abraça#

Quando Alysha o abraçou sentiu que o corpo dele tava frio e percebeu que ele tava dormindo no chao e ainda num frio de lascar(eh fazenda gente nas fazendas por ter muita arvore e tal a noite costuma fazer bastante frio) e começa a chorar e se desculpar falando que nao devia ter trancado a porta e por isso ele tava la fora no frio.

Gaara: Alysha! acalme-se eu ja disse tudo bem nao tem importancia.

Alysha: eu te amo muito Gaara ToT me desculpe.

Gaara: eu tambem te amo muito Alysha.

Alysha: voce ta gelad...

Alysha nao pode completar a frase pois Gaara a calou com um beijo. Gaara enquanto beijava Alysha se levantava e levantava ela no colo junto fechando a porta com o pé e indo em direçao a cama onde a colocou carinhosamente e se deitou sobre ela e sessou o beijo passando a beija o pescoço dela e passando as maos em todo seu corpo lhe proporcionando um prazer enorme.

Alysha gemia a cada toque de suas maos sobre o seu corpo e a casa beijo dado por ele. ela nunca sentiu nada igual e nao conseguia resistir ela estava quente em cada canto que ele tocava. Ela sentiu ele tirar sua blusa e seu chorte e foi numa velocidade tao grande que ela nao soube como foi que ele tirou mais nem ligou ela nao tava raciocinando direito os beijos e toques dele deixavam ela perdida de prazer.

Gaara ficou adimirando aquele corpe que o facinava o corpo da mulher que o tirava do serio e entao começou a destribuir beijos por todo o corpo dela mais ele queria mais, entao tirou o sutian dela e começou a sugar o seio dela e massagear o outro e vice versa, ele tava indo a loucura com isso e queria mais.

Alysha ja nao mais continha seus gemidos que eram cada vez mais altos e mais sofregos ele lhe sugava os seios lhe levando a loucura ela tava se contorcendo e nao aguentou...

AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh Gaa-kuuunnnn!

ELa teve seu primeiro orgasmo da noite e eu amei sentir o corpinho dela tremer e se contorcer sob o meu isso me deixou louco e eu queria mais, queria mais dessa droga que me viciou e me deixou inssaciavel dela.

ele começou a beijar mais pra baixo indo em direçao a minha barriga onde ele brincou com meu Humbigo e depois desceu e tirou minha calcinha ele ficou um tempo me obsservando eu corei e ele sorriu, aquele sorriso de canto que só ele sabe dar. eu me perdi nos olhos deles ate o momento onde eu percebi um pedido mudo estampado em seus olhos pra ele continuar.

Alysha: me faça sua Gaa-kun e seja meu!

Gaara: eu sempre fui seu e sempre serei seu!

depois disso eu nao consegui mais me conter os gemidos ele começou a me chupar, chupar minha intimidade e eu nao sei mais eu me contorcia toda, eu sempre achei que iria ter nojo de ser lambida e chupada ali, mais agora eu nao sinto, o que sinto é algo que nao consigo descrever, é maravilhoso, foi entao que veio de novo aquela sencassao arrebatadora de como se meu coraçao parasse de bater e voltasse logo depois eu gritei novamente inconcientemente.

AAAhhhhhhh! Gaa-kun nao aguento mais gaa-kun.

Gaara a olhou e sorriu entao ele tirou o chorte e a cueca de uma só vez entao se deitou sobre mim carinhosamente e me olhou nos olhos e me disse baixo.

Gaara: calma amor isso só começou e voce vai amar nos iremos fazer amor.

Logo apos dizer isso ele me beijou um beijo cheio de sentimentos e cheio de desejo entao ele começou a me penetrar devagar, ele parou de me beijar e me beijava o pescoço e a dobra do ombro e gemia enquando ia entrando em mim devagar, foi quando ele sentiu minha barreira, a barreira de minha virgindade, ele parou e me olhou com os olhos brilhando onde diziam que vai doer mesmo ele nao querendo me machucar e nem me causar dor ele disse que iria continuar, o olhar dele dizia tudo isso e me passou confiança , eu o abracei e o beijei um beijo cheio de amor e carinho de amor eterno, ele continuou e rompeu minha virgindade.

Alysha: huummm T_T

Gaara: shiiii calma ja ira passar

me falou destribuindo beijos em meu rosto secando minhas lagrimas e ficou assim ate ele ver que eu relaxei e entao começou a se movimentar ele ia lentamente no inicio depois que eu comecei a gemer de prazer ele foi almentando o ritimo e acabou que eu pedia por mais entao veio pra mim e pra ele ao mesmo tempo o prazer maximo que dois corpos podem alcançar ele se deixou cair sobre mim tomando cuidado pra nao me pesar muito, eu o abracei e fiquei acariciando os seus cabelos que eu amava mais eu amava cada pedacinho daquele homem, o meu homem!

desse geito nos durmimos um abraçado no outro.

***Alysha/Gaara POVS OFF***

No dia seguinte Naruto e Sasuke se levantaram cedo e se arrumaram fizeram sua higiene matinal e desceram, ambos queriam fazer uma surpresa pras garotas, no caso Hinata e Sakura.

Sasuke: o que voce faz aqui dobe?

Naruto: Vim fazer o cafe da manha e vc?

Sasuke: tambem!

Eles começao a fazer o café e nisso todos no andar de cima acordam com os barulhos la de baixo.

Temari: quem é o filho da P... que acordou com a disposiçao de destruir a casa? ò.ó

Shikamaru: que problematico aff... ¬¬

no quarto ao lado...

Sakura: O_o? Sasuke-kun?

No quarto ao lado...

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

no quarto ao lado..

Neji: u.ú

Tenten: zzzzzz...

No quarto mais afastado...

plannnn(som de porta sendo aberta as pressas)

Ino: Alysha! Alysha! Aly...O_O omg

Gaara: Sai daqui!#olha assassino#

Ino sai correndo mais corada que a hinata e chocada... pois ela viu o bumbum do gaara nu (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)

(pra quem nao intendeu o Gaara dormiu em cima da alysha nu e sem cobertas ou lençol ambos estavam nu mais como gaara tava sobre a Alysha,ele tampou ela mais seu bumbum ficou a mostra)

depois disso ele se levantou sem acordar a sua amada e fechou a porta e fez questao de tranca-la, depois voltou a deitar sobre alysha e a abraçar possessivamente e voltou a durmir.

la em baixo...

Sasuke depois de quase destruir a cozinha terminam de fazer o café da manha e colocam na mesa onde todos chegam menos o casalzinho(kkkk)

Sakura: cade a Alysha e o Gaara?

Ino que tava bebendo leite com café cospe tudo na pessoa que ta na frente dela e cora da raiz do seu cabelo ate a unha do pé.

Sasuke: ¬¬ #limpando o rosto todo molhado de leito com café cuspido#

todos: O.o""

Hinata: Ino-chan tudo bem?

Ino: cof...cof...cof s-sim h-hina-c-chan ^^

Temari: ai tem coisa. DESEMBUCHA LOGO INO!

Ino: é que eu fui acorda a Alysha e bom eu nao bati na porta e ...

Temari: eeee...?

Ino: omg...e bom..é que quando eu abri a porta de uma vez e olhei pra cama...

Temari: ...?

Ino: ! #super corada#

Temari: o que?

todos: O_O

Hinata desmaia pois entendeu.

Naruto: hina-chan O_O

Ino: eu vi o bumbum do gaara nu u.u

todos da mesa: O_O

Temari: meu irmãozinho não eh mais virgem O_O #em choque#

Sakura: a Alysha nao eh mais virgem O_O #em choque tambem#

Sasori: EU VO MATAR O GAARA Ò.Ó

Temari: NAO! VOCE NAO VAI! A Alysha tambem queria se nao eles nao teriao feito o que fez! entao respeita a decisao dela! deles!

todos ficaram pasmos e depois disso tomaram café tranquilamente.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Fazenda, Mais confusão, mais romance O.o**

 **Notas da Autora**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
(explicando)  
(eu: intrometendo)  
_-INNERS-_  
Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e bla..bla...bla...

 **Fazenda, Mais confusão, mais romance O.o"**

Depois de tomarem café da manhã, todos foram pra fora da casa e procuraram algo pra fazerem.

#-#Gaa/Aly#-#

Gaara estava dormindo sobre Alysha abraçado a ela, até que ela acorda e vê ele com a cabeça deitada sobre seu seio esquerdo e segurando com a mão direita o seio direito possessivamente, ela achou graça naquilo, e começou a acariciar os cabelos de seu amado, enquanto pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo com ela nesses quase um ano que se mudou pra nova escola.

Alysha: **eu nunca imaginaria encontrar o amor de minha vida nessa escola, estou tão feliz ^-^**

_- Alysha do maul: ¬.¬** Eu preferiria mil vezes ter encontrar meu inimigo e acabar com ele de forma malévola e maquiavélica masuhuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuah!-_

_- Alysha do bem: O_O você sofre de distúrbio mental neh?¬.¬ -_

_- Alysha do maul: ò_ó quer brigar?! Eu estou manifestando minha opinião! Estamos em tempo onde eu tenho a liberdade de expressar abertamente minha opinião então não me afronte ou a minha vingança será MALIIIGUINAA!mashauhsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuha -_

_- Alysha romântica: hihihihihihi...você esta com inveja da Alysha ter um homem e você nem isso consegue!hihihihihihi-_

_- Alysha do maul: O_O Queeeeee?! Mashauhsuahsuahsuahsuahshua eu não preciso de homem algum eu sou auto suficiente u.u-_

_- Alysha Intelectual: ela acabou de dizer que é hermafrodita u.ú huhuhuhuhuhu-_

_- Alysha do maul: O.o HermaOque?!-_

_- Alysha Intelectual: Hermafrodita!-_

_- Alysha do maul: ...u.ú-_

_- Alysha ingênua: que isso é de comer? *o* eu quero! \o/ -_

_- Alysha Intelectual: O_O""" nem comento...-_

_- Alysha: quando foi que essa conversa foi parar em uma questão de bioligia?

_- Alysha do bem: sei lá, perdi o fio da ninhada na parte do tempo de liberdade de expressão depois disso peguei no sono-_

Alysha estava tão consentrada nos seu pensamentos e nos de suas INNERS que não persebeu que Gaara despertava, ate que sentiu ele lhe beijando o seio esquerdo.

Alysha: huuuummmm vejo que já acordou rsrsrs

Gaara: tava tão concentrada que nem percebeu então eu tive que disputar sua atenção com seus pensamentos, e vejo que eu ganhei rsrs

Gaara beijou-lhes a boca tão avidamente que aqueceu o corpo de Alysha instantaneamente, depois ele foi descendo seus beijos por todo seu corpo e quando Alysha já não agüentava mais ele voltou a beijar sua boca e ao mesmo tempo a penetrou e ficaram nessa dança sensual ate ambos atingirem o clímax da paixão onde Gaara se derramou em seu interior levando ao ápice do prazer, e sem sair de dentro dela permaneceu deitado sobre ela.

Gaara: quero acordar todo dia assim. #disse ainda ofegante#

Alysha: rsrsrs digo a mesma coisa é tão revigorante! *-* #também ofegante#

Passado um tempo ele se retira dela e se levanta e puxa ela junto e a leva pro banheiro onde tomaram banho juntos e fizeram amor novamente, depois se vestiram e fora para baixo tomar café.

Alysha: ué! Cadê todo mundo?

Gaara: todos já devem ter tomado café, então vamos tomar o nosso.

Alysha e Gaara tomaram café juntos e logo após foram pra fora procurar pelo resto do pessoal.

Deidara: Olha que resolveu dar o ar da graça, un!

Sasori: ¬.¬***

Tobi: *o* olha a abelhinha!

Dei/Saso/Gaa/Aly: O_O Tobi, não mecha na abelha!

Alysha: tarde de mais!

Tobi pegou a abelha na mão e soltou ela mais ela foi atraz dele que saiu correndo gritando.

Tobi: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh socorro Sasori-sempai a abelha assassina que matar Tobi! Tobi ser bom garoto! Tobi não querer morreeeeeerr TToTT

E por ironia Sasori, Deidara, Gaara e Alysha fugindo do Tobi, e na fuga passaram pela Ino e Sai.

Aly/Saso/Dei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Tobi não siga agente!

Gaara:...õ.õ

Ino: Eii vocês tão brincando de Pega-pega e não me chama, espera só pra ver! ò_ó

Sai: n.n"

Ino se juntou no grupo perseguido por Tobi, e Sai atrás dela, corriam feitos condenados, tres dos perseguidos gritavam como se o godzilla estivesse atrás deles uma gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo istericamente e dois só corriam, passaram pelo resto do grupo que olharam a sena abismados.

Sakura: O_O o que eles tão fazendo?

Hinata: brincando de pega?

Tenten: não parece!

Temari: kkkkkkkkkkkk ta hilário.

Shika: tsu! Que problemático ficar correndo feito crianças do primário u.u ZZzzz.

Naruto: eu acho legal brincar de pega.

Naruto se levanta e vai em direção de Tobi e levanta a mão pra da um tapa nas costas dele quando acerta a abelha, fazendo a abelha voar em direção a ele que vê e sai correndo em direção as arvores abanando os braços e nessa agitação toda ele acerta a comeia fazendo todas as abelhas irem atrás dele, Alysha,Sasori,Deidara,Gaara,Ino,Sai e Tobi haviam parado de correr e seguiam com os olhos o Naruto em sua fuga.

Aly/Gaa/Saso/To/Dei/Ino/Sai: O_O puta que pariu! Lasco!

Sak/Hin/Tem/Ten/Sas/Shi/Nej: O_O

Alysha: Naruto não venha em nossa direção!

Sai: tarde de mais ele ta vindo n.n*

Aly/Gaa/Saso/To/Dei/Ino/Sai/Sak/Hin/Tem/Ten/Sas/Shi/Nej: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos saíram correndo fugindo do Naruto e abelhas, eles deram a volta na casa e foram em direção da piscina e todos pularam dentro dela e ficaram mergulhados por um tempo.

Alysha: aaahhhh! Que alivio as abelhas foram embora!

Gaara: Naruto sua toupeira porque você foi bater na comeia e ainda correr em nossa direção?! ¬.¬*

Todos: ééé! ¬.¬***

Naruto: Gomen! #mao atrás da cabeça e sorrindo sem graça#

Ino: TToTT estou toda molhada, minha ropas estão perdidas, meus cabelos lindos arruinados. #choramingava#

Sakura: to molhada ate a alma! ¬.¬

Tenten: minhas botas de couro tão perdidas! ¬.¬

Hinata: m-minha chapinha ta arruinada! ¬.¬

Temari: minhas chiquinhas estão toda desfeita, moleque! ¬.¬

Alysha: Meu celular já era! ¬.¬

Gaa/saso/sas/dei/nej/shik/sai: O.O NARUUTOOOO!

Naruto sai da piscina correndo e os rapazes atrás eles iriam mata-lo era hoje, todos os rapazes estavam com os celulares no bolso e todos foram danificados.

As meninas saíram da piscina e foram para dentro tomar banho e se trocarem. Todas tomaram banhos e se vestiram e foram para sala de TV.

Ino: Alysha.

Alysha: fala ino.

Ino: você não tem algo para nos contar não. n_n

Alysha: o que?

Sakura: não se faça de burra porque burra você não é e sabe muito bem do que nos estamos falando.

Garotas: aham!

Alysha: eu e o Gaara nos reconciliamos ^-^

Temari: isso agente já percebeu, o que queremos saber é como foi o reconciliamento, pode ir abrindo o bico e nos contando todos os detalhes mórbidos o.ó

Garotas: é!

Alysha: bom Gaara me beijou e me levou pra cama e nos fizemos amor =D

Sakura/ Ino: Naniiiiiii!

Ino: então é verdade, você não é mais VIRGEM! O_O

Alysha: não e ele foi tão carinhoso comigo #cora#

Temari: ToT

Alysha: tema-chan o que foi porque você ta chorando?!

Temari: é porque to orgulhosa ToT

Alysha: O.o não entendi?!

Temari: meu irmãozinho não é mais virgem, to tão orgulhasa buaaaaa #chorando#

-me poupe ¬.¬*

Garotas: Gaara!

Gaara: ¬.¬*

Alysha: Gaa-kun porque você ta irritado?

Gaara: você fica contando nossas intimidades pra todo mundo, não tem vergonha não?! de ficar contando e nos privando da nossa privacidade?!

Alysha: Gaa-kun gomene =(

Gaara: Chega, e não desculpo não, se você não se importa de se expor eu não ligo mais não me exponha!

Gaara sai irritado da casa batendo forte a porta.

Garotas: O_O

Garotos: O_O

Alysha se levanta e vai correndo para o quarto onde se trancou e se jogou na cama e deu vasão a suas lagrimas.

***POVs Sakura ON***

Sakura: o que deu no Gaara?

Temari: o que deu eu não sei mais que ele vai ouvir umas boas vai, aahh se vai ò_ó

Temari vai atrás do irmão para tirar satisfação.

Sasori: eu vou falar com a Sha-chan.

Sasori foi pro andar de cima onde fica os quartos.

Tenten: que estúpido ele nem considerou os sentimentos da Sha-chan

Ino: ele só vai toma jeito depois que ele fizer alguma burrada e perder ela, ai ele vai ver que ele foi infantil.

Neji: mais vocês gostariam que seu "namorado" contasse pros amigos dele que fez amor com vocês e contassem como foi?

Garotas: não L

Shikamaru: então não façam isso, pois não é todos que não ligam pra vocês contarem umas para outras os segredos. Certas coisas não são de se espalhar nem pros pais quanto mais pras amigas.

***POVs Sakura OFF***

Alysha estava chorando a mais de uma hora, não intendia o que deu em seu namorado pra agir daquela forma, ficou dessa forma ate que ouviu a porta abrir e se fechar em seguida, sentiu a cama se movimentar e um afago nos cabelos, olhou para quem estava a confortando e viu seu irmão, então sem pensar se jogou em seu colo e chorou copiosamente, e quando se acalmou um pouco conversaram.

***POVs Alysha ON***

Sasori: Sha-chan, não fica assim, ele não queria falar assim com você.

Alysha: queria sim! Ele queria, se não quisesse não teria feito isso, ele me magoou muito, eu não fiz nada e ele me vem com sete pedras na mão. #fala irritada e chorosa#

Sasori: Tenta ver pelo lado dele, você gostaria que ele contasse para os garotos como foi a noite de vocês?

Alysha: n-não. #depois de pensar um pouco e analisar#

Sasori: nee-chan, vou indo, pensa um pouco no que te falei, ta?

Alysha: ta, nii-san. ^-^

***POVs Alysha OFF***

Enquanto isso do lado de for a da casa.

***POVs Gaara ON***

Gaara: **Droga! Mil vezes droga! Como pode gritar daquela forma com Alysha, o que ela ta pensando?! Ela me odeia, agora, seu burro, tudo culpa sua, só porque você não gostou de ela ter falado sobre a vida amorosa deles para as amigas dela, isso não é motivo pra ter feito o que fez, chamasse ela e falasse que não gosta de se expor pra ninguém, mais não você vai gritar com ela na frente de todos.**

Ele estava tão atento aos seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava e sentava do lado dele.

Temari: Como você tem coragem de fazer isso com a Alysha? E ainda mais depois dela ter entregado o que é mais precioso pra você? Se fosse o Shika-kun fazendo isso comigo eu taria agora arrumando minhas malas e saindo e nunca mais olharia na sua cara. Ela não entendeu o porque da briga.

Gaara: e eu não posso ficar com raiva dela sair falando da nossa vida intima pros quatro canto do mundo?!

Nesse momento, alguém surgia a poucos passos deles e escutava tudo.

Gaara: eu não sou nenhum ator pornográfico de historias idiotas para servir de entreterimento pra um bando de garotas frescas e mimadas que gostam de se incherir na vida dos outros! Pra mim chega eu não agüento ser o motivo de fofocas indecorosas com ninguém e ela devia saber disse e teria mantido nosso relacionamento intimo em quatro paredes!

Temari: como se vocês garotos não saíssem por ai contando e se vangloriando por suas conquistas, não é?!

Gaara: o que os outros fazem não é da minha conta, eu não faço isso e nunca faria, eu respeito meu relacionamento, mais acho que ela não respeita, ou melhor, não da valor!

Temari: não fale isso, é claro que ela da valor e preza esse relacionamento, se não ela não taria com você.

Gaara: me deixe em paz, minha vida virou um inferno depois que eu conheci ela, eu não sou mais o mesmo e eu sinto mais dor do que paz perto dela! Eu quero um tempo!

Temari: Oh!

-Ohh! #soluço#

Tem/gaa: Alysha!

Alysha sai correndo e entra na casa.

Temari: Bom irmão, ta ai, você conseguiu seu "tempo" espero que esse "tempo" você não perca ela de vez.

Temari saiu deixando Gaara sozinho.

Gaara: Droga! #chora#

***POVs Gaara OFF***

Alysha bate na porta do quarto do seu irmão e chama por ele e pede pra irem embora, ela não queria mais ficar ali. Depois foi para o quarto arrumar suas coisas.

Alysha: eu fiz a vida dele um inferno #diz chorosa para o irmão que entrou#

Sasori: ele disse isso pra você!?

Alysha: não, mais eu o ouvir dizer pra Tema-chan.

Sasori: não podemos ir embora ainda, sem o restante, porque você não pega suas coisas e vai pro meu quarto? Pode dormir comigo, a cama eh um solteirão.(Eu: Solteirão é a cama de solteiro mais larga parece de casal mais eh menor)

Alysha: é o que vou fazer, ele pediu um "tempo", ele vai ter esse "tempo" que vai durar sempre.

Sasori: espero que você esteja enganada. Mais não vamos mais falar disso, vamos arrumar suas coisas e mudar de quarto. ^^

Enquanto isso, na sala todos estavam apreensivos, mais decidiram não interferir em nada, e foram assistir um filme, onde os casais estavam juntos, Sasuke sentou perto de Sakura, Neji com Tenten, Shikamaru dormiu no ombro de Temari, Ino não parava de beijar Sai, Tobi não parava de provocar Deidara que por vez tava se segurando para não matar um Tobi, e Sasori estava assistindo o filme quieto.

Alysha se mudou de quarto e se encontrava dormindo em sua nova cama que dividiria com Sasori, dessa forma todos passaram a noite e no outro dia tudo voltou a normalidade.

Alysha: Onde é que esta o Bacon?

Sasuke: falando sozinha? u.u

Alysha: Aahh! Vai da susto assim na sua avó ¬.¬*

Sasuke: unh! u.ú

Alysha: o que deu em você pra estar acordado as 06:30 da manhã?

Sasuke: nada! u.u

Alysha: nada? sei.¬.¬

Sasuke: O que você faz pra mostrar que ama alguém sem parecer um idiota apaixonado?!

Alysha: ...Chega na Sakura e diga que ama ela mais não gosta de fazer coisas muito chamativa, apesar que você para os outros, que não seja a Sakura que te ama, vão achar você um idiota apaixonado, mesmo você não dando motivo o.O

Sasuke: Tsu! Isso é irritante ¬.¬*

Alysha: ..etooo... você se irritaria por Sakura conta que vocês fizeram amor e ela não é mais virgem? Supostamente, é claro!

Sasuke: ...Depende pra qual "amiga" que ela contar, eu sei que você e nem as outras que estão aqui são de ficar espalhando esse tipo de assunto. O Gaara é um estúpido se não percebeu isso!

Alysha: é, eu acho que você tem razão! n.n

Sasuke: hun!

Alysha continuou a fazer o café e Sasuke fez companhia a ela mesmo não falando nada, quando terminou ele ajudou a arrumar a mesa e foi chamar o bando de dorminhocos esfomeados para tomar café.

Gaara desceu junto com o restante do pessoal, e sentou longe de Alysha, todos perceberam isso mais não comentaram nada, Alysha percebeu e sentiu uma dor grande em seu coração.

Alysha: **porque ele se afastou?! Ele não gosta mais de mim?!**

_-Alysha do maul: ignora ele! Mostra que se ele pode te esquecer em pouco tempo, você tambem, eu bem que falei pra não se apaixonar, ele só queria fazer sexo com você! ¬.¬** -_

_- Alysha do bem: é, sinceramente desta vez tem que concordar em parte com a Malvadinha ai, ele ta fazendo você sofrer deliberadamente e sabendo que esta te magoando. Se ele te amasse ele não faria isso, é o que eu acho. u.u -_

_- Alysha romântica: mais ele se magoou com o que a Alysha fez, ela contou que eles fizeram amor e detalhadamente, claro que ela não falo o tamanho dele, nem quantas investidas, nem que ele chupou ela e tal, mais ele se sentiu mal pois outras pessoas invadiram sua privacidade.-_

_- Alysha intelectual: mais tudo isso que você disse romântica, tem um ponto a favor dele, mais ele se realmente amasse a Alysha como ele dizia, não teria feito aquela cena e muito menos falado que queria um tempo, quem ama releva, e ele não relevou uma coisa tão banal como isso, ele esta querendo um motivo pra terminar com a Alysha, isso tudo é pelo menos o que se conclui observando os atos dele, e como dizem um ato diz mais do que palavras.-_

_- Alysha romântica: é tenho que concordar, e o ponto critico foi ele se sentar de propósito afastado dela e nem sequer falo um bom dia forçado. -_

_- Alysha Intelectual: Então todas nós concordamos que Alysha tem que terminar com ele?!-_

_- Todas Inners: Sim!-_

Alysha depois de ouvir a opinião de suas Inners, ficou a pensar, e nem percebeu que mal tocava em seu prato, e todos da mesa percebeu isso mais não comentou nada, Gaara viu que ela não comia, e viu que estava a fazendo sofrer e ficou triste, pois era tudo culpa dele.

Alysha: eu vou pro quarto.

Alysha saiu da sala de jantar e foi pro quarto em que ocupava agora.

Temari: tsu! Gaara seu grande Baka! Quando você encontra a garota ideal você estraga tudo, se ela terminar com você depois não venha chorar não! imbecil! ¬.¬***

Todos: é, baakaa!

Gaara: ...¬.¬

Alysha estava deitada e abraçada ao seu travesseiro abafando o som de seu choro, havia tomado a decisão, e isso é muito doloroso, ficou desse jeito ate cair no sono e quando acordou já era fim de tarde, então ela tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa fresca por conta do calor, e desceu, na sala de TV só havia o Gaara, os outros tinham ido dar uma volta de cavalo na fazenda.

Alysha: Gaara, precisamos conversar! ¬.¬

Gaara: senta aqui.

Alysha sentou no sofá de frente a ele, não queria arriscar perder o controle de si própria.

Alysha: vou direto ao ponto!

Alysha: eu estou terminando o namoro com você, acabou!

Gaara: O-o que! Mais você não pode!

Gaara entrou em panico e tentava falar mais não conseguia e Alysha tambem não deixou ele continuar.

Alysha: Pra mim chega! Você nunca me amou de verdade! Você só queria tranzar comigo e depois na primeira oportunidade que surgisse você arranjaria uma desculpa para brigar comigo por coisas banais, e terminar comigo, mais eu não quero saber, quer um TEMPO! Pois agora tem o tempo que quizer pois não temos mais nada, NAADAA! Acabou! Não era isso que queria, com aquela cena, de ontem e a forma fria e gelada que me tratou hoje no café pois eu percebi todas as menssagens subliminares indicando que você não queria mais nada comigo, pelo menos tenha a decencia de assumir que nunca sentiu nada por mim e que só brincou com meus sentimentos, idiota prepotente, imbecil! # Falava gritando estericamente e chorando#

Alysha: EU TE ODEIO!

Gaara: Alyshaaa!

Alysha saiu correndo e foi pra fora onde correu e foi pro estabulo onde pegou um cavalo, o único que tinha, e saiu a galope do local se embrenhando no mato, Gaara que correu atrás não pode fazer nada depois disso ficou lá estático vendo sua felicidade se esvair entre os dedos, e tudo por culpa sua, fizera a pessoa amada sofrer e entender tudo errado.

Um vento forte passou por ele levando as gotas de suas lagrimas junto, ele se encontrava ainda em pé estático com o braço esticado e a mão aberta tentando alcançar algo que nunca iria pegar, Temari havia chegado pouco tempo e viu a sena dele chorando as lagrimas sendo levada pelo vento e ele parado daquela forma, foi ate ele e o abraçou, e Gaara se entregou para o choro mais sofrido de sua alma, onde chorou copiosamente como se fosse uma criancinha e ficou agarrado a sua irmã e chorando.

***POVs Sakura ON***

Passamos o dia todo cavalgando, só paramos para fazer o piquenique a beira do lago, foi tão lindo *-*, o Sasuke-kun foi tão atencioso comigo, claro do seu jeito reservado, mais foi, tão fofo, ele sentou perto de mim, cavalgou ao meu lado, ate matou uma aranha gigante que tava em mim, ta não era assim tão gigante, mais que era grande era, ta boom, ela era menor quem minha unha do dedinho ¬.¬, mais ele nem reclamou do fato que eu pulei no pescoço dele e me agarrei a ele e dei um grito, ta berro, no ouvido dele, ele foi tão paciente e matou aquela aranha asquerosa, ai ai só de lembrar disso eu me derreto, será que ele ta gostando de mim?!

Sasuke: ...Sakura vamos! ¬.¬

Sakura: hai! Sasuke-kun *-*

Montamos em nossos cavalos e fomos embora pois estava escurecendo, e não era bom ficar ate de noite no mato, fomos em direção a casa.

***POVs Sakura OFF***

***POVs Hinata ON***

O dia foi maravilhoso, o Naruto-kun não parava de falar comigo, e nem de rir pra mim, ele me ajudou a descer do cavalo e a subir, eu amo tanto ele, e ele também me ama, *o*, ai ai.

Naruto: Hina-chan, quer namorar comigo?!

Hinata:... s-sim T-T

Naruto pega ela no colo e rodopia ela e depois a beija apaixonadamente, e tudo isso na frente de todos que estavam presente e que depois da cena aplaudiram e gritaram parabenizando o mais novo casal do grupo.

***POVs Hinata OFF***

Depois de todas essas declarações todos voltaram a casa e lá eles viram a imagem de Gaara desolado e chorando(cena descrita antes dos povs) onde Temari vai conforta-lo, todos entram dentro de casa e deixa eles sozinhos.

Deidara: que mancada a do cara, um! u.\

Tobi: Deidara-sempai Tobi quer balinha de alcaçus *-*

Sasori: Ele ta colhendo o que planto, a próxima vez ele pensa bem antes de da um "piti" por qualquer coisa. u.ú

Todos: é!

Temari entra nesse momento, praticamente carregando um Gaara rastejante, e o leva pro quarto dele onde ele continua a chorar copiosamente.

Hinata: mais da dó de ver o Gaara-kun desse jeito, nunca vi ele chorar assim =/

Naruto: é mesmo

Estava quase na hora da janta, e derrepente a porta abre, e por ela entra uma Alysha com os olhos vermelhos e cara inchada de tanto chorar, ela da um sorriso fraco e vai pra cozinha fazer a janta.

Alysha: Hina-chan vamos fazer Sachimi e Suchi, e de sobremesa cada um toma um pote de 1L de sorvete, eu tomo 3 ok ^-^

Hinata: Ok ^.^

Dessa forma correu o jantar onde o Gaara não desceu e ninguém comentou nada com Alysha, deixou como estava pra não magoa-la mais do que já estava. Depois da janta eles assistiram um filme de comedia "golpe baixo" e foram dormir, pra manha seguinte aproveitar o Maximo pois seria o ultimo dia deles na fazenda.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Fazenda, Mais confusão, Fim de férias...**

 **Notas da Autora**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
(explicando)  
(eu: intrometendo)  
_-INNERS-_  
Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e bla..bla...bla...

Amanheceu e Alysha mal pregou os olhos, e certo ruivo também.

Alysha já estava terminando de se arrumar para descer e preparar o café da manhã, pois já sabia que as 04:30 da madrugada nenhum louco que estava debaixo daquele teto estaria acordado, e enquanto estava se arrumando estava presa em pensamentos junto com suas Inners.

_- Alysha romântica: Ai, ai! Por que o amor tem que ser tão complicado as vezes? Será que é o amor que é assim ou são as pessoas que complicam as coisas simples da vida?. -_

_- Alysha Intelectual: Em minha opinião, o amor é sim complicado, pois se não fosse, não teria esses desentendimentos entre duas pessoas, pois o amor atrapalha a inteligência delas, tornando-as tolas e estúpidas além de cegas, elas se tornam temporariamente burras, resumindo tudo.-_

_- Alysha Filosofa: Eu já acho que a culpa não é do "amor" propriamente dito, e sim das pessoas, elas simplesmente fazem coisas que não querem fazer de forma apressada e sem ser pensada em suas conseqüências, causando assim desentendimentos por coisas fúteis, e depois que fazem coisas estúpidas e percebem isso, de vez de consertar ou se explicar, deixam o famoso "orgulho" interferir e assim atrapalhar.-_

_- Alysha do maul: ¬.¬* vocês estão me dando nos nervos, quem se importa com amor, e suas conseqüências, deixe aquele palerma pra lá, vamos pensar em como se divertir torturando de todas as formas ele, assim, ela deixa de sofrer, por quem pouco se importa com ela. mmuasuashuahsuahsuhasuhaushaush... Eu tenho idéias mirabolantes que podemos por em pratica, como por exemplo, ir lá no quarto dele, pegar o shampoo dele e jogar o shampoo fora e colocar soda caustica no lugar musauhsuahsuashuashuahs... o que acham?! -_

_- Alysha ingênua: soda eu gosto eu posso beber um pouquinho? *o*-_

_- Alysha do maul: claarooo ò.ó muashaushuashuashuah...-_

_- Todas Inners: -.-""" -_

Alysha depois de pensar e ouvir tanta baboseira desce e começa a fazer o café da manhã, ela estava fazendo ovos mexidos com bacon, e panquecas de baunilha, torrada, pão de queijo, bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate, pipoca, brigadeiro, beijinho, mouse de limão, suco de laranja, suco de abacaxi com hortelã, biscoito de queijo, cooquies, vitamina de abacate. E tudo isso já estava na mesa e Alysha estava fazendo isso no automático, sem perceber desligada completamente do mundo ao redor. Enquanto estava concentrada em picar todas as frutas da geladeira e da fruteira, alguem entra na cozinha.

\- O.O minha nossa mulher, não precisava exagerar na quantidade de comida, tem muita gente mais não um batalhão inteiro pra comer, isso aqui da pra alimentar um país inteiro!

\- Alysha: Aaaahhhh! Vai dar susto na mãe fdp! ò.ó

\- Sasori: Oxe! eu entrei aqui e fiz barulho, você que ta no mundo da lua ¬.¬"

\- Alysha: Gomen! Gomen!

\- Sasori: tá, mais larga isso e vem todo mundo já esta na mesa e estão chocados com que viu.

\- Alysha: agora já comecei aqui, e vou terminar, espera, e já podem comer.

\- Sasori: ok.

Alysha terminou de fazer a salada de fruta e levou pra mesa onde todos estavão sentados devorando o faaarto café da manhã.

Sakura: Credo Alysha você não dormiu não?! passou a noite toda preparando o café?

Hinata: Mas e-esta muito b-bom tudo S-Sha-chan. #corada#

Naruto: É mesmo dattebayo. =D (não sei escrever dattebayo mais relevem)

Ino: mais ta tão gostoso.

Sai: É verdade valeu Alysha. ^-^

Sasuke: uhn!

Neji: Obrigada pelo café da manhã.

Tenten: è Sha-chan, você é muito prendada. =D

Temari: Quem dera eu conseguir cozinhar tão bem como você. =)

Shikamaru: tsc! problemática você não sabe cozinhar é nada admita logo u.ú

Temari: O que!

plaft! (som do tapa)

Shikamaru: ai! problemática!

Tobi: Tobi ama brigadeiro *o* Tobi adora a Sha-chan.

Deidara: tsc! cala boca Tobi, a Sha-chan sempre cozinhou bem, un, ela é uma mulher prendada. u. **\**

Sasori: Gente comam e calem a boca vocês estão deixando ela sem graça.

Alysha: hehehe # mãos na nuca#

Alysha notou que só um não comentou nada, e olhou pra ele e percebeu que ele estava com olheiras profundas e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchado e ele mal tocava no prato e de vez enquanto olhava de viés para ela. Ela percebeu que ele estava abatido e se condoeu, se sentindo miserável, pelo estado dele.

Quando Gaara percebe que ela esta o observando, ele pede licença e se retira indo para fora onde pega um cavalo e cavalga sem direção. Todos na sala ficam em completo silencio, até que Alysha se manifesta.

Alysha: Ei que caras são essas, até parece que estamos indo num funeral! kkkk # ri forçadamente#

Depois disso todos passaram a falar ao mesmo tempo enquanto comiam ignorando o clima tenso que ficou depois da saída de Gaara.

***Povs Gaara ON***

Eu cavalguei ate chegar em um riacho que havia a norte da casa, e desmontei e fui pra perto da beira do riacho e me sentei e comecei a pegar as pedrinhas e fazê-las clicar na água.

**Droga! Mil vezes droga! Como sou estúpido, sua anta retardada, demente, como fui deixar isso acontecer, maldito orgulho, e maldita boca grande que só solta merda, o tempo todo, e o pior de tudo isso é que não sei como resolver essa situação! Ela terminou comigo, por culpa exclusivamente minha, seu palerma, egoísta, e eu não consigo nem sequer pensar em uma forma de chegar perto dela e pedir desculpas, eu não as mereço. Certo, ela falou sobre nossa intimidades com as amigas dela, mesmo nao detalhando cada coisa que fizemos quando fizemos amor, mais mesmo assim eu me senti exposto, traído, por que ela não entendi?! Tá eu falei que ela não me da paz e queria um tempo, para Temari, e ela ouviu, mais não era para ela ter ouvido! Era algo que eu falei da boca para fora, não era para contar como verdade, era só meu orgulho falando. Que merda!Droga de vida! Porque eu fui me apaixonar justo por ela? não podia ser por alguém mais simples? Já sei a resposta para isso, se ela fosse mais simples eu nem sequer olharia pra ela, e muito menos cogitaria em ir pra cama e fazer amor com ela. Droga! Eu a amo, amo tanto, e ela não enxerga, não, ela não quer ver, isso é diferente, totalmente diferente, ela não me ama tanto assim, ela desistiu de mim fácil de mais. Ela devia ter persistido.**

***Povs Gaara OFF***

Enquanto isso na casa...

Tobi: Aaaahhhhhhhhh Socoooorroooooooo Sasori-Sempaaaiiiiii! o Deidei-kun quer matar o Tobi, Tobi seeeer boooomm gaaroootoooooo! TToTT

Deidara: Tobi eu vou te matar! Volta aqui praga dos infernos, como ousa pegar meu diario e sair riscando merda nele?! É hoje que tu morre, Un! Ò.\\\

Deidara estava perseguindo o Tobi pela casa toda.

Sasori: Ele disse diario? O.o"

Todos: É, foi o que ouvimos. o.O"

...

Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Todos estavam rolando de tanto rir, e Tobi se junta e Deidara vai adquirindo cores jamais vistas por humanos comuns e começou a espumar de raiva e saiu correndo atrás de todos.

Todos: Aaaahhhhhhh!

Deidara: seus bando de FDP, Voltem aqui voces me pagam! Un! Ò.\\\

Deidara perseguiu todos ate que ele cansou e parou perto da piscina, apoiado nos joelhos pra tomar ar, mais não persebeu um movimento suspeito em suas costas e quando percebeu já era tarde, tarde de mais.

Tibuuuummm!

Tobi empurrou Deidara na piscina de roupa e tudo.

Tobi: Tobi ser bom garoto e empurrou o Deidei-kun na piscina pra ele esfriar a cabeça. ^-^

Todos: '-'...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Alysha estava se divertindo a beça, mesmo não estando tão bem emocionalmente assim.

***Povs Alysha ON***

**É bom ter amigos, e saber que mesmo sofrendo eles conseguem te fazer sorrir, e se divertir, rsrs.**

_- Alysha do maul: Fala sério! De vez de tar maquinando um plano malevicamente perfeito pra fazer aquele babaca sofrer, você fica de Tetê-a-tetê com esse bando de desocupados?! ò.ó -_

_- Alysha pervertida: você anda estressada de mais, por que você não acha um macho lindo e gostosão e da uns pega bem pegado nele? :P -_

_- Alysha do maul: Só se for um pega uma dinamite e enfia no ... -_

_- Alysha Pervertida: Olha a boca suja! Sua maulcomida ¬.¬* -_

_- Alysha do maul: O que foi que você disse, repete se você for corajosa sua maníaca tarada ò.ó -_

_- Alysha do bem: Gente parem de discutir,vocês parecem duas criancinhas brigando pelo sorvete derramado u.u. -_

_- Alysha ingênua: meu sorvete caiu no chão buuuuuuáááááá! TToTT -_

_- Outras Inners: -.-"...-_

***Povs Alysha Off***

Alysha estava tão aérea que não percebeu que estava parada a olhar pra cima, todos os outros perceberam e resolveram deixar ela sozinha com seus pensamentos, e foram para dentro onde discutiam o que iriam fazer agora.

Temari: Vamos jogar Verdade e conseqüência.

Shikamaru: só podia ser idéia da problemática-mor! u.u

Temari: Repeti se for Homem! ò.ó

Shikamaru: homem eu sou, isso você não tem duvida, já que eu ja provei que do conta do recado, mais também não sou papagaio pra ficar me repetindo...Problemátia-mor!

Sai: Olha o preguiçoso deixa de ser na hora H. hihihihi ^.^

Ino: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura: kkkkkkk...

Sasuke: u.u

Neji: o_o"

Tenten: kkkkk

Sasori: poupe-nos dos detalhes mórbidos de vocês ¬.¬*

Tobi: eles se mordem o.O?

Todos: aff...

Deidara: Sabe nada coitado, Un! u.\\\

Ino: Vamos pintar as unhas e arrumar os cabelos que tal? *o*

Meninos: nos poupe disso!

Sakura: não to afim.

Temari: nem eu.

Tenten: é.

Tobi: vamos brincar de pic esconde? *-*

Todos: O_O

Sasuke: quantos anos esse demente tem?

Shikamaru: de idade ou mental?

Neji: difícil dizer.

Deidara: kkkkkkkkkkkk # se borrando de tanto rir#

Sasori: o Tobi é inocente, gente respeitem. u.u"

Tobi: Tobi ser bom garoto, Tobi sabe contar ate 50. *-*

Deidara: Sabe nada coitado, un, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Tobi: Tobi sabe sim quer ver?! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, eeee...14, eee...22, eeee 44, e 50! viu Tobi ser bom garoto e contou até 50 *o*

Todos: u.u"""

Sasori: Sem comentários! o.ó

Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Tenten: Falando serio agora, vamos brincar de Ai.

Ino: Ai?

Sakura: Ino, Ai é uma brincadeira na qual todos formam uma roda e seguram as maos, e ai a pessoa da sua direita te da um tapa na sua mão o mais forte que ela consegue, e você não pode dizer Ai, entendeu querida. #explica como se fosse pra uma criancinha#

Deidara: é inocente coitada...sabe de nada, un u.\\\

Todos: u.u""

Temari: quem topa jogar Ai levanta a mão. o/

Todos: o/

Então depois de decidirem eles fazem uma roda nesse sentido: Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke...

Sasuke começa e da um tapa bem forte na mão de Sakura que faz uma careta mais nao diz nada, depois Sakura da um tapa beeem forte na mão de Sai, que nem alui a expressão, Sai da um tapa forte na mão de Ino que deixa uma lagrima cair mais não diz nada, Ino da um tapa forte na mão de Neji, que não diz nada e ja da um tapa na mão de Tenten que faz cara de dor mais não diz nada, Tenten dá um tapa na mão de Temari que não diz nada e já acerta a mão do Shikamaru que diz um "ai, problemática" e sai da roda, Sasori continua, e acerta a mão de Deidara que não esconde a dor mais não diz nada, e logo sorri sadicamente e acerta um tapa beeemm dado na mão de Tobi que sai correndo chorando em plenos pulmões, dizendo que "Tobi ser bom garoto e Deidara ser maul com Tobi", continuando a Hinata encosta a mão na de Naruto sem bater, todos percebem isso e ficam calados, Naruto da um tapa com todas as suas forças na mão de Sasuke, que nem alui.

Naruto: não é possível eu quase que quebro sua mão e você nem sente teme!

Sasuke: nem fez cócegas, dobe! u.ú

Naruto: Temeeeee!

Sakura: Cala boca Naruto, olha quem fala, a Hina-chan nem sequer encostou direito em sua mão, u.ú,

Naruto: Sakura-chan n.n"

Hinata: #cora até a raiz dos cabelos.#

Ino: chega! Vamos brincar de outro jogo, que tal andoleta? =D

Todos: -.-""

Temari: Nem comento nada.

Ino: O que foi? o.O

Sakura: Nada, tirando o fato de andoleta ser uma brincadeira de criança, fora isso ta tudo ótimo.

Ino: aff...

\- Que tal jogarmos vamos assistir um filme, de comédiaaa e toma 5 potes de sorvete?

Sakura: aaahhhh! Mata logo assombração. u.ú

Alysha: aff... me poupe de dramas, de drama já basta minha vida ^.~

Ino: kkkkkk

Tenten: que filme?

Hinata: que tal Um amor pra se recordar?

Alysha: muito melodramatico... já estou depressiva não preciso virar uma cachoeira de lagrimas e espalhar lencinhos pela sala toda.

Hinata: u.u""

Ino: Orgulho e Preconceito?

Alysha: de depressiva chorona, vou passar pra depressiva agressiva.

Tenten: E como se fosse a primeira vez.

Alysha: Não! ¬.¬

Temari: Plano B?

Alysha: vou chingar vocês tudo.

Sakura: Procurando Nemo?

Alysha: Sem comentários...¬.¬

Sasuke: Circulo de fogo?

Alysha: finalmente, alguém começou a acertar vamos assistir esse.

Todos: u.u"

Alysha: vou fazer pipoca.

Alysha sai saltitando até a cozinha e começa fazer pipoca, cantarolando. E enquanto isso na sala Temari discutia algo com Shikamaru.

Temari: Onde será que se meteu o Gaara, já passam das 16:00Hs e ele sumiu desde antes do almoço.

Shikamaru: deixa ele, o Gaara precisa espairecer a mente, pra saber como agir com a Alysha, para saber como consertar a cagada que ele fez, e a Alysha também precisa desse tempo sozinha para clarear as idéias e rever seus sentimentos e suas prioridades, e se alguém interferir nesse momento pode só complicar as coisas pros dois.

Temari: Não é atoa que te chamam de gênio acima de 200 de QI.

Shikamaru: Problemática. u.u

Temari: sim, mais sua problemática, agora agüenta! :P

Alysha entra na sala equilibrando quatro bacias cheias de pipoca, e distribui entre todos e ai se senta no tapete pra começar a assistir o filme.

Enquanto eles estavam concentrados no filme, não percebem Gaara entrando, ele entra e vai pra sala onde se senta no sofá próximo a Alysha, e fica a observar a nuca dela, sem prestar atenção ao filme.

Sasori que estava do outro lado da sala, percebe a ação do ruivo e como estava em um canto mais afastado conseguiu pegar o celular e filmar a sena, para em outra oportunidade mostrar pra irmã que ela se precipitou ao tomar a decisão de terminar o namoro. Sasori mesmo as vezes não gostando do relacionamento de sua irmã, pois afinal, é sua irmã mais nova, todo irmão sente ciúmes, mais enfim, preferia ela com o ruivo e feliz a separada do ruivo e infeliz.

O filme foi passando ate que chegou ao fim, e todos gostaram.

Temari: Ahhh! Que droga, já são quase 6 da tarde e o idota do Gaara sumiu e até agora não deu o ar da graça. o.ó

Gaara: eu to aqui já faz horas escandalosa ¬.¬

Temari/Tenten/Ino/Alysha/Sakura: Aaaahhhhh!

Alysha: bate...bate coraçãozinho, bate #dando soquinhos no peito#

Sasori: exagerada!

Todos menos Gaara: kkkkkkkkkkkk

Temari: Vamos lá cambada levantem essas bundas moles e vamos arrumar as coisas pois estamos de partida agora!

Todos sobem correndo e arrumam, diz-se jogam de qualquer jeito as roupas nas malas, e saem em disparadas para os carros e partem da fazenda pra voltarem as suas rotinas normais.

Todos estão felizes com os dias que passaram na fazenda, mesmo todas as desavenças e dramas da vida, não apagaram a felicidade de estarem juntos e fortalecendo os laços de amizade entre eles.

O capataz da fazenda já esperava no carro (enorme diz-se de passagem) para transportá-los ao aeroporto de Okinawasa(acho que era esse o nome da cidadezinha). Chegando todos foram colocando as malas no carro e já ia se acomodando em seus lugares por ordem de chegada. Alysha foi a ultima a chegar e se sentou próximo da porta do carro e Gaara ia em outro lugar.

Chegando no aeroporto todos desembarcaram suas bagagens e foram para o portão de embarque, deixaram suas malas no lugar que levava para o avião(eu: eu nunca viajei de avião então relevem as ignorâncias referente a esse processo) e fomos para o setor de embarque onde todos sentamos nas cadeiras do aeroporto para aguardar o nosso vôo.

Ino: AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que ódio! esse avião que não chega logo.

Sai: calma Ino-chan.

Temari: é nossa sina, isso sim, sempre que vamos pegar um avião, o mesmo atrasa, ja estamos esperando a 4 horas, e adivinha, eu to com sono, com fome, e desconfortavel, ja são meia noite e eles nem sequer avisa o motivo do atraso. ò.ó

Shikamaru: zzzzzzZzZzzzzz

Sakura: podíamos ter dormido na fazenda e vindo amanhã, ¬.¬

Sasuke: tsc! u.ú

Naruto: Hina-chan, to com fome n.n

Hinata: toma Naru-kun, trouxe alguns biscoitos pra você. ^-^

Alysha: *o* Naruto divide =P

Naruto: Toma =D

Gaara observava Alysha e viu que ela estava animada, e fica divagando sobre isso.

** Ela nem sequer ta um pouco triste pelo rompimento, ela não me amava mesmo, ou ela esquece rápido de mais os bons momentos que passamos juntos. Será que um dia eu conseguirei esquecê-la? Acho que não =( **

Sasori: Até que fim, chamaram nosso vôo, vamos cambada.

Tobi: Tobi quer pirulito de tamarindo *o*

Deidara: Cala boca e vamos logo #dá um pedala no Tobi#

Tobi: ToT Sasori-sempai Deidei-kun bateu no Tobi, Tobi ser bom garoto.

Todos vão para o avião e sentam-se em suas respectivas poltronas, e por coincidência Gaara e Alysha sentaram lado a lado.

Alysha: Ai que bom que já entramos no avião, já não agüentava mais ficar sentada naquela cadeira dura T-T.

Gaara: É #fala indiferentemente#

Alysha: Eu estou louca pra voltar pras aulas, e você Gaa-kun? ^-^

Gaara: Pra mim tanto faz. u.u

Alysha: Ok.

Depois disso ela virou e ficou olhando o avião decolar pela janelinha, já que a mesma ficou com o acento perto da janela. Gaara observava ela discretamente sem ser percebido pela mesma.

Alysha no meio do vôo fica com sono e dorme e acaba que encostando no ombro de Gaara que aproveita esse momento pra observar melhor ela em seu sono, e sem querer percebe uma lágrima solitária escorrer no rosto amado, e um sussurro quase inaudível sair de seus lábios.

Alysha: ""Gaa-kun eu te amo muito""

Gaara arregala seus olhos, e também deixa uma lagrima escorrer em seu rosto e também sussurra pra Alysha.

Gaara: ""Eu também te amo muito minha Aly-chan""

Depois de dizer isso ele deposita um beijo cálido em sua testa e encosta sua cabeça na dela e dorme com um singelo sorriso. O que eles não perceberam, foi que alguém próximo a eles filmou com o celular toda a cena. Todos do grupo no avião dormiram até que a viagem teve fim e eles pousaram em Konoha.

As famílias de cada um já estavam a espera e cada um foi pra sua respectiva casa. onde dormiram e acordaram bem tarde no outro dia.

Na casa de Alysha.

Sasori: Alysha preciso falar com você, e o assunto é serio.

Alysha: Ai Sasori, o que aconteceu, você esta tenso?!

Sasori: eu quero que você veja algo primeiro, lembra quando agente tava assistindo Circulo de Fogo?

Alysha: Sim, lembro.

Sasori: ok veja isso. #entrega o celular pra ela#

Alysha pegou o celular e deu play no vídeo que estava na tela. O que ela viu deixou ela muito abalada, pois não pensou que aquilo fosse possível. A imagem que ela viu foi Gaara entrando pela porta de entrada da casa e indo e parando atrás do sofá e vendo as costas de Alysha, e sem fazer barulho e movimentos bruscos, ele sentou no sofá, atrás de Alysha e passou o filme todo olhando com expressão amorosa para Alysha, e ela via dor em seus olhos, e culpa.

Quando Alysha entregou o celular de volta para Sasori, ela chorava de soluços, e Sasori a abraçou e confortou, quando ela se acalmou ele afastou ela carinhosamente olhou em seus olhos e disse.

Sasori: Alysha, você esta prejudicando sua felicidade e a dele, por puro orgulho, não seja tola, e pense, reflita sobre o que você viu nesse vídeo, pois o que eu vi foi que ele por orgulho falou coisas para irmã que não queria, não, não que não queria, mais sim para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos da irmã, ele queria que a irmã naquela hora fosse embora e largasse sozinho para ele pensar, espairecer um pouco, ele não contava que você fosse aparecer ali, e ouvir todas as baboseiras que o orgulho dele obrigou a ele falar.

Alysha: Mais porque ele não veio atrás de mim?!

Sasori: Por que ele viu a sua expressão, ele viu que te magoou, e ele não soube o que fazer naquele momento. E quando ele voltou para casa e viu que suas coisas e nem você estavam no quarto, ele ficou arrasado, e achou que você precisava de tempo pra perdoá-lo, e no outro dia ele se sentou afastado de você não por que queria e sim por medo.

Alysha: Eu não entendo.

Sasori: Alysha, eu não estou te criticando, ou dizendo que você esta errada ou ele esta errado, e tal, estou te pedindo pra parar refletir e se colocar no lugar dele, o que você faria se você fosse ele e ele você? Pense. Eu combinei com o Deidara e o Tobi de sair, então fique aqui e reflita, e leve o tempo que precisar.

Sasori saiu do quarto de Alysha e foi pro seu se arrumar pra sua saída com os amigos. Alysha deitou em sua cama e começou a refletir tudo o que o irmão te disse. Quem visse ela, iria pensar que ela estava apenas olhando o teto de seu quarto mais ela na verdade estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos analisando todas as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias e as coisas que seu irmão disse.

Enquanto isso na casa de Gaara.

Kankuro estava na sala jogando Playstation, sua irmã Temari tinha saído com Shikamaru, mas antes de sair, ela disse pra ele ficar de olho no Gaara.

Gaara estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama apoiado na cabeceira, estava pensativo, e tentando achar alguma solução para seu relacionamento com Alysha. Até que é interrompido de seus pensamentos pela entrada de seu irmão.

Kankuro: Ih cara, desencana, você esta muito deprê hoje, o que aconteceu, diz pra seu irmão aqui.

Gaara: o que você quer ¬.¬*

Kankuro: Falando sério, estou preocupado com você, desde ontem quando chegou você não diz nada, não come, e nem me chingou ainda. Você esta agindo como daquela vez que nosso tio falou um monte de merda pra você te culpando por algo que você não fez, você se fechou, se tornou recluso, e passou a evitar qualquer contato com o mundo exterior, e isso inclui a mim e a Temari, nos entramos em desespero, amamos muito você e sabíamos que o que aquele desgraçado disse era mentira, era maldade, e loucura, pois você não teve culpa de nada, quando você entrou pra esse colégio e conheceu os meninos, você passou a melhorar, não voltou ser aquela criança tímida e carinhosa, mais você permitia que nos chegássemos perto de você sem repelir-nos, estou com medo de você voltar a nos afastar de sua vida.

Gaara: Não se preocupe, não voltarei a fazer isso, estou apenas tentando encontrar uma solução pra meu relacionamento com a Alysha. # fala desanimadamente.#

Kankuro: Me conta o que aconteceu, as vezes eu posso te ajudar.

Gaara conta tudo sem esconder nada para o irmão, Kankuro para e analisa a situação e pensa na melhor forma de ajudar o irmão.

Kankuro: Bom, essa situação que me contou, é realmente complicada, você só deu mancada, e se deixou levar pelo orgulho, mais ela também exagerou e deixou-se levar pelo orgulho. O que eu tenho a te dizer é, escreva uma carta contando todo seu sentimento, e arrependimento, pedindo perdão e uma chance de recomeçarem de novo, e mande pra ela junto com os bombons favoritos dela, e espera a resposta dela.

Gaara: você acha que ela vai ler, e me dará outra chance?

Kankuro: olha vou ser sincero, pode ser que não dê, mais eu duvido que ela não vá ler a carta, nem que seja por curiosidade, mais não custa tentar, você escreva a carta e mande pra ela como eu falei, e não pressione ela, dê a ela espaço pra ela pensar e decidir se quer arriscar, Gaara, no amor você tem que se arriscar as vezes, e a incerteza do talvez é medonha e assusta, mais se você não se arriscar a dar um passo pra a incerteza do talvez você nunca vai saber se vai dar certo ou não, se vai ser feliz ou não, e mais, num relacionamento não é tudo um mar de rosas, sempre ira ter um espinho ou outro, vocês tem que contornar, atravessar e superar esses espinhos, e tem que ter acima de tudo confiança, sem confiança não ah relacionamento que dure.

Gaara: como alguém como você que as vezes é mais infantil que o Naruto, sabe de tantas coisas?

Kankuro: Eu posso ser infantil, as vezes, mais eu já amei, amei de mais, e por conta de orgulho, incertezas e de atos que eu cometi perdi ela por que ela deixou de confiar em mim, e o amor acabou se desgastando, e foi pro esquecimento. Não quero que aconteça com você o mesmo que comigo, não deixe isso acontecer, lute por seu amor e pelo dela. Eu ainda tenho esperança de conhecer outro amor, mais você já conheceu então não a perca.

Gaara: ok, pode deixar.

Kankuro: Chega de momento sentimental do Kankuro, vamos sair pra comer *-*, pois sua irmã desnaturada sumiu com o namorado e esqueceu que hoje era o dia dela de cozinhar. ¬.¬*

Gaara e Kankuro saem e vão comer alguma coisa num shopping perto da casa deles.

A semana passou rapidamente, e as aulas voltariam no dia seguinte e todos estavam ansiosos para que chegasse logo e pudessem se reunir novamente.

continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Começo das aulas e confusões...**

 **Notas da Autora**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
(explicando)  
(eu: intrometendo)  
_-INNERS-_  
_-% Fala mental%-_  
Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e bla..bla...bla..

Casa Alysha.

Alysha: AAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! estou hiper atrasadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sasorii! Porque não me acordo sua praga!

Alysha corria direto pro banheiro toma um banho de 2 minutos, onde apenas lavou as partes essenciais, cabelo, axilas e as partes intimas, e saiu correndo escorregou no banheiro batendo o bumbum no chão, quando foi se levantar escorregou de novo e bateu o cotovelo. Saiu chorosa do banheiro vestiu o uniforme e saiu em disparada pra cozinha onde engoliu qualquer coisa e saiu correndo pro colégio.

Sasori já havia ido pro colégio e ria por que já sabia a reação de Alysha.

Alysha: Seu desgramado, nojento de uma figa! como ousa não me acordar na hora e ainda sair sem mim!

Alysha vinha correndo e gritando isso quando viu as costas de Sasori que ria as gargalhadas disso, e todos que viam a situação se afastava por medo, de uma louca descabelada gritando a plenos pulmões pra outro louco que ria sozinho.

Quando ambos chegaram ao colégio todos já estavam no pátio esperando os dois e viram uma sena muito peculiar, um Sasori se acabando de rir, e uma Alysha sem ar, descabelada e cansada.

Sakura: O_O Alysha, o que aconteceu com você?!

Sai: Quebrou o pente e brigou com a escova de cabelo ^-^

Alysha: O_o, ahn?

Alysha pega um espelho na bolsa e se olha.

Alysha: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! #dá um grito bem agudo, alá Ino#

Todos no patio olha pra ela e caem na risada e apontava pra ela e cochichavam entre si.

Aluno: olha aquela louca parece uma bruxa kkkkkk

Aluna: deve ter pintado o cabelo com tinta vencida kkkkkkkkkkk

Aluna 2: é mesmo kkkkkk

Alysha olha com ódio mortal pro Sasori e ele continua rindo de sua desgraça então ela pega e afasta bem seu pé e acerta um chute bem dado na canela dele e quando ele foi se ajoelhar pra massagear a canela atingida ela da um tapa na fussa dele e sai correndo pro banheiro feminino.

Gaara que viu isso, foi atrás dela pra ver como ela tava e ficou esperando do lado de fora do banheiro feminino ela sair, estava realmente preocupado com ela.

Alysha dentro do banheiro arrumou o cabelo da única forma que era possível ali no momento, fez uma trança, passou uma maquiagem leve e perfume, Alysha saiu do banheiro e já ia se encaminhar pra sala.

\- Você esta bem?

Alysha: aaaahhhh! ai me coraçaozinho. t.t

Gaara: foi mal não era minha intenção te assustar, mais você não me respondeu.

Alysha: Sim estou bem sim, rsrs, agora vamos pra sala antes que levemos detenção.

Gaara apenas acompanha ela sem dizer nada, e vão pra sala onde cada um senta em seus lugares.

Alysha sentou-se junto das garotas e Gaara junto dos garotos, onde conversavam entre si.

Sakura: agora você esta ate parecendo gente.

Alysha: ha ha ha, muito engraçado dona Sakura.

Ino: mais o que deu em você pra ta daquele jeito?

Alysha: o baka do Sasori não me acordou na hora e eu cai no banheiro 2 vezes tomei banho em 2 minutos e me vesti e comi voando, depois sai correndo de casa pra chegar a tempo aqui e o baka não parava de rir da minha desgraça. ¬.¬*

Neste momento o Sasori entra mancando e senta-se atrás de Alysha, emburrado.

Sasori: Sakura, como vai e vocês garotas?

Sakura/garotas: bem e você Sasori?

Sasori: não estou bem, fui deformado, por um monstro sem coração que por coicidencia senta na minha frente ¬.¬*

Alysha boceja e se alonga ignorando o drama de seu irmão.

Ino: coitadinho, quer que a mamãe da beijinho pra sarar? #faz biquinho enquanto fala#

Alysha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk #rola de tanto rir#

-Ssssenhorita Yoko, comporte-ssse ou a mandarei pra diretoria! u.u

Alysha: Gomen Professor Orochimaru.

A aula de química avançada transcorreu sem mais problemas, ninguém era louco o suficiente de irritar o professor Orochimaru, ele tinha fama de louco, e ainda suspeitavam da opção sexual dele.

Depois dessa aula veio a de literatura, onde o Kakashi continua se atrasando e inventando desculpas esfarrapadas.

Kakashi: quero que façam grupos de 13(é minha fic fasso o que quero) pessoas e me tragam um trabalho sobre o livro de Orgulho e preconceito. quero que vocês pesquisem sobre o autor, sobre a época que ocorre a estória, sobre os costumes e acima de tudo dêem suas opiniões, vocês tem 4 semanas para concluir o trabalho e não aceito impresso é tudo escrito a mão.

Toda sala ficou alvoroçada organizando os grupos, onde ficou assim.

Grupo de Sasori: Sasori, Alysha, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto.

O resto da sala fizeram seus grupos e decidiram entre si.

Sasori: Todos vamos reunir uma vez por semana em minha casa, que é a casa da Alysha, até o prazo final do trabalho, Gaara você e Temari pesquisam sobre o autor, Ino e Tenten, vocês pesquisem sobre a época da estória, Hinata e Neji vocês pesquisem sobre os costumes e eu Alysha, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Naruto faremos o resto, combinado?

Todos: combinado.

Depois da aula de Literatura veio a de física com a professora Kurenai, onde foi normal a aula, nada de interessante aconteceu. depois o sinal bateu para o intervalo.

Alysha: finalmente, vamos comer *o*

Naruto: Ramén. *o*

Sasuke: esfomeados. ¬.¬

Aly/Naru: n.n"

Chegando no refeitório todos pediram suas comidas e foram sentar em uma mesa juntos.

Alysha: eu estava com saudades das aulas, e principalmente desses momentos. ^-^

-Gaara-kun que saudades eu senti de voce meu lindo.

Gaara: Me solte sua louca ¬.¬* #se soltando dela e a afastando#

Matsuri: ohn, Gaarinha eu você não sentiu minha falta? #faz beicinho#

Gaara: Não! #responde seco#

Karin: Sasukezinhooooooo #agarra ele pelo pescoço#

Sasuke: Me solte ¬.¬* #fala perigosamente#

Karin: não seja mau comigo #faz manha#

Sasuke: vocês duas não desconfiam que nós não suportamos vocês?!

Gaara: alem de feias são burras.

Sasuke: mais ate que o baka do Naruto.

Naruto: Eiii! ¬.¬

Alysha: Por que vocês duas não pegam a pouca dignidade de vocês de somem daqui?

Sakura: Que dignidade? #procurando por todos os lados#

Alysha: A que saiu correndo pela porta.

Sakura: Ah! Aquela?

Alysha: Sim! Aquela.

Sak/Aly: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura: Nem a dignidade delas suportam elas kkkkkkkkkkk

Alysha: se assustaram com a pouca vergonha e fugiram antes que elas fosse pro brejo. kkkkk

Karin: Olha aqui sua chiclete ambulante, quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito comigo junto com essazinha aí?!

Sakura: Eu sou Haruno Sakura, desprazer em te conhecer. u.ú

Alysha: E essazinha é a senhora tua vó. Lacraia desnutrida ò.ó

Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Matsuri: Olha aqui sua vadia, não fale desse jeito com a Karin ela é a mais linda de todas.

Alysha: Vadia?! Já se olho no espelho lambisgóia, você e a lacraia desnutrida além de burras são cegas, pois vocês são feias, por fora e por dentro, vê se te enxerga antes de sair soltando merda pela boca por ai.

Mat/Kar: aaaahhhhhhhh! TToTT #saem correndo humilhadas#

Temari: é isso ae, vocês mandaram ver nessas garotas chatas. elas não tem desconfiometro.

Depois disso o intervalo acabou e as aulas continuaram normais onde as meninas hora ou outra conversavam, e os meninos também, chegando ao fim das aulas do dia, todos foram para casa, menos um ruivo de olhos jades.

Gaara estava indo ao centro comprar uma caixa de bombons recheados de licor de morango com pedaço de morango, e também um papel de carta bonito para poder escrever a carta para Alysha, estava andando calmamente pois já sabia onde ir pra comprar o que ia comprar, e estava animado pois suas esperanças estavam renovadas, ele conseguiu chegar perto de Alysha hoje sem ser repelido, e ela o defendeu da lambisgóia, praticamente defendeu, mesmo que inconsciente, ele sabia que ela ainda amava ele e já estava calma para poder ler e decidir se deve dar a ele outra chance.

***POVs Gaara ON***

Chegando em casa depois de comprar tudo que tinha que comprar, ele foi direto para o quarto onde ele passou o resto da tarde escrevendo e reescrevendo uma carta expressando todos os seus sentimentos para Alysha, numa folha rascunho para depois reescrevê-la no papel de carta bonito que ele comprou.

Gaara: Droga! é mais difícil do que eu pensei, fazer isso. Merda! ¬.¬

Gaara: mais eu não vou desistir, é pela Alysha e por ela eu faço tudo. u.ú

Depois disso ele se concentrou em escrever, mesmo que isso levasse muito tempo ele só iria sair dali com a carta em mãos, pronta para ser entregue pra sua amada.

***POVs Gaara OFF***

***POV Alysha ON***

Alysha estava em seu quarto lembrando de todas as coisas que ela fez com Gaara, sentia falta de seu toque, de sua atenção, de seus beijos, ate de ele implicar com ela. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando lhe ocorreu, uma coisa.

Alysha: Porque eu não pensei nisso antes sua burra.

_- Alysha do Maul: você resolveu matar alguém?! ò.ó -_

_- Alysha Pervertida: Percebeu o que perdeu quando termino com o gostosão? Pois é, você perdeu noites e noites de sexo selvagem *¬* -_

_- Alysha Intelectual: de Burra você só tem a cara e o coração. u.ú -_

_- Alysha ingênua: você vai no parquinho de diversões e vamos comer um monte de maça do amor e algodão doce *o* -_

_-% Alysha: Não! eu vou comprar algo e...%-_

_- Alysha pervertida: vai comprar um vibrador *¬* -_

_-%Alysha: Não! comprar algo pro Gaara.% -_

_- Alysha pervertida: uma fantasia de gatinha preta com chicotes *¬* -_

_-%Alysha: O que! O_O%-_

Alysha estava pasmada com a sua inner pervertida, pois a louca só pensava em coisas relacionadas a sexo, mais deixou isso de lado e pensou no que ela tinha que fazer, foi pra seu guarda roupa pegou um vestidinho florido e leve, com um par de sandálias, foi pro banheiro e tomou um longo banho relaxante, depois se vestiu e saiu ia na casa de Hinata, ela era a mais sensível de todas as garotas, ela saberia te ajudar no que precisava.

***POVs Alysha OFF***

Alysha chegou na casa de Hinata e foi atendida pela empregada, onde a levou pra uma sala e pediu para aguardar um pouco, não passa nem 5 minutos Hinata chega.

Hinata: Oi Alysha-chan como está?

Alysha: Bem e você?

Hinata: Ótima, eu estou namorando o Naruto #cora#

Alysha: Aaaahhhhh! Não acredito desde quando?

Hinata: ele me pediu na fazenda da família de Tenten-chan. ^-^

Alysha: Isso é maravilhoso *o*

Hinata: Alysha, eu sei que você não veio para saber dos detalhes de meu namoro com Naruto-kun, o que te preocupa, o que posso fazer pra te ajudar ^-^

Alysha: Sabe Hina-chan, eu estou confusa, e também triste, mais eu quero tentar me desculpar com o Gaara, mais não sei como, pensei que como você é a mais sensível do grupo de meninas, poderia me ajudar a pensar em algo que eu possa fazer pra resolver isso.

Hinata: antes eu quero que você veja algo #pega o celular e entrega pra Alysha.#

Alysha pega o celular de Hinata e da Play no vídeo e vê uma cena comovente que a deixa de lagrimas nos olhos, mais lagrimas de felicidade.

No celular mostra a cena dela dormindo encostada no ombro de Gaara que a observava com carinho e amor fazendo carinhos em sua mão que estava no colo, e ouve um cochicho vindo de mim, onde eu dizia que o amava muito, e ele responde cochichando também que também me amava muito e me deu um beijo carinhoso em minha testa e encostou sua cabeça na minha e dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Com lagrimas no olhar eu entreguei o celular para Hinata e lhe dei um sorriso.

Hinata: Eu acho que você tem que dar uma chance para o Gaara, ele é um rapaz que não sabe expressar seus sentimentos, nem mesmo para os irmãos dele que são como pais para ele, eu ja estudava no colégio quando ele entrou, e ele era muito fechado, o unico que conseguia chegar perto dele era o Naruto-kun, que nunca desistia de tentar, ate que um dia ele passou a andar com agente e com o tempo ele foi se soltando, claro do jeito dele, nós não sabemos o que aconteceu pra ele no passado, para ele ser daquele jeito, mais aceitamos ele assim, era a personalidade dele, ele é muitas vezes bruto e grosso, e não permite a aproximação de outras pessoas, quando você entrou, ele agiu de forma totalmente contraria do que era costume dele, ele gritou, Alysha, você não percebe, você despertou nele a ansiedade de se expressar, ele normalmente ignora a pessoa e da respostas curtas e grossas, ele era seco, que nem foi com Matsuri, mais com você ele se exaltou, gritou e ate gesticulou, no primeiro dia em que te viu, todos ficaram chocados, e sabia que você era uma coisa boa que iria acontecer a ele, tanto que ele chorou, e se declarou pra você, ele passou a falar mais com os amigos e ate os irmãos dele, coisa que ele não fazia ate conhecer você, você desperta o pior lado e o melhor lado dele.

Alysha estava chorando muito depois de ouvir tudo isso, ela percebeu que foi injusta com Gaara, ela não permitiu ele se explicar, não aceitou ele da forma que ele era, não o respeitou, viu que grande culpa de tudo que aconteceu, foi exclusivamente dela, e somente dela, estava fazendo a pessoa que ela mais ama sofre e sofrendo também.

Alysha depois de se acalmar sorri para Hinata e diz.

Alysha: Muito obrigada Hina-chan, me ajude a me acertar com ele?

Hinata: Claro Sha-chan. ^-^

Alysha se despediu de Hinata e voltou para casa onde encontrou em sua cama uma caixa no formato de coração e um envelope rosado com bordas douradas. Estranhou isso mais foi até a cama e viu que era os seus bombons favoritos e então pegou o envelope olhou dos dois lados onde encontrou uma escrita em letra firme e bonita dizendo "Para Alysha" e logo depois com cuidado abriu o envelope e retirou a carta que era escrita em um papel semelhante ao envelope.

 _" Alysha,_

 _Estou nessa carta a tentar te dizer, que eu me arrependo de todas as palavras impensadas que eu deixei escapar de minha boca, para minha irmã, na qual magoou profundamente você, não era minha intenção dizê-las realmente, e tudo o que eu disse eram mentiras tentando esconder a verdade que esta enraizada em mim, que é o imenso amor que sinto por você.  
Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, no colégio, eu comecei agir de forma estranha, de forma que não era eu, não o eu que deixo os outros verem, eu me deixei mostrar como eu sou, verdadeiramente, um cara que sabe amar, sabe sentir, que se importa, que se expressa. Todos naquele colégio achavam que eu não possuía sentimentos, que não ligava para nada, ate meus amigos achavam que eu não gostava de me expressar, não é que eu não goste de me expressar, mais eu sou assim, sou fechado, dificilmente deixo-me abalar, mais você abalou tudo em mim, bagunçou tudo, eu não consigo ser indiferente com você. Só com você foi assim, não vou dizer que não fiquei com outras garotas, estaria mentindo para você, mais lhe garanto, que nenhuma delas teve tanta importância como você é para mim, eu sinto dor quando estou longe de você, eu me machuco quando você chora, e principalmente se o motivo de suas lagrimas sou eu, eu não te mereço, mais mesmo assim te quero, eu não me acho digno de você, mais mesmo assim espero que me escolha, mesmo eu sendo falho, mesmo eu sendo uma opção medíocre, eu espero que se contente comigo, apenas comigo.  
A minha vida não tem cor sem você, eu não sei usar palavras bonitas, não sei me expressar bem com minha voz, mais eu tento de todas as formas e com toda a minha força transmitir através dessa carta todo o meu amor, respeito e carinho por você. Você é a gota de água que me tenta num deserto escaldante, você é a chama que me aquece no mais rigoroso inverno, você é a luz que ilumina minha vida, o sorriso que me alegra o dia, o meu dia, você é o sentimento mais lindo que eu tive em toda minha miserável vida. Sem você eu sou um vaso oco, vazio e frio que não serve pra nada, sou um homem incompleto, que vaga sem rumo, minha vida não tem mais sentido, desde o dia em que você saiu cavalgando pra longe de mim, me deixando para traz e vendo a desgraça que eu sou sem você, vendo o quão incompetente eu sou, inútil._

 _Quando o inverno chegar  
Eu quero estar junto a ti  
Pode o outono voltar  
Que eu quero estar junto a ti  
Porque é primavera  
Te amo  
É primavera, te amo  
Meu amor_

 _Você é o meu coração, e espero ser o seu, eu sei, é uma troca injusta, pois o seu coração é melhor que o meu, mais é tudo que eu posso te oferecer, meu coração e o meu amor eternamente._

 _Com amor, muito amor, de seu, sempre seu Sabaku no Gaara._ "

Alysha quando terminou de ler a carta não se continha em chorar, pois viu que ele mesmo não tendo culpa, não toda culpa, estava implorando para receber uma chance, sendo que quem tem que implorar é ela. Ela secou seu rosto pegou a carta e a caixinha de bombom, e saiu de casa.

***POVs Gaara ON***

Já era 20hs, ele já havia deixado a caixinha de bombom e a carta na cama de Alysha, ela não estava lá, isso era bom, o irmão dela me ajudou, estava nervoso, como ela iria reagir, será que ela ia perceber que ele realmente ama ela? Ele estava sentado na sala olhando para TV sem realmente assisti-la.

Ding dong(som da campainha)

Gaara estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a campainha e muito menos que entrou, até que ele vê um papel cair flutuando em sua frente, onde ele pegou do chão e o olhou, e depois olhou pra dona dos olhos escarlates, e arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca sem soltar nenhum som.

Alysha: Como se atreve!

Gaara: E-eu ...

Alysha: cala a boca, como se atreve a achar que eu iria aceitar você escrever isso tudo e permitir você carregar toda a culpa! quem foi culpada foi eu, eu fui imatura, e boba, e deixei meu orgulho falar sem levar em consideração seus sentimento, eu não posso aceitar você se culpar por uma culpa que é mais minha do que sua. você só tem culpa de falar sem pensar, o resto fui eu e não você o culpado! # Alysha falava a plenos pulmões e sem parar#

Gaara: O_O"

Alysha: E agora você me escreve essa carta pedindo desculpa por coisas que você nem fez e...

Gaara puxa ela e lasca um beijo a apertando com um abraço em seu corpo.

Gaara: Da para parar de falar agora, ou ta difícil? # sorriso de canto sacana#

Depois eles se beijam mais, ele a puxa para seu colo e sentou com ela em seu colo no sofa e continuaram se beijando e se amarrotando na sala.

***POVs Gaara OFF***

Temari sai de seu quarto de toalha e chinelo e desce pra ve que gritaria era essa, e da de cara com Kankuro com um sorriso pervertido olhando pra sala de TV, passa por ele e fica estática no lugar.

Temari: Ei! vão pro quarto pelo menos antes de sair rancando as roupas no meio da casa, pirralhos ò.ó # fala depois de se recuperar da surpresa#

Depois Temari da a volta e volta pro quarto pra termina de se arrumar.

Kankuro: hhihihihihi Ei! irmãozinho, já vi que deixou de ser virgem, cheguei a achar que você era gay kkkkkkkkkk #fala debochando#

Gaara Fecha a cara e olha com olhar psicopata pro Kankuro e puxa Alysha em direção do quarto, onde entra com Alysha e tranca a porta.

Gaara: Em fim sós #sorriso malicioso#

Alysha: Eto! Gaara, nós é...etoooo

Gaara: Sim nós estamos namorando novamente, e ve se para de terminar comigo ¬.¬*

Alysha: *o* #pula no Gaara#

Gaara agarra Alysha e a deita na cama com ele em cima dela, beija ela longa e calmamente como se tivesse o tempo todo para fazer isso, enquanto ele beijava ela ele ia na mesma mansidão passando as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo, foi tirando devagar o vestido, e o sutiã, onde passou a beijar, lamber e sugar os seios alternando de um ao outro, sua mão já ia tirando sua calcinha, enquanto ele ia descendo os beijos.

Alysha vento que já estava nua, e ele não se apóia em seus cotovelos, e fica o observando ate que ele levanta o olhar do que estava fazendo e a olha interrogativo.

Alysha: não acha que esta sendo injusto, não?!

Gaara: como assim?

Alysha: perceba a situação hun!

Gaara: você não acha que esta muito ansiosa não?

Alysha: nem um pouco, você que esta lento de mais u.ú.

Gaara: kkkkk ok você manda.

Depois de dizer isso Gaara se levanta vai e apaga a luz, e vai no criado e acende o abajur que tem luz fraca, depois volta para ficar de forma que Alysha veja ele por inteiro, e começa a tirar a camisa soltando os botões um por um, de forma lenta, e sem tirar os olhos de Alysha.

Alysha estava praticamente, babando, e seus nervos a flor da pele, ela já não se agüentava de tanta ansiedade, ela estava querendo aquilo tanto quanto ele, mais acha que quer mais pois ele ta muito lento.

Gaara vendo que ela estava inquieta da um sorriso de canto malicioso, e estava soltando o ultimo botão da camisa e deixou ela escorregar entre seus braços e costas onde a retirou e pra provocar, jogou-a na Alysha, depois passou a mão desde sua garganta passando pelo tronco e indo em direção a calça, e tudo isso lentamente e com um sorriso malicioso na cara, estava adorando ver ela perder a compostura. De forma ainda lenta soltou o botão da calça e abaixou o zíper, e abriu a calça e foi descendo ela pelas longas pernas, depois jogou-a também em Alysha, e já ia começar a tirar a coeca box, quando.

Alysha: mais um pouco e eu durmo aqui ¬.¬*

Gaara: kkkkkkk queria ver ate quando você agüenta

Gaara tirou a coeca de uma vez e se juntou a Alysha onde beijou ela de forma selvagem, e foi descendo beijou-lhe os seios de forma voluptuosa e desceu e beijou e sugou sua intimidade levando a Alysha a se contorcer de prazer, quando ela já não agüentava mais as caricias ele se posicionou e a penetrou, fazendo movimentos lentos e firmes, e aumentando a velocidade e força conforme o prazer pedia, os dois gemiam cada vez mais, até ambos chegarem ao ápice do prazer juntos onde Gaara se derramou em Alysha.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, e suavam muito, Gaara continuou deitado sobre Alysha, e dormiram dessa forma ele agarrado possessivamente nela.

Fora do quarto, Kankuro na sala não parava de rir, e Temari estava mais vermelha que Hinata.

Kankuro: kkkkkkkkk esse é meu irmão, é assim que se faz. kkkkk

Temari: Eu não acredito, ele devia fazer isso em um motel, não aqui, é esquisito ouvir ele e a Alysha gemendo, e saber o que eles estavam fazendo, será que eles não tem pudor não?

Kankuro: eles nem devem ter percebido que da pra ouvir tudo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Temari: Vamos dormir, aproveita que eles terminaram!#da um pedala no Kankuro#

Kankuro: não sei como você consegue segurar o seu namorado sendo tão bruta assim! ¬.¬

Temari olhou irritada pra ele e saiu e subiu pra seu quarto onde se jogou na cama e dormiu, Kankuro foi pra seu quarto e também dormiu.

Enquanto isso na casa de uma rosada.

Sakura estava em seu quarto pensando, em como conquistar o Sasuke, sabia que ele gostava dela, mesmo que um pouco, então ela decidiu se declarar pra ele, se ele nao corresponder, tudo bem, pelo menos ela tentou.

Sakura foi dormir com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto, pois no dia seguinte iria se declarar pra seu amado, e se ele correspondesse seriam felizes.

Na casa de um moreno.

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos fechados mais ainda se encontrava desperto, estava pensando, como iria conquistar a rosada, ela alem de não sair de sua mente, não dava sinal se amava ele ou não.

Decidiu pressionar ela na manha seguinte e assim colocar pingos no "i", e resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas, e parar de ficar feito um emo pelos cantos. Depois de decidir foi dormir, pois amanha seria o grande dia.

Na casa de Alysha.

Yume: Hachiro querido, como vamos dizer aos nossos queridos filhos que vamos morar na Inglaterra?

Hachiro: Eu ja tomei a decisão, nossos filhos ja são grandes e Alysha ja morava sozinha aqui, então eles vao decidir se irão conosco ou não.

Yume: é essa seria a melhor forma de resolver isso, eu não saberia o que fazer sem você querido.

Hachiro: eu a amo e para isso que estamos juntos, para resolvermos essas questões juntos.

Yume: eu também o amo.

Todos na casa de Alysha foram dormir.

No dia seguinte Alysha acordou e estranhou o lugar mais ai lembrou-se de onde se encontrava e com quem. Sorriu com a lembrança da noite passada e se levantou sem acordar o Gaara, pegou suas coisas e foi embora para casa para se arrumar para escola.

Ao chegar em casa todos estavam sentados tomando café ela foi correndo se arrumar pra escola e foi se juntar a família para o café da manhã.

Yume: eu e o pai de voces queremos conversar com vocês.

Hachiro: Eu e Yume iremos nos mudar para Inglaterra, por conta de meu trabalho, e porque minha família esta tentando novamente interferir em meu relacionamento. Então queremos saber se vocês querem ir conosco ou não.

Sasori Pensou um pouco me olhou e disse.

Sasori: Eu irei, sempre quis morar na Europa e o curso da faculdade que eu quero tem lá. Eu teria ótimas chances lá.

Alysha: Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, eu já morava sozinha antes, se vocês não se importarem eu continuarei aqui amo o Japão, não sei se conseguiria viver fora daqui alem do mais, eu tenho amigos e um namorado aqui, e não vou abrir mão de nenhum deles.

Hachiro: e voce ira nos apresentar esse seu namorado?!

Yume: aaahhhh! minha filhinha ja tem ate um namoradinho *o*

Alysha: Sim eu posso trazer ele nesse sábado para almoçar conosco ai vocês conhecem ele, o Sasori já o conhece.

Sasori: Sim eu o conheço, e garanto que o rapaz é decente e tem caráter, vocês vão gostar dele.

Hachiro: Ótimo!

Yume: ai ai! *o*

Os pais de Alysha e Sasori iria se mudar no domingo depois do almoço que combinaram para apresentar Gaara aos pais.

A semana passou voando e todos já perceberam que Alysha e Gaara eram namorados, pois viviam grudados aos beijos, e ele era muito possessivo, e não deixava ela ficar perto de outro garoto sozinha de jeito nenhum, ele já sabia que teria que ir no sábado almoçar com a família de Alysha mais ele nem ligava, sabia que ela o queria e amava e mesmo se eles forem contra, ela continuaria com ele.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Confusão e romance no ar...**

 **Notas da Autora**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
(explicando)  
(eu: intrometendo)  
_-INNERS-_  
_-% Fala mental%-_  
Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e bla..bla...bla...

***POVs Sakura ON***

Eu estava feliz por minha melhor amiga ter resolvido seu relacionamento com o amado dela, tudo bem, eu tava feliz por minha amiga, mas isso não significa que eu esteja de fato feliz comigo mesma, são coisas totalmente deferentes. Eu esta vendo todas as minhas amigas com namorados e eu sou a única solteira do grupo, que lindo, eu virei um mega castiçal de segurar vela. Não entenderam por que? vou explicar pros de lento raciocínio, as minhas amigas, todas tem namorado, a Temari tem o Shikamaru, a Ino tem o Sai, a Tenten tem o Neji, a Hinata tem o Naruto, e a Alysha tem o Gaara, e todas quando vão sair, me chamam, não estou reclamando por elas não me esquecerem, acho ate bom, mostram o quanto elas são sinceras em suas amizades por mim, mais isso esta me matando, me afazendo ficar perto de alguém que sequer liga pra mim, sim estou falando de Sasuke, ele não demonstra ter nem um pouquinho do sentimento que eu sinto por ele e nem mesmo um terço do sentimento que eu sinto por ele, nessas saídas de grupo, eu e ele conseqüentemente sentamos juntos, pois nos resta apenas essa opção, e ele me ignorar do inicio ao fim, aff. Não que ele não olhe para mim, de vez em quando ele fica me olhando com a mesma expressão de "que saco, estou sentada perto dela".

Eu cansei, acho que vou dar uma chance pro Lee, ta eu não gosto dele, mais quem sabe eu não passe a gostar?

_-Sakura do Maul: credo! aquele sombrancelhudo vou passar mal. #vomitando#-_

_- Sakura Pervertida: Não tudo menos isso, ele nem sequer te deixa excitada ¬.¬ -_

_- Sakura Intelectual: Eu não aconselharia ir por esse lado. u.ú -_

_- Sakura psicóloga: Olha, essa forma não é aconselhável, pois você estaria fugindo de seus problemas e não resolvendo nada, e ainda ha grandes chances de arrumar mais problemas emocionais para voce e os envolvidos, do que enfrentar o problema atual.-_

_- Todas Inners: Concordamos!

%_- Sakura: Ok, não farei isso, vou pensar em uma forma, de resolver.-_%

Trrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn Trrriiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn

Sakura: Alô! Oi Alysha!

-Alysha: oi Sakura, vamos sair hoje? vamos ao cinema?

Sakura: Não vai dar, fiquei de ajudar minha mãe aqui em casa.

-Alysha: que coisa, então ta.

Eu vou ficar em casa esse final de semana, e segunda eu terei uma solução.

***POVs Sasuke ON**

Já deu! não agüento mais meus amigos se intrometerem em minha vida! Ficam me chamando e obrigando a sair em grupo para tentar me forçar a aproximar eu e a rosada, tá eu amo ela, mais isso não significa que eles podem tentar se intrometer nos meus assuntos particulares, eu não fiz isso com nenhum deles, e eles vem fazer isso comigo que merda!

Trrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn Trrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke: Fala!

-Naruto: eu teme, vamos ao cinema hoje, aparece por lá todos vão.

Sasuke: Não!

-Naruto: Qual éééé?

Sasuke: vão sem mim, hoje não saio de casa e não adianta virem aqui eu não vou, não estou com humor pra sair hoje.

Desliguei o telefone antes dele falar mais alguma coisa e fui tomar banho. Antes de entrar no banheiro meu celular tocou novamente e vi que era Gaara.

Sasuke: Fala! e já vou dizendo não irei sair com vocês hoje.

-Gaara: só liguei pra avisar que a Sakura não vai sair hoje com agente também, Falo!

Gaara tinha desligado assim que terminou de falar, interessante, a rosada pelo visto também cansou de eles se intrometerem onde não foram chamados.

Tomei um banho e enquanto pensei sobre o que fazer, então resolvi chamá-la pra sair comigo, é quem sabe ela aceita.

Peguei o celular e liguei pra ela.

-Sakura: Alô!

Sasuke: oi Sakura, aqui é o Sasuke.

-Sakura: Ah! Sasuke-kun, não sabia que tinha meu celular.

Sasuke: é tinha, to te ligando pra chamar você pra sair comigo.

-Sakura: Sair com você?

Sasuke: sim, pra uma lanchonete que fica perto do parque de konoha, aquele que tem o lago, sabe?

-Sakura: ah! Sei onde fica, que horas?

Sasuke: Que tal as 20 horas?

-Sakura: ok! nos encontramos lá então.

Sasuke: ok até lá.

***POVs Sasuke OFF***

Ambos desligaram o telefone e quem visse eles perceberiam que ambos reagiram de formas diferentes mais iguais, Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto e já foi se arrumando, e Sakura, ela berrou e pulou rodopiou e não parava de dizer que o Sasuke-kun a chamou pra sair, só eles.

As 20 horas na lanchonete perto da praça de Konoha, dois jovens chegavam e se comprimentavam.

Sasuke: Oi.

Sakura: Oi Sasuke-kun #cora#

Ambos se sentam em uma mesa e são atendidos pela garçonete que visivelmente dava em cima do Sasuke.

Garçonete: Boa noite! Aqui esta o cardápio, hoje o prato do dia é Sachimi(Eu: acho que se escreve assim).

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Eu vou querer Lamen de legumes e pra beber um suco de cereja.

Sasuke: vou querer o combo de suchi com suco de limão.

A garçonete ainda se insinuando para Sasuke anota os pedidos e se retira.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Que bom você me chamou pra sair, Sasuke-kun, hoje eu não estava afim de sair com o grupo, não que eu não goste de sair em grupo, não é isso, hehehe, é que ...é que todos estão namorando e eu não e ai fica meio que eu segurando uma enoooorme tocha reluzente de velas, eu já estava cheia disso, não que eu não esteja feliz por eles, não é isso é que, sei lá, é chato, eles namorando eu a unica garota solteira do grupo, e ai eu fico achando que eles tão com pena de m...

-Garçonete: aqui estão seus pedidos!

A garçonete entregou os pedidos praticamente subindo em cima do Sasuke, e deixando um papel no bolso da camisa polo de Sasuke e chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou o nome pra ele.

Garçonete: Eu sou a Karen! Me Li...

Sakura que ja tava roxa de raiva pegou o seu suko e tacou na cara de Karen e começou.

Sakura: Sua Nojenta, como ousa fazer isso, não vê que ele ta saindo com outra, sua hipócrita, ele chamou a mim pra sair e não para receber papelzinhos e oferecimentos de uma garçonetezinha de quinta que nem você eu não sei como você conseguiu um emprego aqui...

Sakura percebeu o papelão que estava fazendo e olhou pro ambiente e viu que todos estavam com olhos arregalados e quando olhou o Sasuke ela viu que o suco que ela jogou na garçonete também pegou nele, por ela ta perto dele.

Sakura: Eto...eto..Sasuke-kun gomen!

Sakura se vira e sai correndo sem olhar pra trás ela apenas corria, com lagrimas nos olhos.

***POVs Sakura ON***

Eu não acredito que fiz isso, como sou estúpida, quando enfim, o Sasuke-kun me chama pra sair eu alem de fica tagarelando feito uma retardada, faço um esquete daqueles na frente de uma multidão, até as pessoas que estavam no parque veio ver que berreiro era aquele, só pra constar uma louca de cabelos rosas, gritando com uma garçonetezinha oferecida, que estava se insinuando pra homens que estavam saindo com outra garota, o que o Sasuke esta pensando de mim, e alem de tudo eu fugi e estou chorando feito uma bebezona, e depois me pergunto por que o sasuke-kun nem sequer olha pra mim, por que será em, uma menina sem graça que nem eu, e ainda ridícula ao extremo, e barraqueira.

Corri tanto que nem percebi que vim pra casa entrei sem ver e fui direto pro meu quarto onde me tranquei e pulei em minha cama onde desabafei em meus travesseiros. Chorei tanto que nem vi quando peguei no sono.

***POVs Sakura OFF***

***POVs Sasuke ON***

Vi tudo aquilo acontecer diante de meus olhos, e fiquei parado sem saber o que fazer, tá é uma situação inédita para mim, mais ficar sem fazer nada e ainda por cima ver ela sair correndo, eu fiquei pasmo, eu estava encantado com ela conversando nervosamente comigo, provavelmente ela nem tinha percebido que não parou de falar nem um segundo, nem pra tomar ar, só parou quando a garçonete interrompeu, depois ela jogou o suco na garçonete que estava muito perto de mim, ela nem sequer esperou eu reagir, simplesmente jogou o liquido nela e por conseqüência em mim também, depois começou a gritar ofendendo a garçonete, passado uns 5 minutos ela percebeu o que fez olhou pros lados depois pra mim me pediu desculpas e saiu correndo e pelo visto chorando. Droga! nunca nada da certo pra mim.

Karen: Olha minha roupa, meus cabelos, minha maquiagem, a sua namoradinha é uma vadia.

Sasuke: Cala boca!¬.¬*

Karen: vem calar, gatão!

Sasuke pega seu suco e taca na cara dela. depois pega o papel de seu bolso amaça e joga na cara dela.

Sasuke: tsc!

Sasuke foi ao gerente e reclamou da garçonete e pagou a conta, quando estava saindo percebeu que a bolsa de Sakura tinha ficado na cadeira que ela havia sentado, pegou a bolsa dela e foi pra casa.

Droga! porque teve que acontecer tudo, porque ela saiu correndo, merda! Ela nem deu tempo de me defender, o que será que ela esta pensando de mim, aquela garçonete desgraçada, como ela era atrevida, ela não tem vergonha, aahhhhhhhh que merda, meu encontro com a Sakura foi estragado por uma mulherzinha sem escrúpulos, amanhã eu vou resolver isso de uma vez ou não me chamo Uchiha Sasuke!

***POVs Sasuke OFF***

Sakura acordou no outro dia com uma baita dor de cabeça, levantou-se e tomou um banho se vestiu e desceu pra tomar café com sua família, quando chegou na mesa, quase teve um infarto, ela viu quem menos esperava na mesa conversando normalmente com os pais, como se aquilo fosse comum pra ele.

Sakura: Bom dia, Pai, mãe e Sasuke-kun.

O nome do ultimo ela disse praticamente num sussurro, depois se sentou e começou a tomar o seu café da manhã, sem falar nada, estava constrangida de mais para isso, e nem reparou que um par de orbes ônix não tirava os olhos dela.

Sasuke percebeu que ela estava com olheiras e olhos avermelhados por conseqüência de muito choro e poucas horas dormidas, e se preocupou, ele não puxou papo com ela agora para dar um pouco de liberdade pra ela, e também o assunto que tinha que tratar com ela tinha que ser em particular.

Os pais de Sakura, se despediram dos dois e foram trabalhar, deixando ambos sozinhos na casa.

Sasuke: voce esqueceu sua bolsa.

Sakura: Oh! muito obrigada por trazê-la para mim.

Sasuke: Sakura, precisamos conversar.

Sakura: Me desculpe Sasuke-kun por ter jogado suco em você e feito aquele escândalo na lanchonete eu não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

Sasuke: Eu não tenho nada pra desculpar, eu também fiquei irritado pelo comportamento daquela garçonete, só que você não me deu tempo de reagir, você foi logo tirando conclusões precipitadas, eu não gosto de garotas oferecidas que nem ela.

Sakura: Me desculpe mesmo.

Sasuke: Sakura! você por acaso não me ouviu!? eu gosto de você! Não, eu não gosto de você!

Sakura: Sasuk...

Sasuke: Eu a amo!

Assim que Sasuke termina de falar isso ele a puxa e lasca um beijo nela, onde ela se agarra a ele e ele a ela, e ficam nisso ate que eles precisaram de ar.

Sasuke: seja minha namorada?

Sakura: Sim, Sim, Sim, Sim *o*

Voltaram a se beijar e depois foram pra sala de TV onde sentaram abraçadinhos e assistiram a filmes o dia inteiro ela pediu pizza pra o almoço e de noite resolveram sair com os amigos.

Na casa de Alysha:

Alysha: Gente hoje é quinta e vocês fizeram da minha casa um ponto de encontro, é?

Gaara: é o meu!

Alysha: aff...

Naruto: é que a sua casa é a mais espaçosa pra caber todo o grupo , dattebayo.

Sakura: Gente, eu tenho algo pra falar, pra vocês.

Hinata: Fale Sakura-chan.

Sakura: eu to namorando.

Ino: AAAAAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh A testona desencalhou, Aleluia!

Temari: olha só não é mais nossa vela oficial.

Tenten: que bom Sakura.

Alysha: ta! agora o mais importante, quem é o felizardo?

Sakura: O Sasuke-kun.

Todos: O_O

Naruto: Teme, porque você não me falou!

Shikamaru: que problemático, ele não é seu filho pra te da satisfação baka.

Neji: bem vindo ao clube dos amarrados.

Sai: justo com a feiosa, coitado. u_u

Sakura: Feiosa é a senhora tua mãe!

Gaara: finalmente criou coragem! já não era sem tempo!

Alysha: Gente já decidiram os sabores da pizza?

Sakura: Frango ao creme!

Sasuke: o mesmo.

Temari: eu e o Shikamaru queremos de portuguesa.

Tenten: Eu e o Neji queremos de Calabresa.

Ino: Eu e o Sai queremos de presunto.

Hinata: Eu e o Naruto-kun queremos de 4 queijos.

Gaara: Eu e você amor queremos de marguarita.

Alysha ligou e pediu as pizzas e acrescentou de doce tambem.

Estavam todos na sala conversando e jogando video game.

Tiiiinnnn Toooong (campainha)

Abri a porta pra entrarem com as pizzas.

Alysha: quanto tempo itachi?

Itachi: e ai Alysha?

Meninas: Oi Itachi

Itachi: Meninas!

Os meninos estavam todos com caras fechadas, pois todos tinham ciúmes de suas garotas.

Itachi: Outra festinha, Alysha?

Alysha: não, os folgados que fizeram de minha casa um ponto de encontro, aff...¬.¬

Itachi: kkkkkk vou nessa, porque se não o patrão come meu fígado.

Todos: kkkkk

Depois disso eles se reuniram e comeram toda pizza.

Alysha: Agora vão dando o pira, que a casa da mãe Joana esta fechando as portas, seus bandos de desocupados!

Sakura: tchau Sha-chan!

Sasuke: falo!

Ino: Bye bye!

Sai: Até!

Hinata: Tchauzinho Alysha ^.^

Naruto: Vou nessa, Dattebayo.

Tenten: Fui!

Neji: Tchau, obrigado pela hospitalidade.

Temari: Tchau cunhada!

Shikamaru: tsc! tchau.

Gaara: Tchau pra todos vocês.

Alysha: O_o

Gaara vai até a porta e fecha a mesma, e pega Alysha pela mão e leva ela ate o quarto da mesma.

Alysha: você não pode dormir aqui.

Gaara: Por que não?

Alysha: Porque será, em? Deixa eu ver, você ainda não conheceu meus pais, aqui é a minha casa, eles moram aqui, e daqui a pouco eles chegam e se pegarem você no mesmo quarto que eu, eu não sei o que vai ser de você.

Gaara: Mais agente ja dormiu juntos.

Alysha: Idaí?!

Gaara: Por acaso não significou nada pra você os nossos momentos? Pois para mim significou!

Alysha: Não é isso, o problema é que eu não fico falando por aí que já dormi com meu namorado. Imagina só, oi pai e mãe, pois é, eu já não sou virgem e já dormi com meu namorado, sim aquele que ainda não apresentei pra você #carinha de santa#

Gaara: tsc! Isso é um pé no saco viu!

Alysha: eu sei!

Gaara: tá já vou indo então, sonha comigo.

Gaara beija ela e vai pra sua casa, pois não queria arrumar encrenca com os "sogros" antes mesmo de ser apresentado para os mesmo.

Sasori: Alysha! acorda você vai se atrasar pra escola.

Alysha acorda e vê que já era 7:30 sai correndo toma banho voando troca de roupa e desce engole o café da manha e sai correndo pro colégio, chegando lá vai pro grupo pra ficar perto de seu namorado e fica observando enquanto se encaminha pra roda do grupo. Sakura estava radiante com seu Sasuke-kun, e ele estava menos emburrado que o normal, afinal é o Sasuke, Tenten esta discutindo com Neji, como sempre, Temari esta quase esganando o Shikamaru por ele estar dormindo enquanto ela ta falando com ele, Hinata esta dando Onigiris para o Naruto, Ino esta se maquiando enquanto o Sai esta observando todo mundo, e Gaara esta encostado na parede com os olhos fechados.

Alysha: Olá pessoas!

Todos: Oi Alysha, está atrasada de novo.

Gaara: Típico. #sorriso de canto#

Alysha: ha ha ha, muito engraçadinho senhor Sabaku no Gaara. u.ú

Todos foram andando pra irem pra sala de aula, onde a aula transcorreu tranquilamente e quando chegou o intervalo todos foram para cantina pediram suas comidas e se sentaram e sua mesa habitual de sempre, onde comeram conversaram e riram até que Karin vem e agarra o Sasuke por tras e fica se esfregando nele falando com aquela voz de pata perto do seu ouvido achando que esta abafando.

Karin: Bom dia meu sasukezinho!

Sasuke: Karin, me larga agora! ¬.¬*

Karin: mais sasukezinho eu senti saudades suas, você não!

Sasuke: Não!

Karin: mais sasukezi...

SLAP.

Karin: aiiiiii! #chorando#

Sakura: você não ouviu o que o MEU NAMORADO disse!

Karin: O_O s-seu namorado?

Sakura: Sim MEU namorado, vê se desconfia mocréia desbotada, ele não te quer, nem pintada de ouro!

Karin: Por que sasukezinho? por que ela e não eu, eu sou mais bonita que essa chiclete ambulante ToT

Sasuke: por que você é insuportável.

Karin sai correndo se desmanchando de lagrimas, e Matsuri vai atrás.

O intervalo acaba e eles voltam para sala de aula onde as aulas acontecem normalmente sem nenhum incidente, todos estavam na sala menos as duas alunas, Karin e Matsuri, as meninas não apareceram em nenhuma aula até acabar o horário letivo do dia.

Sakura: ainda bem que acabou, agora é só segunda feira.

Ino: é eu vou pro shopping hoje, alguém quer ir comigo e com o Sai.

Temari: eu e o Shikamaru vamos.

Shikamaru: Por que eu tenho que ir?

Temari: por que a sua namorada vai e você vai junto por que eu quero!

Shikamaru: Tsc! problemática!

Tenten: eu tenho treino de Karatê hoje.

Neji: eu vou treinar com ela.

Naruto: eu não vou.

Hinata: eu também não.

Alysha: eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe hoje com as coisas dela, pois ela vai mudar domingo.

Gaara: eu vou ficar em casa.

Sakura: eu vou com você Ino.

Sasuke: hun!

Então todos foram embora, no caminho pra casa Alysha vê alguém chorando no parque, e reconhece Karin. Ela vai lá e se senta do lado dela, e espera ela se acalmar e perceber que ela está lá.

***POVs Alysha ON***

Karin: O que faz aqui? Veio zombar de minha cara?

Alysha: não, vim ver como você está.

Karin: arrasada, o Sasuke-kun nem se quer me notou, eu fiz de tudo e ele me ignorou e agora ele esta namorando aquela sua amiguinha. Não é justo, eu fiz tanta coisa pra ele me notar, eu fiz regime, eu fiz academia, fiz um curso de estetica pra poder me maquiar e ficar mais bonita pra ele, tudo por ele, e ele nem sequer notou, o que eu fiz de errado, é o meu cabelo? eu até mesmo estou usando lentes de contato pra não ter que usar óculos, e eu tenho os olhos irritados, por conta das lentes, e todo meu sacrificio não valeu de nada.

Alysha: Karin, você é uma garota linda, mesmo com óculos ou não, mais você deixou de ser você mesma para chamar a atenção de um garoto, você tem que ser você mesmo, não estou dizendo que você não deve se arrumar, maquiar, fazer regime, e academia, o que quero dizer é, você tem que fazer isso por você e não por um garoto, seja você mesma não mudo o que você é só pra agradar outras pessoas, você vai acabar se magoando por pessoas que não ligam de verdade pra você. Quando o homem certo aparecer, ele vai amá-la pelo que você é e não pela sua aparência, quando um homem esta com uma mulher só por conta da aparência dela, ele não ama ela de verdade, ele a considera um troféu, e quando ela não servir mais pra ele, ele a despacha e parte pra outra e depois outra, eles só usam as mulheres.

Karin: Então se eu for eu mesma o Sasuke-kun vai me amar?

Alysha: Olha Karin, o Sasuke já ama a Sakura, e eu o conheço ele não ficaria com você não sentindo amor por você, ele não é do tipo que brinca com os sentimentos dos outros, nem por proveito próprio. Karin, o Sasuke não é pra você, eu não quero te magoar, mais se você se prender e negar olhar pra frente, você pode nunca conhecer o homem certo pra você.

Karin: Então, existe um homem certo pra mim? como vou saber qual?

Alysha: Existe. e como você vai saber qual, quando você conhecer o homem certo, você vai saber, instintivamente vai saber, inclusive você já pode ter conhecido. Karin, esses amor a primeira vista que você vê em filmes e livros, não é de fato real, pois o amor se constrói, você não ama de primeira, pode sentir atração física de primeira, mais amar não, pois o amor surge com o tempo onde você conquista a confiança, a amizade, o companheirismo, e conhece a pessoa, você pode dizer que o amor, é como um tipo de amizade profunda.

Karin: Amizade profunda?

Alysha: Sim, por exemplo, quando voce conheceu a Matsuri, voce achou ia se tornar melhores amigas um dia?

Karin: não.

Alysha: então, a sua amizade com a Matsuri foi se fortalecendo na medida que você foi a conhecendo, você não confiaria nela tanto como você confia hoje, em um dia de que se conhecem, você precisou de um bom tempo pra confiar nela, porque você a conheceu e viu suas qualidades e defeitos assim como ela conheceu suas qualidades e defeitos. Todos tem defeitos, e qualidades, inclusive o homem certo, não se forma um relacionamento sem confiança, e a confiança se conquista através de se conhecerem, saber seus defeitos e suas qualidades e aceitar a pessoa como ela é.

Karin: Entendo, então mesmo que eu olhe para um garoto agora eu não saberei se ele é o cara certo pra mim?

Alysha: Exato, deixe que as pessoas te conheçam, e que se aproximem de você e sempre seja você mesma, não crie um personagem que os outros querem, seja original. E não aceite menos, queira que o cara certo queira você do jeito que é, e não fique querendo te mudar.

Karin: Obrigada, eu farei isso, ^-^

Alysha: não foi nada, e espero que você encontre o cara certo logo e que seja muito feliz.

Eu me despedi dela e fui pra casa onde pensei e reconheci que Karin, não era aquela menina chata e metida, e que ela simplesmente usava aquela fachada pra tentar se enturmar com as pessoas, pois provavelmente, antes dela vir para o colégio de Konoha o ambiente a forçou ser assim.

Eu ajudei minha mãe a arrumar as coisas dela em caixas de papelão para poder despachar pra Inglaterra no endereço em que ela moraria com meu pai e meu irmão. Sentiria falta da minha mãe mais sabia que não seria feliz na Europa, então resolvi ficar no Japão mesmo, e ser feliz.

Sakura finalmente esta namorando seu amado Sasuke-kun e esta radiante e não deixou de ser ela mesma pra tentar conquistar o Sasuke, e eu espero que Karin conheça um cara legal que goste dela do jeito que ela é e que Matsuri também encontre um cara legal.

Hoje estou muito melosa, certo eu sou emotiva mais, estou mais do que o normal, acho que estou me resfriando, pois eu estou com sono, estou acordando tarde e quando acordo parece que eu nem dormir, sendo que eu estou dormindo normalmente cedo, umas 22Hs no Maximo, e mesmo assim parece que eu não preguei os olhos, me disperso o tempo todo. deve ser o cansaço, pois estou estudando de mais, porque semana que vem é época de prova, que saco. Eu ate estou dormindo de olhos abertos, minhas amigas e até o Gaara tem que quase me derrubar da cadeira pra mim perceber que eles estão falando comigo. Mas decidir não falar nada com minha mãe nem com meu pai e muito menos com o Sasori, pois este é o mais exagerado, é capas dele me internar num hospital ate eu voltar ao meu normal. aff...

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Dias Ruins...**

 **Notas da Autora**

**pensamentos**  
#expressoes, açoes ou eu narrano como o personagem agiu#  
""cochichando""  
(explicando)  
(eu: intrometendo)  
_-INNERS-_  
_-% Fala mental%-_  
Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e bla..bla...bla...

###Alysha Povs ON###

Alysha estava em sua casa ajudando sua mãe a arrumar as coisas da mudança, e já tinha ido ao banheiro varias vezes, tantas que perdeu as contas de quantas vezes foi, desde cedo não conseguiu manter nem água em seu estomago, sua mãe preocupada já havia pedido varias vezes que ela deixasse as coisas para ela arrumar e fosse se deitar, pra ver se melhora, pois acha que ela pegou alguma virose, e se continuasse podia piorar.

Alysha: Mãe! Já disse que é só um resfriado que peguei, não se preocupe, ja, ja passa, você vai ver, e agora para de reclamar e me ajuda com essas coisas aqui.

Yume(mãe da Alysha): Mas filha, eu ainda insisto que você vá pra cama, e descanse, e depois que eu terminar aqui levarei uma canja pra você!

Alysha: Canj...

Alysha sai correndo entra no banheiro e vomita novamente, só o pensamento de canja ela passa mal.

Yume: Nossa, eu sei que você detesta canja, mais vomitar só na menção da sopa, é exagero, não acha querida?!

Alysha: Você sabe que eu não suporto essa sopa, parece lavagem, e eu não sou porca pra comer lavagem, e convenhamos, nem os porcos iriam querer comer a sua comida, mãe, você sabe que é péssima cozinheira.

Yume: Exagerada!

Alysha: Aff... pergunte ao Sasori.

Yume: Seu pai deve estar chegando, vá fazer o almoço senhora perfeita cozinheira, u.ú

Alysha: Com prazer, não quero ser a causadora de danos aos estômagos do restante da familia.

Yume: vai logo!

Alysha vai pra cozinha e começa a fazer o almoço, iria fazer charutos de couve e repolho, acompanhado de esfirras(não sei como se escreve) abertas junto com quibe cru, enquanto fazia lembrou-se que ainda tinha que apresentar o namorado aos pais, e iria aproveitar a oportunidade que ambos os pais estariam juntos hoje e viajariam no dia seguinte e iria apresentá-lo aos pais hoje no jantar.

Alysha: Mãe, vou convidar alguem pro almoço conosco, tudo bem?

Mãe Alysha: Claro querida.

#Telefone Alysha ON#

Alysha: Alô! Gaara-kun, bom dia!

Gaara: Oi amor, bom dia!

Alysha: Vem almoçar hoje aqui em casa, meus pais vão estar aqui e aproveitar esse momento e vou te apresentar como meu namorado.

Gaara: ok.

Alysha: aparece aqui em casa as 11:00h e se vista bem!

Gaara: eu por acaso me visto mal, affs...beijos.

#Telefone Alysha OFF#

Alysha terminou de preparar o almoço e arrumou a mesa e deu uma ajeitada na casa, e cumprimentou o pai que havia chegado e subiu pro seu quarto onde tomou um banho e se arrumou e desceu, quando desceu, encontrou seu pai, sua mãe, seu irmão e Gaara sentados na sala, e pelo clima, algo não estava certo.

Hachiro(Pai da Alysha): Alysha, tem algo a nos contar?!

Alysha: Sobre o quê?

Yume: Querida, porque não nos avisou que estava namorando?

Alysha: Há sobre isso, sim estou namorando, este é Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, meu namorado, e eu ja havia avisado a vocês que eu tava namorando, semana passada quando perguntaram se eu queria ir com vocês pra Inglaterra, e inclusive o Sasori confirmou que conhecia, meu namorado.

Gaara: Prazer.

Sasori: eu realmente confirmei, tanto semana passada como hoje, e que ele é gente boa, vocês que não me ouviram, aff!

Hachiro: Pois o namoro acaba agora!

Yume: Querido!

Hachiro: Yume, não defenda sua filha, eu não aceito esse namoro, e ponto final, e você rapaz, pode ir saindo.

Alysha: Eu não vou terminar meu namoro, e não vou deixar o homem que eu amo, só porque você quer, e eu ja havia falado pra vocês que ficaria aqui por conta de meus amigos e que eu tinha namorado, ou não se lembram?!

Hachiro: Mocinha, não me desafie!

Alysha: Olha quem esta falando, você nunca esteve presente em minha vida e quer me dar lição de moral?! Voce sempre foi um covarde que não lutou por seu amor, ou talvez você realmente não amou minha mãe o suficiente!#Gritou#

Todos ficaram em silencio, os pais de Alysha ficaram envergonhados pois por pior que tenha sido ouvir tudo isso, era pura verdade, eles foram fracos quando jovens e não lutaram pelo amor deles.

Yume: Alysha, tente entender seu pai ele só que o seu bem.

Hachiro: Não, Yume, ela tem razão, eu fui fraco e facilmente manipulado no meu passado, permitindo nossas familias interferirem em nosso amor, separando irmãos e impedindo de tanto eu como você de vermos um de nossos filhos, de convivermos juntos em familia, e eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa que nossos pais com nossa filha, tentando impedir dela viver o amor dela.

Alysha: Pai...

Hachiro: Alysha, me perdoe, e sim, pode continuar com o seu namoro, e rapaz, eu não aceitarei você machucar minha filha de nenhuma forma, estou lhe confiando minha maior e mais preciosa jóia em suas mãos, então cuide bem dela.

Gaara: Claro Senhor Yoko.

Depois disso eles foram para sala de jantar onde almoçaram e conversaram ate a hora em que Gaara precisou ir pra sua casa, ele se despediu de sua amada com um beijo e foi embora, Alysha, assim que entra em seu quarto e senta em sua cama, sente um estranho embrulhamento no estômago e sai correndo pro banheiro onde coloca todo o almoço ralo abaixo.

Alysha: Que merda! nem o almoço para dentro de mim!

Alysha escovou os dentes chupou uma balinha de hortelã, e se deitou um pouco e acabou dormindo. Alysha acorda horas depois, sentindo tonturas, sentou devagar e esperou passar, quando passou ela se levantou tomou um banho bem demorado e se vestiu e saiu do quarto e foi procurar a familia, onde não havia ninguém, um bilhete pregado na geladeira chamou sua atenção.

#Bilhete ON#

Alysha, fomos ao shopping ver um filme no cinema com seu irmão, não acordamos você pois você passou mal a manhã inteira e precisa descansar, quando acordar se estiver com fome tem comida na geladeira, não espere agente pra jantar, nos comeremos por aqui mesmo. Bjs de seus pais.

#Bilhete OFF#

Alysha abre a geladeira e vê um mousse de limão onde pegou a vasilha inteira sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e comeu todo o mousse, quando terminou viu que havia comido tudo, e ainda estava com fome, abriu a geladeira e não achou nada que quisesse comer, fechou a geladeira e abriu o freezer, e achou um sorvete de 2 litros do sabor leite condensado, pegou o sorvete e uma colher e foi pra sala onde ligou a TV e colocou um filme pra assistir, e foi comendo o sorvete.

Alysha foi acordada pelo irmão, que mandou ela subir e ir dormir em sua cama antes que ela tenha um torcicolo, e infernizasse ele por deixá-la dormir no sofá, Alysha subiu e se jogou na cama onde dormiu ate o dia seguinte, onde acordou sendo praticamente jogada da cama pelo irmão, que mandou ela se apressar pra se arrumar pra ir levá-lo junto aos pais pro aeroporto.

No aeroporto Alysha se despede de seus pais que ja iam para sala de embarque.

Alysha: Não sei por que você não fica aqui em Konoha?

Sasori: Porque sempre quis fazer faculdade em Oxford, e se você não sabe, Oxford não fica em Konoha!

Alysha: Muito engraçado, senhor espertalhão, é obvio que eu sei onde fica Oxford, mais tem faculdades tão boas quanto essa aqui no Japão, droga!

Sasori: mais não é Oxford.

Alysha: quando descubro que tenho um irmão esse se muda, aff...

Sasori: também irei sentir falta da senhorita, não precisa desse drama todo, aff...

...: Sasori-sempai!

...: Sasori-Danna!

Sasori: Yo, Deidei, yo Tobi!

Deidara: Porque você vai pra Inglaterra,Uhn! ¬.\\\

Tobi: Tobi vai sentir saudades, Sempai.

Sasori: cuidem de minha irmã, vocês dois, ok?

Tobi/Deidara: Ok. TT.\\\ TToTT #choram abraçados um no outro#

Sasori: se cuida maninha. #abraça#

Alysha viu seu irmão ir embora e depois foi na vidraça e viu o avião decolar junto com sua familia, ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos e com uma saudades em seu coração, ficou lá até o avião não estar mais a vista, foi pra casa onde ela estava morando, junto com os pais, pegou sua mala e foi pra seu apartamento, ja que seu apartamento era melhor pra morar sozinha.

###Povs Alysha OFF###

###Povs Autora ON###

Quando Alysha entrou em seu apartamento que estava limpinho pois seus pais pagavam uma faxineira diariamente, e esta deixava o apartamento nos brincos de limpo, foi pra seu quarto e arrumou suas coisas no guarda roupas, foi na cozinha e preparou macarrão de pressão, assim que sentou na mesa a campainha toca.

Ding dong...

Alysha: Mal chego em casa ja me acham, aff... quem será essa hora?!

...: SURPRESAAAA!

Alysha: O_O Ahhhhhhhhh! Meu coração, não sinto ele, ai!

Sakura: exagerada!

Ino: não vai nos convidar pra entrar?

Alysha: entrem logo!

Hinata: Trouxemos isso pra você. #entrega uma caixa embrulhada para Alysha#

Alysha: não precisava.

Quando Alysha terminou de abrir o presente viu um lindo gatinho de pelúcia de pelos vermelhos e olhos verdes claros, e o gatinho lembrava claramente de seu namorado.

Alysha: a versão felina do Gaara. kkkkkkkk

todas: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Alysha: vamos almoçar acabei de fazer macarrão de pressão.

Todas almoçaram e passaram a tarde se arrumando, fizeram a unha uma da outra, arrumaram os cabelos, fizeram limpeza de pele, e relaxamento, assistiram Plano B, e comeram pipoca com sorvete de chocolate com bastante calda.

Sakura: meninas, o Sasuke esta me beijando. #cora#

Alysha: isso é obvio, ele é seu namorado, anta.

Meninas: kkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura: he he he he engraçadinha você em Alysha, mais continuando, quando ele me beija ele fica passando a mão em meu corpo, e eu não sei o que fazer pois fico sem jeito e acabo afastando ele, e ele esta meio zangado com isso, bom, ele brigou comigo, dizendo que ele não vai mais me tocar, ja que o toque dele me incomoda. # disse chorando#

Alysha: Mas Sa-chan, ele tem direito de te beijar e bom, te dar um amasso, você não ama ele?

Sakura: S-Sim. TToTT

Alysha: então não sei por que voce ta afastando ele, ele não te agarra desse jeito na frente de ninguém, então não ha motivo de constrangimento, se você acha que ele ta indo rapido de mais, fala pra ele que você quer ir mais devagar.

Ino: é ele vai entender.

Hinata: é verdade, até o Naruto-kun, que é mais pervertido que o Sasuke-san, entende que eu quero ir devagar.

Temari: é conversa com ele, e explique o que você sente, e tenho certeza que ele compreenderá.

Alysha: Mais querida amiga, larga de ser burra, pois burra vc só tem a cara, deixa ele te agarrar!

_-Alysha Pervertida: deixa ele te agarrar, jogar na parede e te chamar de largaticha *¬*-_

_-Sakura Pervertida: nossa to até sentindo, pois o Sasuke tem uma pegada, menina que perdição *¬*-_

_-Alysha do maul: u.ú ele é abusado, e pervertido, vamos castrá-lo e dar o seus "documentos" pro porcos comerem ò_ó -_

_-Sakura do maul: depois de castrá-lo e dar seus "documentos" pros porcos comerem, vamos torturá-lo, até fazer ele achar que é uma menininha com trancinhas no cabelo mauhasuhaushaushuahsua ù.ú -_

_-Alysha do bem: vocês duas nunca dão idéias boas, porque ainda insistem em abrir a boca? ¬.¬* -_

_-Sakura do bem: eu sempre me perguntei isso, e até hoje não tenho uma resposta pra esse enigma u.ú mesmo sendo completamente inuteis as idéias delas, elas insistem em falar, tem prazer em falar merdas, lamentavel.-_

_-Alysha intelectual: façam que nem eu, o que não é util, ignoro, e o que é util, considero! u.u -_

_-Sakura intelectual: essas duas dificilmente farão eu dar ouvidos a elas, só desperdiçam tempo, e tempo não se desperdiça.-_

_-Alysha racional: Parem de refletirem sobre coisas insignificantes, temos que resolver o problema da Sakura com o namorado, vamos analizar a situação, ela se sente constrangida pelo toque insistende dele durante os beijos deles, e isso causou um desentendimento, então o que faremos pra que ela consiga resolver esse impace?-_

_-Sakura racional: vamos fazer uma lista de idéias, cada uma de nós dirá uma ideia e depois escolhemos a melhor, vamos começar.-_

_-Alysha pervertida: Compre uma roupa bem sexy e vai na casa dele vestida nela quando ele abrir a porta agarra ele e mostra a tigreza que existe nela. *o* -_

_-Sakura pervertida: que nada, vai num sexshop e compre um vibrador e roupas de enfermeira vai no quarto dele quando ele não estiver, quando ele chegar e abrir a porta ele vera ela brincando na cama dele, e fala que esse é o castigo dele por brigar com ela. *¬* -_

_-Sakura do maul: Vai numa loja de arsenal e compra bombas de gas lacrimogeneos, e coloca debaixo da cama dele com uma armadilha de fio de nilon, e quando ele deitar na cama a armadilha se ativa e esplode as bombas e ele vai ficar um bom tempo sem conseguir abrir os olhos, e quando abrir, ele vai encontrar uma carta da Sakura dizendo que isso é por ele ter brigado com -_

_-Alysha do maul: Agarra um garoto mais bonito na frente dele e lasca um beijo nele e depois vira e fala " bobio perdeu, o azar foi seu!" ai sai andando com a vitoria masuaushuashuahsuahs.-_

_-Sakura Intelectual: eu faria um jantar super romantico e convidava ele e depois do jantar ela se desculpava.-_

_-Alysha intelectual: só se for pra matar ele de indigestão! a sakura é a pior cozinheira que eu ja vi, é capaz dela explodir a cozinha, ai de vez de um jantar super romantico, teriamos um velorio super romantico, morreu pra agradar o namorado. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk -_

_-Alysha/Sakura do maul: boa idéia masuhaushuashuashushuash ò.ó-_

_-Alysha intelectual: minha idéia é a seguinte, ela liga pro namorado e convida ele pra casa dela, deixando claro que precisam conversar, então quando ele chegar ela coloca todas as cartas sobre a mesa, e resolvido.-_

_-Alysha ingenua: vamos jogar trucooo *o* eu quero! eu queroooo! \o/ -_

_-Sakura ingenua: eu tambeeeemmm o/ -_

_-Todas as inners: -.-""" -_

Alysha: bom eu conversaria com ele, mais quem sou eu né!

Todas as garotas terminaram de se arrumarem e foram embora, cada uma iria fazer uma surpresa pra seus namorados, indo sem avisar na casa de cada um.

###Povs Autora OFF###

###Povs Sakura ON###

Sakura foi até a casa de Sasuke, e tocou a campainha, esperou ser atendida, quando a porta se abre ela vê um Itachi sem camisa e de cueca boxer preta, ela quase infartou com a visão privilegiada.

_-Sakura Pervertida: eu tenho uma ideia melhor, troca de namorado, candidato principal, esse gostosão na nossa frente!-_

Sakura: o-o-olá, e-eu go-gostari-a d-de f-f-falar c-com o S-Sasuke-kun! #vermelha tomate#

Itachi: Claro, ele ta no quarto dele é só subir as escadas e entrar na primeira porta a esquerda. #sorriso super sexy#

Sakura vai quase que correndo e sobe as escadas e entra na primeira porta a esquerda apressada e sem bater na porta, a sena que ela viu no comodo, deixou ela estatica, e sem ação, ela com lagrimas nos olhos vira de costas e sai batendo a porta com força desce as escadas correndo nem se despede de Itachi e segue o caminho pra sua casa.

**Sakura: como ele pode fazer isso comigo, canalha, só porque eu afastei ele algumas vezes ele acha que tem o direito de fazer isso! Eu não acredito, mais se eu não tivesse visto, eu realmente duvidaria, mais não tem como dividar, eu vi, eu vi, e dueu, muito, eu não mereço isso, porque isso teve que acontecer comigo, só eu não posso ser feliz?! Eu não mereço ser feliz?!**

Enquanto ela ia correndo e pensando, ela não estava ligando pra nada ao redor dela, nem notando nada, de tanto chorar ela não enchergava um palmo a sua frente, e sem ver ela estava atravessando a rua e um carro que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho veio em cima dela em cheio, pegando ela, ela foi atropelada e caiu inconciente no asfalto e havia muito sangue, todos viram o ocorrido, e inclusive uma pessoa em especial que ficou em choque, por vê-la lá caida e se esvaindo em sangue.

Sakura escutou uma unica coisa antes de entrar em total inconciencia.

...: Sakuraa!#Grito#

###Sakura Povs Off###

###Autora Povs ON###

Estava um alvoroço naquela rua, sirenes de policia era ouvida em toda parte, bombeiros, e uma ambulancia, que saiu do local as pressas levando a acidentada para o hospital de urgencias de Konoha, a comoção era grande, e todos queriam saber, o que aconteceu, quem morreu, o que houve, foi grave, quem é o culpado, que horror, pobre garota, tão jovem, uma bela moça, pena que isso aconteceu com ela, ela vai ficar bem mãe...essas foram algumas questões que se ouvia naquela rua, onde algo fatidico aconteceu, não se sabe o resultado daquele evento ocorrido, não ainda.

###Autora Povs OFF###

###Hinata Povs ON###

Hinata estava quase chegando na casa de seu namorado, iria fazer a janta dele como forma de demonstrar seus sentimentos, pelo loiro, chegando lá ela ia tocar a campainha, mais gritos a deteram. 

...: Você não sabe nada! Me deixa em paz!

...: Olha rapaz, eu não tenho culpa desse fatidico acidente, seus pais, faleceram, ambos, acha que eu estou contente com isso, garoto larga de ser criança, já é tempo de amadurecer!

Naruto: Mentira! Tudo isso é mentira! você não pode estar falando sério! #chorando#

...: Volta aqui garoto!

A porta é aberta e Naruto da de cara com Hinata assustada.

Naruto: Hina-chan...

Hinata abraça Naruto e conforta ele, ambos vão entrando dentro da casa onde um senhor de cabelos brancos compridos e bagunçados estavano centro da sala de estar, chorando também, ele era muito conservado para idade dele.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, o que esta acontecendo?# fala chorando#

Naruto: Hina-chan, meus pais, meus pais estão mortos, morreram, eles sofreram um acidente de carro em sua viagem nos Estados Unidos, estavão em umas ferias-lua de mel, e faleceram, por que hina-chan, por que?#diz aos prantos#

Hinata abraçou ele mais forte e chorou junto com ele ficaram assim até Naruto se acalmar.

...: Naruto, se acalmou?

Hinata: E-ele dormiu.

...: Eu sou Jiraya, avô de Naruto.

Hinata: Prazer Jiraya-sama, eu sou Hyuga Hinata.

Jiraya: Encantado, senhorita, mais me chame apenas de Jiraya.

Hinata: Claro, Jiraya-sa.. desculpe rsrs ^-^

Jiraya: Eu estava conversando com Naruto, que ele e eu teremos que ir para Los Angeles, para podermos enterrar os pais em Chicago onde ambos nasceram, e nos encontrarmos com o advogado da familia, para discurtimos sobre o testamento deixado pelos pais de Naruto.

Hinata: Compreendo.

Jiraya: Mas Naruto não esta me escutando, ele diz que não vai, que quer enterrar os pais aqui, mais os pais deixaram claro para o advogado que queriam ser enterrados na cidade natal deles, os negocios da familia estão focados em Chicago, e Naruto provavelmente tera que dar seguimento nos negocios, eu não estou feliz com isso, mais são os fatos, e eu não posso fazer nada, estou com as mãos atadas.

Hinata: Não tem como ele dar continuidade dos negocios da familia aqui em Konoha?

Jiraya: Infelizmente não. Pelo menos não agora.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun t-terá q-que s-se m-mudar?#diz chorando#

Jiraya: Sim, eu sinto muito.

Hinata levanta se despede de naruto com um beijo sem acorda-lo e vai embora. No caminho ia refletindo sobre tudo que escutou de Jiraya, estava triste pela perda dos pais de Naruto, mais estava mais triste pela eminente mudança de Naruto para os Estados Unidos, como ela mora com os pais, não tem como ela acompanhar o amado, pois ela não tem coragem de enfrentar o severo pai dela, Hyuga Hiashi.

###Hinata Povs OFF###

###Temari Povs ON###

Temari estava em sua moto chegando no predio onde seu namorado mora, chegando ela vai e entra e como o porteiro ja a conhece, permite ela subir sem anuncia-la, quando ela chega no setimo andar, ela vai no apartamento 701 e toca a campainha, espera impacientemente e como a porta não é atendida, ela toca a campainha de novo, e aguarda, novamente a porta não é atendida, ela toca varias vezes seguidas a campainha e mesmo assim não é atendida, ja extressada ao extremo ela começa à literalmente socar a porta e dar chutes, ja estava quase pondo a porta a baixo, quando a mesma é aberta por um Shikamaru com cara de sono, que olha pra ela como se não tivesse ligando pela expressão de ódio no rosto de Temari.

Temari: Maldito! como você ousa dormir e me deixar aqui tocando a campainha, e quase derrubar essa maldita porta, você não ouviu a campainha tocar?!

Shikamaru: Ouvi.

Temari: ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ABRIU NA PRIMEIRA VEZ?!

Shikamaru: porque eu estava vendo as nuvens no céu noturno muito interessantes e não queria vir até aqui abrir a porta.#fala mansamente#

Slap#som de tapa#

Temari: POIS ENTÃO FIQUE COM SUAS MALDITAS NUVENS!

Temari saiu pisando duro em direção do elevador que por sorte ja estava no andar onde ela entrou e desceu, antes de a porta fecha completamente ela pode ainda ouvir.

Shikamaru: tsc, volta aqui sua problem...

O resto da frase ela não ouviu por o elevador ja descia, quando chegou no terreo ela saiu ainda pisando duro e nem deu ouvido ao porteiro que tentava fazer ela ouvi-lo.

Porteiro: Senhorita, por favor, senhorita!

Temari subiu em sua moto e saiu em disparada e foi para algum lugar, ela só queria sentir o vento bater forte em seu rosto(com capacete claro) enquanto dirigia sua moto em alta velocidade.

###Temari Povs Off###

###Pov Ino ON###

Ino chegou na casa do namorado, uma casa muito bonita, por sinal, tocou a campainha e uma mulher bem elegante e também com rosto inespressivo atendeu a porta, quando ela viu Ino ela deu um sorriso que parecia falso, e convidou Ino para entrar.

...: Ino-chan que bom que você veio, nem sabia que iria vir, eu teria preparado algo para comermos. ^-^

Ino: Não é necessario Saiury, eu vim fazer uma surpresinha pro Sai-kun. *o*

Saiury: ele esta em seu quarto, pode ir lá, só não vão fazer filhos ainda, sou muito nova pra ser avó.

Ino: Que isso, eu sou muito nova pra ser mãe. kkkkk

Ino vai até o quarto de Sai bate duas vezes e entra, o namorado vê ela e da um sorriso(que parece falso), vai até ela e lasca-lhe um beijo.

Sai: Ino você pousaria pra mim?

Ino: Claro. ^-^

Sai: que bom, tire toda roupa e deite ali de forma sensual.

Sai aponta um canto que estava preparado pra pintar alguem, Ino tira a roupa e fica de calcinha e sutiã, e ia se deitando.

Sai: a roupa intima também. ^.^

Ino meio constrangida fica nua e se ageita de forma sensual, Sai começa a pintar um quadro onde estava retratando a namorada nua, eles ficaram assim a noite toda, depois dele ter parado de pintar eles fizeram amor varias vezes e dormiram.

###Povs Ino OFF#

##Tenten Povs ON#

Tenten foi no apartamento que o namorado morava e tocou a campainha, onde prontamente foi atendida e levada para o interior, este impecavel, com todas as coisas em seu lugar era de dar inveja, ela vai até o namorado enlaça o seu pescoço e da um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Tenten: Oi meu amor, como está?

Neji: Bem, e você amor?

Tenten: Agora, estou otima. ^.~

Neji: É eu causo esse efeito nas garotas u.u

Tenten: Convencido nem um pouco em?! ¬.¬"

Neji: é, minha modestia é impecavel, eu sei, não precisa ficar me lembrando disso.#fala sarcasticamente#

Tenten: Bom senhor Modéstia, a sua namorada veio hoje, pra te fazer uma surpresa, então eu sou toda sua, faça o que quizer de mim, sou todinha sua.

Neji: Isso não vai prestar!

Tenten: por que não?

Neji: eu vou querer fazer coisas nada inocentes com você, Minha linda Pucca.

Tenten apenas deu um sorriso maroto e olhou maliciosamente pro namorado e disse.

Tenten: é hoje que eu faço esse apartamento meticulosamente arrumado perder o ar de intocado. kkkkk

Neji carregou Tenten pro quarto onde começaram sua programação nada inocente lá, e em cada comodo que iam eles derrubavam coisas, e bagunçavam e tiravam as coisas impecavelmente arrumadas, dos seus lugares e isso foi ate na cozinha, eles passaram a noite inteira desorganizando o impecavel apartamento de Neji de forma pecaminosamente maliciosa.

###Tenten Povs OFF###

###Shikamaru Povs ON###

Estava deitado em um colchonete na varanda de meu apartamento, relachadamente, olhando as nuvens do céu noturno, a noite é de lua cheia e clara, estava por sinal muito bonita e tranquila, da forma que eu mais gosto, estava observando o céu quando ouço minha campainha tocar.

**Shikamaru: Estranho, eu não autorizei ninguem a subir, deve ser aquela vizinha tarada que vive tentando me fazer ir pra cama dela, vou deixar ela desistir e ir embora.**

A campainha toca de novo mais de forma mais prolongada.

**Shikamaru: Hoje ela ta mais insistente, que mulher irritante.**

Agora a campainha toca varias vezes seguidas por uns dez minutos.

**Shikamaru: Hoje ela tirou a noite pra me atormentar, vou lembrar de tirar a campainha.**

Depois de tocar a campainha algo inedito aconteceu, começaram a socar e chutarem minha porta.

**Shikamaru: tá agora ela ta parecendo a Temari. problematica. Desisto vou la atender.**

Me levantei e caminhei tranquilamente até a porta, e abri dei de cara com uma Temari espumando de raiva e me olhado com ódio, fiquei admirando ela, ela fica tão problematicamente linda irritada.

Temari: Maldito! como você ousa dormir e me deixar aqui tocando a campainha, e quase derrubar essa maldita porta, você não ouviu a campainha tocar?!

**Shikamaru:Estava com saudades desse temperamento dela.**

Shikamaru: Ouvi.

Temari: ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ABRIU NA PRIMEIRA VEZ?!

Shikamaru: porque eu estava vendo as nuvens no céu noturno muito interessantes e não queria vir até aqui abrir a porta.#fala mansamente#

Slap#som de tapa#

Temari: POIS ENTÃO FIQUE COM SUAS MALDITAS NUVENS!

Shikamaru estava ainda meio zonzo com o tapa e não reagiu a tempo, mais assim que reagiu ele foi atras dela, mais ela ja estava dentro do elevador que ja estava fechando a porta.

Shikamaru: tsc, volta aqui sua problematica, eu achei que quem tava tocando minha campainha era minha vizinha louca.

Shikamaru foi correndo no seu apartamento ligou pro porteiro pelo interfone e pediu pra ele segurar a namorada dele lá em baixo. Shikamaru desceu as escadas correndo quase voando, mais quando chegou lá em baixo ela ja havia partido e o porteiro pediu desculpas mais a senhorita não quis ouvir ele. Shikamaru subiu novamente para seu apartamento e pegou seu celular e ligou pro celular de Temari, mais a mesma não atendia, deixou varior recados para ela retornar, e deixasse ele se explicar.

###Shikamaru Povs OFF###

###Naruto Povs ON###

Naruto estava na cozinha preparando ramén instataneo quando alguem entra pela porta da sala, ele vai ver quem é e vê o avô Jiraya.

Naruto: Yo Ero-sennin!

Jiraya: Yo, pirralho! Precisamos conversar, sente aqui no sofá.#fala desanimadamente#

Naruto se senta no sofa e ouve o avô falar que seus pais estavam em Los Angeles e sofreram um acidente de carro e faleceram, e que o advogado entrou em contato com ele informando que ambos anos atras deixaram claro que queriam ser enterrados em sua terra natal, onde ja haviam deixado tudo preparado, e ja inclusive haviam feito um testamento e que seria lido dali a tres dias, que o filho e avô teriam que ir à Chicago para o enterro e leitura do testamento.

Naruto: Não! isso tudo é mentira!

Jiraya: Não é, infelizmente não é!

Naruto: Você não sabe nada! Me deixa em paz!

Jiraya: Olha rapaz, eu não tenho culpa desse fatidico acidente, seus pais, faleceram, ambos, acha que eu estou contente com isso, garoto larga de ser criança, já é tempo de amadurecer!

Naruto: Mentira! Tudo isso é mentira! você não pode estar falando sério! #chorando e indo apressado pra porta ia sair#

Jiraya: Volta aqui garoto!

Naruto abre a porta e dá de cara com a namorada onde se abraçam e ele chora no ombro da namorada, ele chorando conta a ela o que ouviu do avô e chora até pegar no sono, mais num sono leve, ele ouviu toda a explicação que o avô deu a Hinata e então ele teria que se mudar, cuidar dos negocios da familia, e deixar a vida em Konoha pra trás. Ele estava quase dormindo completamente quando sente ser beijado de leve.

Naruto: quando teremos que viajar pra chicago? #fala ainda deitado olhando qualquer canto#

Jiraya: Amanhã, vou arrumar suas coisas, descance.

Naruto ficou deitado olhando o teto ele não queria ir embora, como ficaria os amigos, a namorada, como ele ficaria sem eles, ele não queria perder nada do que ele tinha em Konoha, mais infelismente ele teria que fazer isso.

###Naruto Povs OFF###

###Sasuke Povs ON###

Hoje o dia foi uma merda, primeiro eu fui praticamente esmagado ao acordar com uma louca pulando em cima de mim na cama e me agarrando quase me enforcando em consequencia, depois de jogar a louca no chão onde ficou choramingando que eu era mau, fui tomar banho e quando sai a louca estava mechendo na minha gaveta de cuecas, peguei a louca pelos cabelos e arrastei até a porta onde a joguei pra fora do meu quarto e bati a porta na cara dela e tranquei a porta, e ainda continuei ouvindo ela bater na porta exijindo que eu abrisse pra ela entrar, ignorei, vesti roupa e sai do quarto e dei de cara com a louca.

...: Sasu-chan porque você é mau comigo? eu te amo tanto!

Sasuke: Por que você não faz um favor a humanidade e se mata?! ¬.¬*

Itachi: vejo que rebeca foi te acordar pra mim ^-^

Sasuke: eu vou acabar cometendo um assassinato, e a culpa é toda sua Itachi!¬.¬*

Rebeca: quem você vai matar? O_O

Sasuke: Você!

Rebeca da um grito e se joga no Itachi, chorando e resmungando o porque o sasuke não gosta dela e tals.

O dia foi assim Sasuke ignorando a prima e Itachi saiu pra não ter que aturar a menina mimada, de noite Itachi chega com pizza e refrigerante e serve seu irmão e a prima. Depois da janta Sasuke vai pro quarto e deita na cama onde logo pega no sono e dorme, ele sente que alguem deita do lado dele e se abraça a ele, ele inconcientemente retribui o abraço, sonhando com sua namorada, e da um ligeiro sorriso, só não ouviu a porta se abrir, mais logo foi acordado com um estrondo alto e forte, quando acordou ele olhou pra porta que estava fechada e olhou pro lado pois ouviu um murmurio, e viu a prima nua na cama dele.

Sasuke: O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO NUA NA MINHA CAMA SUA LOUCA?!#fala com ódio#

Rebeca: eu vim dormir com voce amor.

Sasuke: Eu vou atras da minha namorada, e se eu chegar em casa e você ainda estiver aqui, eu juro que te mato, e nem o Itachi me impedira, voce me ouviu sua desgraçada, vadia! #fala possesso de raiva e sem perceber ele ja estava enforcando a louca que tava ficando rocha#

Itachi entra no quarto do irmão e vê o irmão quase matar a prima e separa os dois.

Itachi: Você é louco, vai matar ela, e porque sua namorada saiu chorando e correndo daqui, ah, ja entendi tudo, irmão vai atraz de Sakura, e Voce vadia, vai pro olho da rua, va se prostituir fora dessa casa, ninguem te suporta sua inconviniente, você é chata, nojenta, insistente, mimada, e acha que só porque voce quer os outros tem que atender seus caprichos, voce ja arruinou um namoro meu, não permitirei que arruine o do meu irmão. #Itachi falava tudo isso arrastando a vadia pelos cabelos ate a rua onde jogou ela e largou ela lá ameaçou de forma mortal que se ela voltasse em Konoha ela morreria e ninguem encontraria o corpo dela.#

Sasuke estava correndo atras de sua namorada que ignorava seus gritos chamando por ela, quando derrepente ela atravessa a rua e um carro desgovernado ultrapassa o sinal vermelho e atinge em cheio sua namorada fazendo ela cair inconciente no chão e se esvaindo em sangue.

Sasuke: Sakuuraaa!#grita#

Depois houve muita comoção e a policia chegou junto com a ambulancia onde levaram Sakura pro hospital, Sasuke foi junto com Sakura na ambulancia. Estava agoniado, pois se sentia culpado pelo ocorrido, se ela não tivesse visto ele com outra nos braços, mesmo não sendo culpa dele aquela louca ter ido pra sua cama nua, mais era culpa dele ter esquecido de trancar a porta de seu quarto.

Quando chegaram no hospital levaram ela para a ala de cirugia e ele não pode mais acompanha-la, ele ficou na sala de espera, la ele ligou pro irmão contanto o ocorrido.

###Sasuke Povs OFF###

###Itachi Povs ON###

Depois de desligar o telefone ele estava fervendo de ódio, ele saiu e encontrou a prima indesejada sendada encolhida com um vestido que Itachi jogou quando a espulsou de sua casa na calçada, a mesma quando o viu se levantou e disse aos berros.

Rebeca: SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ, ESTA REDONDAMENTE ENGANADO ITACHI, EU VOU FICAR COM O SASUKE, EU SÓ TIVE QUE ME LIVRAR DA LAMBISGOIA DA NAMORADA DELE, OU EX AGORA NÉ, E VOCÊ NÃO ME TIR...

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! #varios tapas na cara seguidos#

Itachi: Pois como eu avisei, se algo ocorrece ao meu irmão e sua namorada eu te mataria, pois bem, ela foi atropelada, por SUA CULPA, e agora você vai pagar caro por isso.# Itachi estava com um olhar piscicotico#

Rebeca havia caido no chão com o nariz e a boca sangrando e a cara inchada estava com os olhos esbugalhados e apavorada pois, ela percebeu que foi longe de mais, lá naquela cidade ninguém gostava dela, na verdade todos odiavam ela, pois ela ja havia arruinado e prejudicado relacionamento de muitos, e todos falavam que se ela for morta ninguem iria falar e nem dedurar o assassino, pois este estaria apenas fazendo algo que todos querem. Sabendo disso em um ato de desespero ela corre apavorada e vai em direçao a rodovia e sem ver atravessa a rua onde é atropelada por um caminhão bitrem que passava por lá, e como estava escuro, o motorista não viu e continuou a viajem arrastando o corpo que ficou presa no caminhão.##eu sei, eu sou má mauahsuahsuahsuhaush culpa das inners do maul##

Itachi que estava se segurando pra não pegar seu canivete e degolar ela, viu ela se levantar e sair correndo, quando ela saiu correndo ele virou as costas e foi em direçao ao ponto de taxi onde pegou um e foi direto pro hospital, e não viu o que aconteceu á sua prima nada desejada.

###Itachi Povs OFF###

###Autora Povs ON###

Sasuke e Itachi ficaram no hospital esperando noticias de Sakura, eles estavam tão transtornados que esqueceram de avisar os restante dos amigos, os familiares de Sakura ja haviam sido chamados e estavam também no aguardo de noticias da filha, todos estavam abalados e nervosos, a policia enterrogou Sasuke que contou tudo que tinha visto, que o carro estava desgovernado e ultrapassou o sinal vermelho e atropelou a namorada, o policial informou que o motorista estava bebado e em alta velocidade e que havia atropelado outros pedestres no caminho que fazia e que sua namorada era a ultima a ser atingida, o motorista foi preso e sera condenado pela morte de uma senhora que estava andando na calçada e foi atropelada. A familia ficou indignada com o motorista, ele machucou gravemente varias outras pessoas antes de sua filha e ainda matou uma senhora de idade.

Naruto, estava pensando e tomando uma decisão que iria magoa-lo muito e maguar Hinata muito também, mais que teria que fazer isso, pelo bem dos dois, pois não tem outra solução para esse impasse, ele vai se mudar e morar em outro pais e outro continente, não tem como ele morar lá e ter uma namorada aqui, teria que deixar o caminho livre pra que Hinata possa ser feliz, com outro, que pudesse ser presente na vida dela, pois ele não quer faze-la sofrer mais do que fará.

Shikamaru ficou a noite inteira tentando falar com sua namorada, mais Temari se recusava a atender o telefone, ela estava muito chateada, não só por culpa do Shikamaru, mais dela também, ela não sabe o que fazer pra resolver isso, ela era de temperamento explosivo, e Shikamaru sabia disso, mais insiste em irrita-la, apesar que ele não deve ter feito de proposito, ela estava em um mirante, que dava pra ver toda Konoha do alto(onde no anime fica os rostos dos Kages), sentada e olhando a cidade noturna que parece calma e tranquila.

Alysha ficou em seu apartamento sozinha assistindo um filme e comendo pipoca, depois foi ate seu quarto onde separou a roupa que iria para o colegio no dia seguinte, arrumou seus materiais escolares, e se preparou pra dormir, deitou em sua cama apagou as luzes e dormiu.

Hinata depois que saiu da casa de Naruto foi até uma praça onde tinha um balanço e se sentou no balanço e ficou se balançando devagar, e analizando tudo o que esta acontecendo com Naruto e com ela, o que era para ser uma noite agradavel, onde ela faria a comida favorita de Naruto, e veria ele comer e elogiar sua comida e depois assistir um filme comendo pipoca e depois ele a trazendo de volta para sua casa, se tornou um drama, pois nada aconteceu conforme ela tinha planejado, descobriu que infelizmente os pais de Naruto faleceram, e Naruto tinha que se mudar pra outro pais, deixando ela pra tras. Hinata fica um tempo nesse parque se acalmando, pois não queria ter que se explicar para o pai, do porque do choro, assim que Hinata se acalmou ela foi pra sua casa onde jantou e foi se deitar para enfrentar o dia seguinte.

Todos teria suas vidas alteradas, o que acontecerá, o amor deles irá sobreviver ao tempo e distancia? Será que o amor que eles sentem pelos namorados ou namoradas é o verdadeiro amor, que supera e suporta tudo? Eles ainda vão descobrir o que eles são capazes e superar magoas e ressentimentos, e se abrirem para novas esperiencias e fortalecer os laços de amizade e confiança, e decobrir novos amores.

Continua...


End file.
